Always lost, but never alone
by Kiwipunch99
Summary: WARNING: CLUKE (OLDER CLEM X LUKE) DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ.
1. Chapter 1

Clementine's POV:

"Christa, talk to me…" Clementine said while slouching her bone thin torso, holding her gun closely at hand. Christa sighed in response, and walked towards the fire they had built not so long ago. Above it was a weasel of some sort Clem had caught earlier, she was the best hunter between the two of them, she was much better than Omid anyway. "Look at this, it's pathetic, the way this's going we'll be eating this for breakfast." Clementine looked up to see Christa's back faced towards her, with a sigh she walked over to the fire and placed her gun alongside her. "Let me try." Clementine got her lighter out from her back pocket and set alight a scrap piece of paper, she then placed it into the fire. There were more flames, but they were still very low. "Not bad, but the flames are still low, see if you can find anything to burn." Christa asked while propping the fire some more. "Carry on the way you're going and you'll be a fine treasure for a man." Christa smirked. "Why are you so keen on me getting a boyfriend?" Clementine asked, almost annoyed at her. But she couldn't be annoyed, it was the first time Christa had talked to her properly for days. "It'll keep you busy, that's why, give you something to think about other than pistols and knives…" Christa joked, making Clem grin slightly. Sure, she was annoyed with Christa's comment, but she knew that if she butted in now, things weren't going to turn out very good later on. Clementine made her way into the woods to look for some fire wood. She searched the floor for some dry bark, but it had been raining for the past 3 days, so she didn't have that much luck. All of a sudden she heard a twig snap to her right. Her expression grew serious, she placed her hand on her pistol and went to pull it out of her pants, when she was stopped. "Don't even think about it." Someone had snuck up behind her, she went to turn to see who it was but was greeted by the barrel of a rifle in her face. Clementine kept her cool, this wasn't exactly the first time she was taken hostage or threatened to be killed. She knew in this situation panicking would just make things worse, so she removed her hand from the pistol and raised her hands. When she did so, three other men appeared from the bush Clementine heard the sound from. One of the men had a beard and a homemade spear using a stick and a kitchen knife. One of the other's had long, black hair and a moustache and was armed with a fire axe, another was quite short and skinny, he looked to be around in his late thirties. Finally, the man who had the best way of saying 'hello' wore a beanie hat and was darkly toned. "Get up." The man simply ordered, so Clementine obeyed, picking herself up from the ground slowly as his rifle followed her head. "Where's the rest of your group?" the short man asked while she kept calm. Clementine couldn't fess Christa up, she wasn't willing to let anyone else die because of her just to save her own ass. "I'm by myself." She answered, with a voice as cold as ice. "That's bullshit! You honestly expect us to believe you're out here on your own?" The coloured man said violently, waving the gun in her face. At that point she had enough. "No, I expect you to get the hell outta here before I put a bullet through your head." _Shit! _Clementine realised what she had just done, but didn't change her facial expression, her comment made the men angry. "And how the fuck d'you expect to do that, you're a stupid girl for fuck's sake!"

"Hey, don't judge a book by its cover, I might not look it but I'm pretty dangerous." The man with the long, dark hair scoffed. "Right about the pretty, not sure about the dangerous…" Clementine was about to kick him in 'that area' when she was stopped by the rifle touching her forehead. Clementine and the man were having a stare battle. "You're right about that, why don't we have some fun?" The man stepped closer to Clementine, making her step back. "I think I'd rather have a bullet through my head." The man stopped smiling and moved the gun closer, until the gun was basically staring at Clem while she had her arms crossed. She kept calm, she didn't move and kept her arms folded. This made the man's anger build. "You think I won't?" Clementine kept staring. "Go ahead, I really couldn't give a shit what you do…" Clementine was almost toying with the man, but deep down, she really didn't care if they killed her, the people who have died for her…because of her… All the people she cared about were either dead or 'dead' dead. The man placed his finger on the trigger when a rock flew out of nowhere, it hit one of the men in the eye. "Fuck!" The man shouted holding his eye. Clementine looked around, startled by the change of tension. "Clem! Run!" It was Christa, Clementine heeded her words and ran as fast as she could. The bandit's startled by Clem's escape they split up, the one with the longish hair went after Christa while the rest went after Clem. "Get back here, bitch!" The men shouted while chasing Clementine into the woods. Clem grabbed her pistol from the back of her pants and held it tightly. She saw a rock which got higher up as it went. Clementine tricked the men into running forward while she went up the rock's path. Getting to a higher point, she aimed her pistol whilst running and fired. It went straight through one of the bandit's eye, killing him instantly. _One down, two to go_. Clem jumped from the path into a tree and started jumping from tree to tree until she reached the ground. "Get back here!" The two men were still right behind her tail, with no time to rest she kept running. While running she saw an old tree, which had fallen over. It wasn't all that heavy, so she ran up to it and pushed it, blocking one of the bandit's way, the other though closely followed. It was the man who put the gun in her face. Clem kept running until she was forced to stop by the river, if she ran any more she would've ended up face first in ice cold water. With no time to change direction the man grabbed her and pulled her closer. Clementine kicked and struggled to get free. "Get. Off. me!" She shouted in between breaths. "Uh uh, I don't think so, me and you have got…stuff to do." The man threw Clementine onto the floor, making her hit her head off a rock, causing it to bleed. She turned and found the man right on top of her. The man grabbed her wrists and pulled her down. Clem kicked and struggled to allow herself an opportunity to run, but the bandit was too strong. "Leave me alone!" The man didn't speak, just laughed as Clementine tried helplessly to get free. Suddenly in the corner of her eye she noticed a walker making its way towards them. "You know, it's a shame I have to kill you after…" The man got in closer and put his mouth towards Clementine's neck, giving her a love bite. He then placed his hand into his packet and pulled out a knife. He then plummeted it down into Clementine's arm, causing her own blood to squirt in her face. She placed her legs underneath the man's torso while his guard was down and kicked him off. Quickly she jumped back up and punched him in the face with her good arm as soon as he stood up, which caused him to land into the walker's grasp. "SHIT!" the man shouted while his flesh was slowly being devoured. Clementine found herself surrounded by a small group of walkers. Without thinking, she pulled the knife out of her arm, causing her to squeal slightly, as she was trying her best to not draw anymore walkers. She realised that there were too many to fight, there was a group of around 15 surrounding her. Out of fear she stepped back slowly, only to slip against the cliff and fall straight into the river. She tried her best to get above the water, and when she did she found a boulder meeting her face…everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two so far, just like to say thanks for all the positive reviews, it helps out a lot. I haven't really wrote fan fics and don't know much about laying it out in paragraphs, so apologies if it isn't good. Anyway, hope you like it, will update soon. :)**

* * *

Clementine woke up to find herself lying on the coast, her legs still in the water. She coughed for a moment, and felt a slight pain in her stomach and held it tightly as she stood up. She had the urge to call for help, but she knew her last encounter with strangers didn't go so well. She held her neck with her good arm where the man had bit her, only a love bite though, but somehow to Clementine it was worse than a walker bite. She quickly tried to hide it, even though no one was there she still hated the idea of walking around with sexual marks on her. A sharp pain shot through her left arm, causing her to cringe. "Shit…" She whispered silently while observing her wound. It was a straight cut, the knife went straight through her arm, lucky for her the knife wasn't that long. "I gotta get out of the open, it's dangerous."

Clementine observed the coast for a moment before she saw some wooden stairs. Halfway up she felt something fall from her side. To her amazement her pistol was still with her. "Thank god, least I've got something to defend myself with. She picked up the gun and cringed while a pain shot up her arm again. Knowing that the bleeding had to be stopped, she ripped off a bit of her jacket and wrapped her arm in it. She knotted it tightly, which made her squint.

Carefully she held her gun in the other hand and walked into the woods, she had to climb over a few logs and get through some tight spaces, but it didn't bother her. Her size never really changed ever since she was 11, she got a lot taller, but her weight barely changed, which was dangerous for an 18 year old.

She had walked for hours, she knew her arm was infected, she had to find something to help. The sky was turning dark, and her walk turned into a shuffle, then her shuffle turned into a complete halt. Out of exhaustion she collapsed onto a boulder. She held her arm tightly while it was bleeding. She then thought to herself how she was still alive, it wasn't exactly as if she wanted to live in this world anymore. She'd been living in this world ever since she was eight, over 10 years ago. There had been many time's she put a gun up to her head, thinking taking the easy way out would help everyone. But she always remembered how Lee told her to stay strong, knowing full well if she did 'leave' then all the innocent people who have died would have wasted their lives. Clementine's eyelids felt heavy, she tried her best to remain conscious.

Then a terrifying sound snapped what was left of her back to reality, a sound she knew all too well. A walker was approaching her, she looked around only to find more in the distance. "Shit…" Clementine whispered while standing up to escape. She walked as fast as she could, holding her arm while doing so. The walker grabbed her and pulled her down to the floor, making her land on her arm.

The walker got on top of her, she fought back using whatever strength she had left. But she could feel her arms giving out, she could see the walker gnashing its teeth closer and closer to Clementine's neck. This was it. She was going to die. She closed her eyes and waited for death to come to her. Suddenly, a splatter of blood landed on her face, when she opened her eyes to see, the walker had no head anymore, and its body was spraying rotten arterial blood over Clementine's face.

When she looked up she saw a man in his twenty's pull the walker off of her. She then saw a walker behind him with an arrow in its mouth. She turned to where the arrow came from and saw an older man with a crossbow. He shot one last walker before saying "I'm out, grab her and let's go!" The younger man grabbed Clementine and carried her. The two men who saved her ran while Clementine's vison was going blurry.

A few moments later the three were in the clear, and the two men caught their breath. "I…I think we're safe." The older man said, while the other carrying Clementine looked back. "Yeah, yeah we're good." The two drew their attention away from their surroundings and towards the girl they just saved. The younger man spoke first.

"Hey, you alright?" it took a moment for Clementine to process the words, but then she remembered the bandits, there could have been a possibility they were with them. Clementine quickly released herself from the younger man's grip, nearly making him drop her. "Whoa, whoa…take it easy." The older man said, holding his hands out trying to calm her down. Clementine stood up straight, she didn't have the strength to run away.

"Who…who are you? What do you want from me?" Clementine asked stuttering while she spoke, holding her arm tightly. "I'm Pete, and this's Luke, we're not going to hurt you." The older man, Pete, said. "What's your name?" The younger one, Luke, asked. Clementine thought about it for a moment, she didn't know these people, but for some strange reason she felt she could trust these people, they did save her life after all.

"I…I'm Clementine" She said wheezing. Pete attempted to walk forward while looking at her bleeding arm. "Are you alright?" Pete and Luke looked at her arm, she trusted them but not enough. "I'm fine, thank you for saving me, but I'll be leaving now." Clementine said while holding her arm back, away from the men's eyes. Luke, the younger one, looked at Clementine with sympathy.

"What happened to your arm? "He asked while the two of them watched as her blood dripped from her hand. "It's nothing, like I said, thanks for saving me, but I really have to go."

"Why so urgent, Clementine?" Pete asked while Luke continued to look into Clem's eyes, when they made eye contact Clementine would awkwardly shift her eyes away. "Look, I just want to go so I can fix my arm, I think it's getting infected, so I've got to clean it and stitch it up, okay?" Clementine's eye's looked heavy, and her skin looked pale. "Why, what happened to your arm?" The older man asked again. Clementine sighed, she knew she wasn't getting out of this easily.

"I was chased by bandits and one of them stabbed me in the arm, alright? Now like I said, I really gotta go, but thank you for saving my life." But by the looks of things, them saving her life would've been a waste, she was slowly but surely bleeding out. She knew the infection was spreading, and she didn't want to wait any longer to get it fixed, because it hurt like hell. "We have a doctor with us, he could have a look at it for you." Luke said, still looking at Clementine's eyes. Clem didn't want to take the risk, for all she knew it could be a trap, and she wasn't willing to get tackled and nearly raped again.

Clementine slowly started to walk away from the two men. "Where are you going?" Pete asked while trying to stop her. More blood dripped down from her hand, her eye's started to feel tired. She found herself light headed and losing her balance. "Clementine?" Luke asked. Clementine's eyes had shut, she had passed out and fell on the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three. Thanks for all the positive feedback on my first fan fic, might consider writing another one. hope you enjoy reading :)**

* * *

Luke's POV:

Luke watched as the young woman he just saved fall onto the floor. He immediately, nearly sprinted, to the young women, Pete closely following. Luke and Pete knelt down to check on her condition.

"She alright?" Luke asked anxiously, the first girl around his age he sees for 10 years and she might die, why's this world so fucked up? Pete place his hand on her forehead and checked for a pulse.

"Yeah, she's fine, should probably have a look at that stab wound though…" Pete said while looking at Clementine's arm. Luke nodded his head and slowly removed the piece of cloth covering her wound. He was mortified.

There was a deep wound in her arm. It was bleeding fast and it would definitely need stitches and cleaning, as it looked as though it was starting to get infected. _Who the fuck would do this to her? _"Oh fuck, looks like it hurt. She is telling the truth, that definitely isn't a lurker bite. We should take her back to Carlos and the others." Pete said whilst he was re-wrapping the fabric back on her arm.

"Yeah, what we gonna tell her when she wakes up?" Luke asked while picking her up. She was light, too light, and she looked like she hadn't had a decent meal since before the apocalypse. Luke looked at her closer. She had a small, feminine nose and a small jawline. She had smooth, toned skin and her dark, curly hair was tied back into a pony tail. Luke had to admit, she did look very pretty.

"Well, we can tell the truth: tell her she fainted and we fixed her arm." Pete answered, almost as if it was obvious.

The two men started to walk along the path, Luke holding Clementine tightly as she lay there in his arms. "Don't know how the group's gonna feel 'bout another mouth to feed" Pete stated, almost startled by Luke's answer. "She has to stay." Luke said quickly, darting his look to Pete. "She said she didn't want to stay Luke, you can't force her if she doesn't want to."

"Yeah, but the least we can do is offer, I mean, she must be tough if she lasted this long on her own. I mean come one, she was attacked by bandits and stabbed in the arm for fucks sake. She might be able to help the group, I mean who knows" Luke's tone turned angry. _Why the fuck would someone do this to her? This world is just so fucked up now._ "Well, looks like she put up a fight." Pete added, pointing to Clementine's dangling arms. Luke then noticed her knuckles were red raw, probably pulled one or two deadly punches. "Fuck me, must be stronger than she looks." Luke stated while the cabin was in view.

Pete watched as Luke kept staring at Clementine. "Why you looking at her like that?" Pete asked, when he said that Luke's head darted up and his cheeks went a little red. "You like her?" Pete asked grinning. "Wh- What? No! I just met her!" Luke said stuttering, Pete smirked. "We'll see about that."

"You can be a right asshole sometimes, you know that?" Luke joked, making the two men laugh. It was silent for a moment before Luke broke it. "Besides, even if I did like her, which I don't, she probably wouldn't like me anyway." Luke said, a little sad.

The two men walked back to the cabin, where four other members were sitting on the porch. "Luke? Pete? What's going on?" a man with a Spanish accent and dark hair asked. "We found a girl." Pete answered simply. "We can see that…What's she doing here?" A pregnant lady with short curly hair asked, while a big man wearing glasses helped her sit up.

"Look, she was attacked by bandits and she got stabbed in the arm." Luke answered, almost snapping at her. "Aww, Luke's found a damsel in distress." A man said while laughing. "Quiet Nick, this's serious." Pete said while Luke placed the girl on a bench. "How could you bring her here? For all we know she could be working with Carver." The pregnant woman said. "Calm down Rebecca, do you really think Carver would send a teenager with a messed up arm searching for us unarmed?" Pete said while placing his gun down on the side.

"He's got a point Rebecca, I'll have a look." The Spanish man said, while Rebecca took his word. "Thanks Carlos." Luke said, making Nick smirk. Luke noticed Nicks grin. "What?" Luke said, only making Nicks smile grow bigger. "Oh, nothing."

"Calm down, we're not gonna hurt you." Carlos's voice could be heard, Luke turned around to find the girl fully awake.

Clementine's POV:

Clementine woke up sitting on a porch bench. Her vision was fuzzy, but then she noticed a man touching her arm. Quickly she shot her arm out of his reach and he looked at her startled.

"Calm down, we're not gonna hurt you." The stranger said calmly, stepping back a bit to give her some space. Clementine quickly stood up and started to walk backwards. A sharp pain struck through her arm, she held it tightly.

Clem looked around her and saw the man in front of her, two other men and a pregnant women, as well as Luke and Pete. "Where am I?" She asked, her voice was faint, like a whisper. "You fainted, so we brought you back to our group" Luke answered as he walked closer to her, making her feel a bit uncomfortable_. I thought I told them to leave me alone, fucking idiots_.

"Do you know Carver?" The pregnant lady said while she folded her arms. "Rebecca, not now." Pete said. "Sorry, I just need to know." She replied, everyone then drew their attention to Clementine to hear her answer.

"Look, I have no idea who you're talkin' about, I just want to get out of here, alright?" Clementine said while slowly moving down the porch steps. "We want to help you, at least let us fix your arm, then you can leave if you really want to." Carlos said, holding out his arm.

Clementine thought about it for a moment, she knew if she didn't get her arm treated it would get infected, and there's a high chance she wouldn't last the night. Luke kept staring at her, she had no idea why though, for some reason she felt like she could trust him. She knew it was dangerous to trust someone that quick, she knew that all too well. She nodded.

"Alright, thank you." Carlos walked down the steps and held out his arm. Clem was hesitant at first, then she saw Luke give her a nod.

She removed the second hand bandages and showed Carlos the cut. Carlos gasped at first, then he placed his hand on the cut, making Clem squint her eyes.

"How'd this happen?" he asked, Clementine tried to remember what happened, her memory was a bit weak since she fainted.

"I went out looking for fire wood, some men caught me and chased me. One of them tackled me and stabbed my arm, then I fell in a river and walked all day. Then Luke and Pete found me." Clementine then noticed the front door opening slightly, she looked up to find a girl with glasses peering in the doorway. The two girls made eye contact.

"Who's she?" She asked, Carlos immediately shot his head towards her. "What did I say Sarah? Stay inside." The disappointed girl shut the door. She looked to be around 13 or 14, Clem thought she was sweet.

"Actually, come to mention it, what's your name?" The so-called Nick asked while scratching the back of his head. "Name's Clementine." She answered, smiling slightly. "Like the fruit?" Rebecca joked, Clem was a bit angry at first, she always used to get bullied at school because of that, but then when she thought about it; it was kind of funny.

"Well it's nice to meet you Clementine, I'm Carlos, this is Rebecca, Nick, Alvin and that was my daughter Sarah. You've already met Luke and Pete" The man observing her arm said while pointing towards each member of their group. "Nice to meet y'all." Clementine answered while the rest of their group smiled.

Carlos had finished checking her arm and walked towards the rest of the group. "How is she?" Pete asked while she rolled her sleeve back down. "Her arm looks infected, we need to clean and stitch it up right away." Clementine didn't want to accept any more from these people, they saved her life and did loads for her; she felt as though she'd be pushing it.

"What about your people, you need those supplies don't you?" Clementine asked worried, she was very grateful to these people for helping her, but the fact that they were complete strangers to her had disappeared, they seemed like good people.

"We have enough to spare, come inside and I'll stitch it up for you." Carlos said, signalling the rest of the group to go inside too. Clementine followed the rest of the group into the cabin, Luke walked up to the side of her. "Thanks." Clementine answered simply, Luke looked at her confused. "For what?"

"For everything." Luke smiled and nudged her on the shoulder. Luke stopped for a moment to talk to Nick, who had a grin on his face.

Clementine entered the cabin, it was nicely decorated and was warm, there were two couches and the place looked very cosy. The rest of the group sat down on the couches while Carlos, Clem and Luke went into the kitchen to fix her arm.

Carlos led Clementine to an island in the kitchen and she sat on one of the stools while Carlos sat on the other. Carlos had some bandages, a needle and some thread on the table. "Luke, can you get the peroxide from Sarah's room?" _Why would you keep peroxide in a bedroom?_ "Sure." Luke exited the kitchen to get the peroxide, leaving Carlos and Clementine alone.

"Thanks, for helping me." Clementine said, trying to start conversation. "Don't worry about it, Luke certainly seems to like having you around." He chuckled, all was silent for a moment before he spoke again.

"Can I ask you a favour?" He asked hesitantly, Clementine was confused of this, and wanted to know more. "Sure." Carlos started to thread the needle when he looked at Clementine. "I assume since you've lasted this long on your own, you've seen quite a bit of ugly stuff…" He paused before he spoke again. "If you would like to stay, you're welcome to, but I would ask that you don't talk about what's out there to my daughter." Clementine wasn't surprised by this, she spoke before Carlos got the chance to speak again. "I understand."

"You do?"

"Yeah, you don't want your daughter to be exposed to what's out there, you're just worried about her; I respect that." Carlos smiled before he spoke again. "Thank you, Clementine." Clem smiled in response.

Luke came through the door with a bottle of peroxide. "Here." He handed the bottle to Carlos, who dabbed the liquid on a cloth. Luke then lent against a wall, and again, was staring at her.

"This might sting a little." Carlos dabbed the cloth on Clementine's arm, but she hardly made a reaction, she just sat there taking the pain. Luke stared at her gobsmacked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four, this is basically a bonding chapter between Luke and Clem. Hope you like :)**

* * *

Luke's POV:

_Fucking hell…_Luke watched as Clementine was getting her arm stitched up, she barely moved. Sure, sometimes she bit her hand to stop her from squealing, but she looked as though she was in no pain what so ever.

Carlos had finished stitching up her arm and washed his hands. "You can bandage it can't you?" Carlos asked while looking out the window. "Yeah." She answered while observing her arm. Carlos handed her the bandages and she started to wrap them around her arm violently. "I'm gonna go check on Sarah, you're welcome to stay the night if you want to." Carlos said to Clem whilst he was hovering across the door. Clementine paused for a moment before she spoke, this got Luke worried. "Thank you." She said while wrapping her arm.

Carlos left the room. It was just him and Clementine now. He noticed Clem was wrapping her bandages very roughly. "Here, let me do it." Luke walked over to the stool Carlos was sitting and took the bandages from her hand and started to wrap them gently around her arm.

Nick's POV:

Nick saw Carlos leave the kitchen. "Forgot something?" Pete said while watching Carlos. "She's done." Carlos said, everybody gobsmacked. "Really? We didn't hear her." Nick said while looking at the kitchen door. "I know, didn't make a noise; barely moved." Carlos said while walking up the stairs.

Nick heard Luke's voice in the kitchen, and decided to eavesdrop on their conversation.

He made his way to the kitchen door and opened it slightly, enough for him to see the two. "Nick, what're you doin'?" Pete asked while walking towards Nick to pull him away from the door. "Wait a sec." Nick said pushing his uncle away.

"Nick, this is just childish, they're talkin', so what?" Alvin asked while sitting next to his wife. "I'm tellin' you right now, Luke like's her, I'm sure of it." Pete pushed his nephew away from the door. "So what if he does." Pete said, quietly so Nick wouldn't get his ass kicked by Luke.

Nick started to giggle. "What's so funny?" Rebecca asked. "Luke's wrapping her arm, it's fuckin' hilarious!"

"Wait, what?" Alvin said about to get up, but was stopped by his wife. "Alvin, you're just as bad as him." She said angrily. Nick continued to peer through the door despite his uncle's orders.

Clementine's POV:

Clem didn't realise, but she was starting to like Luke, this was the first time she actually got the chance to look at him properly.

He looked very masculine, his hair was at a medium length, and he had some stubble on his chin.

Luke continued to wrap the bandages around her arm when she noticed he had a bruise on his head. Luke noticed Clem staring at him.

"Somethin' wrong?" Luke asked, making Clem jump and snap back to reality. "Nothing… you've just got a bruise on your head is all…" Luke didn't notice this bruise and felt his forehead. "That explains the headache." He laughed, making Clementine smile slightly. "How'd you do it?" Clem asked, somewhat concerned. "Must have done it when the lurkers were out there, no biggy" he said, reassuring Clementine. "Sorry." She said quietly, staring at her knee high converse boots. "Don't worry 'bout it, it's nothin'" He said when he finally tied the bandages on her arm.

When he tied them he kept his hand on her arm. "You okay?" Clem asked, leaning closer to Luke and going to grab his shoulder. "Oh, yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Luke removed his hand from Clementine's arm and went to the cupboards and grabbed two bowls and a box of oatmeal.

"You hungry?" Clementine was uncomfortable about accepting all this stuff from a group of strangers. Clem nodded slowly, so Luke filled the two bowls with oatmeal and placed a bowl in front of Clementine.

"Thank you." Luke smiled in response and sat next to her. _Shit, this's awkward…_

"So, I gotta say, you've got nerves of steel, considering you weren't screaming when you had metal in your flesh." Luke joked while he put a spoon of oatmeal in his mouth. "I'm used to stuff like that."

"What'd you mean?" He asked concerned as she finished her spoonful of food. "Well, when I was eleven I was bit by a dog on my other arm."

She rolled up her sleeve and showed Luke her scar. "Shit, that's one helluva scar." Luke said while staring at her scar.

Clem rolled her sleeve back down and continued conversation. "Had to stitch it up myself, my friend Christa showed me how to sew but, sewing flesh and a piece of cloth are two completely different things." Clementine joked, making the two of them laugh. Clem was about to take another spoonful when Luke asked her a question.

"What happened to your parents?" Clementine stopped. "If you don't mind me asking…" he said sadly. Clementine took a breath and placed the bowl on the side. "I was with a babysitter while my parents went on vacation to Savannah. Then the outbreak started and I met a man, Lee, he took care of me, we met up with other survivors and went to Savannah to find a boat and my parents. When he said that we weren't going to find my parents, I… I ran away, there was a man who said he knew my parents, turns out he wanted to kidnap me. So I ran away, and Lee got bit. We were walking through a herd of walkers when I saw…" Clementine paused before she spoke again, if it was any other person she would've stopped there, but she felt as though she could open up to Luke. She felt that she could trust him.

"I saw my parents, only they weren't my parents anymore, then Lee fainted and I dragged him into a store, locking us inside. He told me he got bit, and…" Luke looked at her and placed his hand on top of hers, trying to comfort her.

"I shot him, but as far as I know my mom and dad are still out there eating people. So yeah, they're gone." She finished her story and realised Luke had his hand on hers.

"Sounds like you've had a pretty shitty life." He said sadly, looking at Clementine with pity.

"I'm still alive aren't I?" She said sarcastically trying to change the mood. "Anyway, enough 'bout me, what about you?" Luke was almost surprised to hear Clem ask that question. Clem noticed his facial expression once she stood up and started to wash her bowl.

"If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine." Clem wiped the bowl dry and placed it in the same spot Luke had got it from.

"No, I don't mind, when all of it started I was round Nick's house, I went back to mine but, they didn't make it. Ever since then, I've been with Nick and Pete. His mom died recently, so he might be a bit, you know." Clem's expression saddened, why did there have to be death everywhere, there was never a happy ending.

"Sorry to hear that." She said simply, then she looked out the window, it was very dark outside, and she could see a few walkers in the distance. Luke went over to Clem to see what she was looking at. He walked up closer to Clem and noticed a mark on her neck.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thought I'd treat you guys to two chapters in one day, hope you like it :)**

* * *

Luke's POV:

"What's that?" Luke pointed to the mark on her neck, which made her jump slightly.

"Oh, it's nothin'" Luke arched an eyebrow, almost as if to say 'I know that's not true'. "Clem?" Luke moved more of her jacket out of the way to reveal what appeared to be a love bite.

"When did this happen?" he asked while she stuttered out of the way. "It's nothin', really." Luke knew that someone did this to her, that made him mad. "Clementine, tell me." Luke crossed his arms while

Clementine moved her jacket back so no one could see the mark. "Fine, one of the bandit's tackled me, stabbed me in the arm then gave me this, he tried to, you know, I pushed him off and a walker got him, alright?" Luke was shocked. _I would fucking kill him if he weren't already dead. _

"He tried to rape you, didn't he?" Luke asked calmly, while staring into Clementine's eyes. Her expression saddened, and she slowly nodded. "It's alright though, I pushed him off before he got the chance." Clementine said, trying to calm Luke down.

Luke kept avoiding eye contact with her, until she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Luke, you alright?" She asked quietly, Luke turned around and saw Clementine's face. They stared at each other for a while, until Nick burst into the room, with a grin on his face as per usual.

"You two wanna come with me and Pete to the river tomorrow?" Luke was almost angry with Nick, he was enjoying talking with Clementine alone. "I'll go." Clementine answered, Luke almost surprised by how quickly she gave an answer. "Yeah, I'll go too." Luke answered looking at Nick with a grin on his face.

Clementine's POV:

Clementine noticed Nick's grin, making her wonder. "Why so smug?" She asked, Luke also folding his arms as if to say the same question.

"Oh, no real reason, I'll go tell Pete." Nick exited the room, when he did Clem could hear him laughing quietly outside. "What was that all about?" Clementine asked Luke while he had his hand on his head. "I think I've got an idea…Well, I'll go get some blankets; you can have my bed if you want. I'll sleep on the couch." Clementine really felt like an asshole now, at this point she decided enough was enough.

"No, I'll be fine, I'll sleep on the couch." She answered. "You sure? I don't mind." Luke said, sounding as though he wanted Clem to sleep on a bed. Clementine really didn't care if she slept on the sofa, it beat sleeping on the floor outside for the past 6 years.

"Yeah, I'm sure, thanks anyway." Luke nodded and exited the kitchen, Clementine closely following.

In the living room, Clementine saw Carlos and his daughter playing chess. "Everyone else went to bed?" Luke asked Carlos as he opened a cupboard full with blankets and supplies.

"Yeah, Sarah sweetie, this's Clementine, Clementine this is Sarah." Carlos introduced the two girls.

Luke's POV:

"Nice to meet you Sarah." Clementine greeted first, she was very polite, too polite in Luke's mind.

"Hi, do you wanna play? I already bet dad." She joked, making Clem giggle slightly. Clementine looked at Carlos, He then nodded and walked upstairs.

"Don't stay up too long Sarah, one game and that's it." Carlos said to his daughter while halfway up the stairs. "Kay dad, night."

Carlos was about to go back up the stairs when he surprised Luke slightly. "G'night Clem." Luke looked over to Clem and she was quite surprised by it too. "Night Carlos, thanks for everything." Carlos smiled and went upstairs.

Clem sat down on the couch and started to play chess with Sarah. Luke placed the blankets next to her. "Thanks Luke." Luke nodded and went to sit down next to her, but noticed Nick hovering by the stairs. Luke had to talk to him.

"Clem, we're waking up early to go to the river, around 8 am, that alright with you?" Luke asked her and she nodded. "Kay, I'm gonna hit the hay, night you two."

"Night Luke." Clementine answered followed by Sarah, who was losing at her game of chess.

Luke smiled and went up the stairs, when his bedroom door was blocked by Nick. It was almost as if he didn't stop smiling since Clem came.

"What?" Luke asked sighing. "You know what." Nick answered, Luke simply sighed and opened his bedroom door, Nick following closely and shutting the door.

Clementine's POV:

Clem was winning her game of chess, she always used to win with Lee too.

"How old are you?" Sarah asked when she moved one of her pieces. "I'm eighteen I think, what about you?" Sarah and Clem smiled while they were having the conversation. "I'm fourteen, I'll be fifteen next month."

Clementine smiled, she remembered when it was her fifteenth birthday; Omid and Christa took her fishing. Then they all had their dinner and Clem was given a can of fruit cocktail for desert. It didn't seem like much to anyone else, but she really appreciated it.

"Congrats, you're very pretty for a fourteen year old." Clementine commented, which was true in her eyes. Her hair was very pretty, and her glasses looked cute on her.

"Thanks, but you're prettier, I've never seen anyone as pretty as you." Sarah said while she removed one of Clementine's pieces from play. "No one's ever said that to me before, thanks." Clementine soon made a recovery from her loss, and took out two of Sarah's pieces.

"I think Luke likes you." Sarah said, which made Clementine nearly drop a piece on the floor. "Nah." Clementine answered. "Seriously, I think he does, he looks at you funny."

Clementine laughed, she kinda did like Luke a bit; he was kind and had a good sense of humour. Clem thought he looked a bit cute too, despite all the bruises, well, Clem was one to talk; she was covered in 'em.

Clementine won the game, making Sarah moan a bit, but not by much. "Ah, that would've been my tenth win in a row." Sarah said, making Clementine giggle a bit.

"Alright, you heard your dad, up to bed." Sarah nodded and made her way up the stairs, and stopped for a moment. "You're nice, I like you." She said very quietly, Clementine smiled back.

"I like you too Sarah, go on up to bed, I'll see you tomorrow." Sarah nodded with a very happy smile on her face.

Sarah reminded Clem of Duck for some reason, she seems so full of hope, never down. Clementine grabbed the blanket Luke gave her and lay down on the couch. Luke.

For some unknown reason, Clementine really trusted him. She felt as though she could talk to him. She liked Luke, and what if Sarah was right, what if Luke liked her?


	6. Chapter 6

**Luke and Nick keeping secrets...oooh. School's coming soon, but i'll try and update as soon as I can. I know it's short, but hope you like the chapter :)**

* * *

Luke's POV:

**10 minutes earlier**

"What's with the smile?" Luke asked while Nick shut the door behind them. "You know why. You like her don't you?" Nick said, with a smile from ear to ear.

Luke was silent for a moment, he did like her, but he knew Nick was just going to blurt out like he always does. "Oh my fucking god…you do like her!" Nick said, almost shouting it out.

"Nick! Keep your fucking voice down, people are tryin' to sleep!" Luke said whispering loudly. "Oh really, or do you just not want her to hear?" Nick said laughing. Luke didn't realise it, but he was blushing. "Luke, you look like a fucking apple!" Nick then went to open the door. "Nick! What're you doin'?" Luke asked shouting under his breath.

Luke followed Nick out onto the stairs, Nick was kneeling on the floor, watching Clem and Sarah play chess. "Nick, what the hell are you doin'?" Luke asked whispering, not wanting Clem to notice they were spying on her.

"How old are you?" Luke drew his attention away from Nick and towards the two girls. Luke never bothered to ask her that question, so he wanted to know. "I'm eighteen I think, what about you?" Clementine answered in a voice like silk, Luke couldn't help but smile_. Only a two year age difference, that's great._

"I'm fourteen, I'll be fifteen next month." Sarah said, Luke could see Clem smiling, she was quiet for a while, but then she spoke again. "Congrats, you're very pretty for a fourteen year old."

Luke smiled, Clem was one of the kindest and polite people he knew, even though they only met the same day.

"Thanks, but you're prettier, I've never seen anyone as pretty as you." Sarah said, Luke could see Clem blushing slightly.

Luke had to agree, she was very slim and had a great body, but the one thing he liked most were her eyes. Her big amber eyes, they were mesmerizing.

"No one's ever said that to me before, thanks." Clementine answered smiling.

"Bet you want to go tell her that, don't you?" Nick asked quietly on the top of the stairs. "Shut up Nick." Luke wanted to hear more of their conversation, even though when he thought about it, it did look pretty bad that he was eavesdropping on them.

Luke saw Clem take away two of Sarah's pieces away from play. _Smart girl._ It was quiet for a bit, until Sarah spoke again.

"I think Luke likes you." She said without hesitation. Luke's cheeks started to go red, he dreaded what Clementine's reaction would be. Nick noticed this, and tried his best to stop laughing.

Luke noticed Clem nearly drop a piece when Sarah said that_. Great, now she won't want to talk to me._ Clementine stuttered for a bit, and Luke could see she was blushing too.

"Nah." Clementine said while rubbing her neck, where she got the love bite. _Some fucking people these days…_

"Seriously, I think he does, he looks at you funny." Sarah said after, Clementine and Luke laughed quietly, almost simultaneously. Clementine didn't say a word after, she won the game. Luke was pleased that she did, he was getting tired of Sarah winning all the time. Sarah was moaning how she didn't win, but quickly stopped. Luke could see Clem smiling. She had a cute smile, her eyes lit up when she did.

Nick's POV:

Nick saw Luke staring at Clem once she finished the game. He wouldn't stop smiling, Nick couldn't help but laugh. He knew he was right, Luke definitely liked her. He was sure of it.

"Come on Romeo, before you get caught spying on Juliet." Nick said, trying to hold back his laughter.

The two men moved away from the stairs when they saw Sarah was about to come up the stairs.

Luke and Nick re-entered the room, when Nick shut the door he burst out laughing.

"What's so fucking funny Nick?" Luke was shouting at Nick, which only made him laugh even more. "You look like your face got dipped in red dye!"

"Nick, this's serious!" Nick noticed Luke was serious about this, so he stopped laughing, but was still grinning.

Luke's POV:

"You know what Nick, sometimes you can be such an asshole!" Luke said while he could feel his cheeks burning. "Well, do you like her?" Nick asked, Luke wanted to say no just to get him to shut up, but he didn't want to lie. Did he like her? He didn't know. They only met that day, but he felt like she was the one.

"I don't know Nick, I really don't" Luke shrugged his shoulders, scratching the back of his head. "Why don't you know?" Nick asked, Luke stared at him like it was obvious.

"We only met this morning Nick, that's why." Luke said, almost angry with Nick. "But, are you starting to like her?" Luke knew the answer to the question instantly.

"Yeah, I think so." Luke answered blushing. "Well, there you go, you're starting to like her, just know her a bit more and who knows, you might like her." Nick was stupid at times, but sometimes he really helped Luke. He appreciated it a lot. "Talk to her tomorrow."

"Nick, I don't know."

"Look man, just talk to her, have a conversation, know her more, I don't fucking know." Nick chuckled at the end, as did Luke.

"Why did Sarah have to open her big mouth?" Luke said folding his arms. Nick sat on a chair. "Look on the bright side, she didn't say she hated you." That was true, but yet again she could be thinking it.

"She doesn't know that we know what she and Sarah were talkin' about, so tomorrow don't act weird. Girls pick up on that really fucking fast. It's unnatural."

"Since when did you know thing's 'bout girls Nick?" Luke joked, laughing while doing so. "I just do, so get some sleep, in the morning we'll go to the river. I'll walk with you and she can walk with Pete."

"Wouldn't it be better if I walked with her?"

"Nah, you probably won't talk much while you're with her alone. That a plan?" Nick asked, Luke didn't want to agree with his plan, but it made sense. "Alright fine."

"That settles it then, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Nick."

"What?"

"Don't tell anyone…please." Luke was practically begging Nick, he grinned at first but then agreed not to tell anyone. "Okay, fine, I'll see you tomorrow man." He patted Luke on the shoulder and exited the room.

Luke went into bed and thought about Clementine for a bit_. Is it bad I want to check on her?_ Luke thought about for a while and made up his mind. _Okay, if I run into anyone, I'm getting a drink._ He thought in his mind.

Then he opened the door and peered his head over the stairs. He saw Clementine sleeping soundly on the couch. _Why am I so worried 'bout her? She had her fucking arm stitched up and didn't even move for fucks sake._ He then went back to his room and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7, just like to thank everyone for the positive feedback. I'm thinking about writing another fan fic, not sure what to write though. Anway, hope you like this chapter ;)**

* * *

Clementine's POV:

Clementine woke up early the next morning, around 6:30am, She couldn't sleep that well. But she was surprised that she didn't have any nightmares that night. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, letting out a little yawn. She then looked outside the window. It looked like it was going to be a nice day, the sun was just rising, so it was still kinda dark. Clementine sat on the windowsill and looked outside for a while. Watching the sun rise and the birds flying up in the sky, but then she looks down. She could see a couple of Lurkers in the woods, they were far away, but the thought of walkers made Clementine shudder.

It was around 7:30 when someone finally woke up. Pete came walking down the stairs and noticed Clementine sitting on the windowsill.

"You're up early, how long you been awake?" Pete asked, almost startling Clementine as she was zoned out for so long. "About an hour." She answered simply, Pete then checked if there was something drawing Clementine's attention, and only saw tree's and birds.

"You got your head in the clouds?" Pete asked. Clementine shook herself out of the trance. "Sorry."

"Hey, don't worry 'bout it" Pete walked over to grab his rifle. "You ready to go?" Clementine moved off the window sill and sat down to put her shoes on. Pete noticed her converse. They were knee high and had a lot of laces.

"This gonna take a while?" he asked laughing while doing so. "They have zips, probably would've shot myself if I had to tie them over and over again." Clementine laughed along with Pete.

"You need a gun?" Pete asked while picking up a small pistol from their supplies. "Nah, I'm good." Clementine reached her pistol and showed it Pete. "Glock-17, you gotta good taste in weaponry." Pete and Clementine laughed. "Well, I'm gonna wake those two up, can you look outside for lurkers? Don't want to run into any before we've even left."

"Yeah, sure." Pete nodded and made his way upstairs.

Clementine opened the front door and stepped onto the porch. She looked in the direction they were headed and checked for walkers. There weren't any that she could see or hear, she had eye's like a hawk and ears like a bat, so if she couldn't hear or see 'em, there weren't any there. Clementine sat down on the step and waited for the others to come. She pulled out her pistol and turned the safety off, she checked how much ammo she had left. "1 bullet left." She said to herself and kept the gun in her hand.

She waited ten minutes outside, until Pete, Nick and Luke stepped outside. Clementine stood up and looked towards the others as they grabbed their weapons. "Everyone ready?" Pete asked, the trio nodded, and they all started walking into the forest towards the river.

Pete was talking to Clem most of the time, the two walked in front while Nick and Luke were walking behind them. Clem could hear whispering behind her and Pete, whenever she looked back they stopped. _The fuck?_

They'd been walking for around 10 minutes until Nick popped a question. "Uncle Pete, I'm goin' for a leak, Luke can you keep watch?"

"Sure" he answered and the two of them walked into the trees. Pete tapped Clementine's shoulder and signalled her to follow him. "Come on." Pete said, leaving Clementine confused. "Shouldn't we wait for them?"

"Nah, they know their way, come one. I'm pretty sure you don't really want to stand around while they're pissin' on a tree." Clementine nodded "fair point." The two laughed and Clementine followed Pete.

They were walking on the path until Pete spoke. "How're you holdin' up?" Clementine looked at her arm, she nearly forgot that she had her flesh sewed back together. "Fine, thanks." She answered simply while observing her gun.

"Who taught you how to shoot properly? Or did you teach yourself?" Clementine removed her attention from the pistol and looked behind her, the two men weren't there still. Clem then started to get worried. "My friend taught me, I can shoot pistols and snipers, never really shot anything else." Clementine answered. "How's your aim?" Pete asked while looking down to her Pistol. "Relatively good."

"Well, I guess you can't get any worse than Nick." Pete said laughing. "Why'd you say that?" Clementine asked.

"Well, he was around eleven when I took him hunting for the first time, found a beautiful 13-point buck just standing there on the ridgeline." He was waving his arms around, acting out the memory. "He lines up the shot just like I taught him, then I hear him start whining', he turns to me and say's 'I can't do it, I can't shoot it Uncle Pete, please don't make me shoot it'" His voice rose in pith when he acted out Nick's speech, which made Clem laugh.

"I wouldn't have had any problem, as long as everyone got fed after."

"You hunt?" Pete asked while they started walking again. "I had to hunt every day, my friend Christa really sucked." Pete laughed, then noticed Clementine's saddened expression.

"You alright Clem?" Clementine snapped out of it and explained "Sorry, I just hope Christa got out of there, she went a bit cu-coo after she lost her husband and baby, I don't really blame her though. I'm just worried." Pete patted Clem on the shoulder to comfort her.

"Don't worry 'bout it, I'm sure she's fine." Clem smiled and was about to speak when she was interrupted.

"HEY!" Nick was shouting at the top of his voice._ Does he want walkers to find us?_ Nick and Luke came running towards Clem and Pete. "Why didn't you wait?" Nick asked as soon as they were close enough. "You want us standin' around while you piss on a tree?" Pete asked, making Luke and Clem laugh slightly. "Point taken." He said, laughing with the rest of the group.

"Come on, it ain't that far now." Pete started to walk forward again, except Nick was walking with him, and Luke and Clem were walking together.

"How's your arm?" Luke asked, trying to start conversation. "Fine, thanks, how're you doing? You looked kinda down this morning." Clem answered. Luke then looked at Nick then back at Clem. "I'm fine, just tired. Pete told me you woke up early this mornin'" Luke said. "Not necessarily, I usually wake up that time." Luke looked at Nick again. Clementine was curious.

"So, are you and Nick…you know." Luke's eyes widened as Clementine's pace started to slow. "What? Fuck no! What makes you say that?" Luke asked, when he was interrupted by Clementine. "I'm joking, chill." Luke relaxed a bit, then laughed after.

Clem saw Nick turn around and look at Luke. _What are those two up to?_ When Nick turned around Clem asked him. "Nick always that weird?" Luke laughed at her question. "You don't know the half of it." The two laughed. It was quiet for a bit, but Luke spoke up.

"Say, I had a word with the rest of the group..." Clementine was concerned, what did she do now? "They said you're welcome to stay as long as you want."

As much as Clementine liked Luke, she couldn't stay. She had to carry on and get to Wellington, hopefully Christa was heading that way too. "Thanks, but no thanks, I'm not staying." Clem tried to say it in the nicest way she could, but Luke seemed pretty pissed. "What? Why?" Luke asked, his pace so slow they were nearly shuffling. "As much as I like your group, I can't stay, I have to keep moving."

Clementine's expression saddened, she did like these people, but she couldn't risk building a connection with anyone, not matter how much she missed people caring for her. "Why'd you wanna leave Clem?" Nick asked from front. "I have to get to Wellington, my friend Christa might be there." Clem went to turn to Luke, but he wasn't there.

Clem looked behind her and he was standing blatantly in the middle of the path, looking at his feet. Clem went to walk over to him when she was stopped by Nick. "I'll talk to him, you head to the river with Pete; we'll meet you there." Nick walked over to Luke and talked to him.

Clem was hesitant at first, but then she followed Pete to the river. Clem kept looking back towards Nick and Luke, she really felt like an asshole. "Don't worry 'bout 'em, if you don't want to stay we can't force you." Pete said while they were walking. "God, I feel like a right asshole." Clementine said while she was holding her gun.

"They'll come around…Oh, I never asked…" Clem looked up to Pete and noticed he was looking at his rifle. "How old are you?" Clem was confused at first, what did her age have to do with anything? "Eighteen, why?" She answered slowly, confused as to why Pete would ask her. "Just wondering', well I mean I'm going 45, Nick's 20 and so is Luke. Rebecca's 30 I think, Alvin's 32, Carlos is going on 37 and Sarah's 15 next month." Clem didn't really care about this, it wasn't as if she was staying anyway.

Pete was going on about guns until Clem eventually wasn't listening, she didn't want to be rude, but it was like talking to Omid about the civil war. Boring. Clem eventually noticed the river and when they walked over, they were horrified.

Luke's POV:

**5 minutes earlier**

Luke was quite sad about Clem's confession, she only came to the group yesterday and she's already talking about leaving.

"Look man, if she don't want to stay, you can't make her." Nick was trying to cheer him up, but it didn't help much. "I know, that's why I'm like this, I don't' want her to leave." Nick was quite confused. "She can take care of herself Luke, hell, I was scared to talk to her when she was carrying that pistol, thought if I said something wrong she'd shoot me." Luke stopped him right there.

"She nearly got raped Nick, that's why she was rubbing her neck last night, she's got love bite's all over it." Nick was shocked, it was obvious he didn't expect that to have happened. "Is that why she was weird with you and Pete when you saved her? You said she wanted to get away really bad." Luke nodded in agreement.

"Must be, plus, I don't think she's doing so well with her arm, you saw the blood on those bandages, right?" Nick nodded and stared into the distance where Clem and Pete were barely visible. "Yeah, why don't you try making an agreement or something? Tell her to stay until her arm gets better?" Luke thought it was a good Idea and was about to speak when he heard Pete shouting by the river.

"Nick! Luke!" Pete shouted, and the two men looked at each other, then ran towards Pete and Clem.


	8. Chapter 8

**Clementine gets a new toy at the river... hope you like chapter eight, sorry it's a little late :)**

* * *

Clementine's POV:

Clem was shocked, there were bodies all over the place, some were on their side of the river, some were on the other, and even some on the little island in the middle.

"Who the fuck did this?" Clem asked quietly under her breath.

"Nick! Luke!" Pete shouted the two men, in about a minute or so Clem could see them running towards them. "What's wro- Jesus…" Nick said while he noticed the bodies on the floor. _Heh, I know it's no time for puns but, drowning pool, let the bodies hit the floor, man._

"This wasn't no rinkey-dinkey pissin' match." Pete explained as he stepped onto one of the boulders which allowed him to pass onto the other side of the stream. "What was it then?" Luke asked. Clementine folded her arms. "FUBAR…" Clementine answered and made her way across the stream, but instead of hopping on the boulders she just walked straight through the water. Pete was staring at her.

"What?" She asked confused. "Cold feet?" He said with a grin. "I don't care, what we gonna do here?" She asked as she kicked the water off her shoes. "Nick, you search that side, Clem you search the middle, Luke you come with me to search over there. "

"What're we looking for?" Luke asked for everyone. "Anything that could tell us who did this, and look for ammo, we're running low." He said as he went to step on more boulders to cross to the other side.

"I think we know full well Carver was the one who did this Pete…" Nick said as he folded his arms. _What the hell are they talkin' about?_ "Who's Carver?" Clementine asked concerned, she remembered when Rebecca ask if she was working for him. The three men looked at each other before Pete answered. "Let's just say, he's dangerous." Pete said as he was poking one of the bodies. "Everyone's dangerous in one way or another." Clem muttered obviously.

Luke and Pete made their way to the other side of the river, while Clem started searching three bodies on the island.

She first found two, a man and a woman. Without taking any chances she grabbed an old screwdriver hidden in one of her boots and stabbed each one in the head, not wanting one of 'em to jump out at her. "They look pretty fresh, if we're lucky, we beat everyone else to it."

She started searching their pockets when she turned to the other side of the river. She saw Pete and Luke searching some very old walkers.

"Nothin' on these ones." Pete said as he stood back up to search the rest_. Noobs, are they really that stupid? All you're going to find on old walkers are credit cards._ Clementine laughed to herself. When she had finished searching she observed what she had found.

She found a full magazine which was compatible with her glock-17, a pocket knife and a pack of Ibuprofen. _I love being smart._ Clementine went over to search the last walker. She raised her screwdriver above her head when to her amazement she saw something awfully familiar. It was her backpack.

Her old grey backpack was open, revealing all its contents; her water bottle's, some energy bars, and a lighter. Next to her backpack was a fire axe, except it looked very familiar.

Slowly she walked over to her backpack and the fire axe when she was startled to find the man was still alive, but barely. Clementine then realised it was one of the members of the bandit's group. The one that tried to chase her, rape her and kill her.

"You were in the woods before…" Clem's breathing started to pick up speed. The man had blood on his face, and Clem saw two bullet wound on his body, one in his stomach and the other in his right shoulder. He wasn't going to make it. He kept staring at Clem, she was full of anger.

"Don't you remember me? I'm the 'pretty' dangerous one…" The man was barely breathing, but Clem didn't care. The man slowly pointed to one of the bottles of water from her backpack. Clem looked back at the man, he was slowly bleeding to death, there was no way he was going to survive, by the looks of it; he had been there for hours.

Clem then looked back at the fire axe and reached towards it. She the stood up with the fire axe in her hand. "You're not going to live, there's only one thing I can do for you now…" She said quietly, the man nodded, understanding what she meant. Clem raised the fire axe above her head. "I'm sorry…" She said quietly. "I understand." He said as he coughed up blood. Clem closed her eyes and swung the axe into his head, his blood spraying all over her.

Clementine caught her breath and looked at her results. The top of this head was completely cut off, Clem was definitely stronger than she looked. She then noticed the man still had his eyes open, she slowly knelt down and closed his eyes. "Rest in peace." She mumbled to herself.

She then looked up to the others, she saw Pete searching one of the walkers, but then she saw something starting to crawl up behind him. "PETE! LOOK OUT!" She shouted to him, making him turn around and see the walker jump on him. He was fighting the walker off, but it was still on top of him.

Without hesitation, Clementine grabbed her pistol and aimed it at the walkers head and pulled the trigger. Bull's-eye. Straight through the head. She watched as Pete pushed the lifeless corpse off of him.

"SHIT!" Luke was shouting this time, he had fell in the water and a walker was on top of him, and another was walking towards him.

Clem put her backpack on her shoulders and aimed the gun only to hear a click. _Shit…_ She grabbed the fire axe and ran as fast as she could to Luke.

When she got close enough she kicked the walker in the face, causing it to fall back. She then raised the axe and slammed it straight into the walkers head. She then saw the other walker getting closer, quickly she put her foot against the torso of the walker and pulled out the axe. The walker was getting closer, she waited for the right moment. Suddenly she swung it from the side, decapitating the walker as her swing had reached a tree.

She drew her attention back to Luke and ran to him. She held out her hand for Luke to grab. Clementine pulled him up. "You alright?" Clementine asked, she then saw blood running down his forehead. "You're bleeding." Clementine placed her hand on his hair and moved it out of the way to reveal a cut on his forehead. "I'm fine Clem, come on, we gotta get outta here." And then, almost as if it were perfect timing, a horde of walkers emerged from the woods, surrounding them.

Luke's POV:

**5 minutes earlier**

Luke made his way to the other side of the river with Pete, watching Clementine as she walked towards the bodies.

"You alright boy?" Pete asked him. He nodded his head vigorously. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine." He said it in a way where anyone could tell that he was lying. Pete raised an eyebrow. Luke just looked down, and then at one of the bodies and made his way towards it.

In the distance he saw Clem stabbing the bodies through the head. "What's she doing?" Luke asked, Pete drew his attention away from the dead walker and to Clementine, who stabbed the second body through the head.

"She's probably killin' 'em proper so they don't jump out at her while she's searchin' 'em…smart kid." Pete said as he knelt down to another walker and searching its pockets.

Luke continued searching. It was quiet for a while until Luke asked Pete an unlikely question. "Pete? Eh, I don't know how to say it…" Pete knew that Luke was troubled. "What's wrong?" He asked, moving towards Luke and holding his shoulder.

Luke processed what he was about to say through his head. "How…how do you know if you love someone?" Pete looked at him, then at Clementine who was searching through a backpack. Pete then smiled.

"You just do, when you see them you get all fuzzy in your gut. Whenever you're near them you're happy, and you care for them a lot." Pete said as he got closer to Luke. Luke had all those feelings for Clem, he always felt happy when she was around him, he did get a fuzzy feeling in his gut, and he did care about her a lot.

"She did feel pretty bad earlier, about you going off on a strop." Pete said, this surprised Luke, he thought she'd just be annoyed because he was acting so childish. Pete looked at Clementine, who had found a fire axe and was holding it in her hand.

"I think she like's ya." He stated, Luke shook his head in denial. "No, there's no way." He said depressed. Pete placed a hand on his shoulder and turned him around to Clementine's direction. "Now, what do you see?" Pete asked. Luke wasn't falling for his riddle shit again.

"I see Clementine with an axe in a lurkers head." Pete shook his head. "No Luke, what do you see in her?" Luke was confused at first, but then he realised.

"I see a kind, beautiful girl. Whenever I'm around her my heart starts aching, and when I look in her eyes…" Pete was smiling as Luke continued to look at Clementine. "I see a scared, little girl. And when I see that, it makes me want to do everything I can to help her." Pete smiled and tapped him on the back.

"You like her alright, there's no way you'd go this soft for any ordinary girl." Pete said joking, making Luke smile slightly.

"What were you two talkin' 'bout in the kitchen last night?" Pete asked while he stood up to grab his rifle. "Clem was tellin' me about her past, and what happened when the bandits attacked her." He said while he got up himself. "Oh, what'd she say?" Pete asked concerned. Luke sighed.

"You noticed how Clem keeps rubbing her neck?" Luke looked towards her direction. Pete nodded. "I have actually, yeah…Why?"

"Those bandits that attacked her tried to fucking rape her, one of 'em gave her a hickey. When she told me I felt like killin' someone." Luke said rubbing his head. Pete was shocked to hear this, especially about Clementine.

"Really? They didn't actually…you know…did they?" Pete asked concerned about the girl. Luke shook his head in denial. "No, she pushed him off and a lurker got him." Pete sighed. The two were quiet for a moment as they saw Clem get the axe out of the lurkers head.

"I'm gonna keep looking, there are some more round there." Luke nodded, the distance between them got farther.

Luke was halfway through searching a dead lurker when he heard Clementine shout. "PETE! LOOK OUT!" Luke shot his head towards Clementine, who had her pistol aimed at a walker on top of Pete. She pulled the trigger, the bullet went straight through the walkers head, despite the distance between them. _Nice shot._

Luke was too focused on Pete to notice the walker coming up behind him. He panicked and fell on the floor, hitting his head off a rock. Quickly he turned around and the walker got on top of him, he fought back with all his strength. At the very moment he thought he was going to die, a very familiar shoe came into contact with the walkers head.

It was Clem, she kicked it so hard it fell off of Luke. Clem quickly raised the axe above her head and slammed it into the walker's skull. Luke could see a walker behind her, he was just about to shout when he saw Clem pull the axe out of the walker's skull and decapitated the walker behind her. _Holy fuck…_

Clementine then ran towards Luke and held out her hand. "You alright?" She said with a voice like silk, he suddenly had the urge to kiss her, when he was stopped by Clementine's comment. "You're bleeding." Clementine placed her hand on his hair and moved it out of the way to reveal a cut on his forehead. He then placed his hand on his head and blood was on it. "I'm fine Clem, come on, we gotta get outta here." Luke said trying not to worry her, but he could tell by the way she was looking at him she wasn't buying it.

Luke turned around a saw a horde of walkers heading there way. Gun shots were deafening, until they eventually stopped. "Shit, I'm outta ammo!" Pete shouted across the other to warn the others. Luke looked at Nick, who was now using his gun as a melee weapon.

"God dammit, you get your asses over here, all of you!" Pete was shouting, everybody followed his orders.

When they were running Luke heard Clem squeal slightly, he turned around and saw a walker trying to take a bite out of her arm. Without hesitation, Luke pulled out his machete and ran over to them. Clem tripped over and landed on her arm, she quickly got back to her feet though and raised her fire axe.

Before she got the chance to go for the kill, a walker grabbed her from behind. Luke sliced the first walkers head in two, then pulled the other off of Clementine and punched it, then slicing its head in half.

Luke immediately drew his attention back to Clem, who was picking up the fire axe from the floor. "You alright?" Luke asked as he saw blood coming from her bandages on her arm. "I'm fine, thanks Luke"

"Come on you two! We can't hold 'em off much longer!" Pete and Nick were fighting off the walkers one by one, waiting for Luke and Clem to reach them.

Luke grabbed her by the other arm and pulled her to the two men. Clementine followed Luke closely, until she overtook him slightly_. Damn, she's fucking fast. _Luke thought to himself as he was running.

"We gotta get the fuck out of here!" Nick was shouting as he was shooting the walkers with his rifle. Pete was using his gun as a melee weapon and Clem was killing one by one with her axe.

"Over there, there's an opening!" Clem shouted pointing to an opening. "Come on!" Nick and Pete were the first ones to run, then Luke and Clementine. Luke constantly kept checking if Clem was behind him, which she was the whole way.

The group had ran for about 5 minutes, the walkers following them closely. "Over there!" Pete shouted while running towards what appeared to be an old car garage. The group ran in, Pete and Nick were catching their breath while Luke and Clem pushed themselves against the door to stop the walkers from getting in.


	9. Chapter 9

**Luke and Clem play doctors and nurses! ;O;. Hope you like this chapter. :)**

* * *

Clementine's POV:

Clementine was desperately holding the door while a huge group of walkers were banging on it. Luke and Clem were holding the door, while Nick and Pete were catching their breath, which annoyed Clementine a bit.

"Find something to block this!" Luke shouted while he and Clem were desperately pushing the door back. Pete and Nick sprang into action and searched the building. While they were gone the two lost their fight against the walkers, and two of them tried to get in. Luke and Clementine quickly got back on their feet and pushed as hard as they could.

Two walkers were blocking the door with their heads. Clementine threw her axe on the floor and pulled out her pistol. While she was still pushing she shot one of the through the head making it fall back out of the doorway. Luke got his machete and sliced the other one's head clean off.

They finally managed to shut the door again. They were desperately holding back, when their fight was stopped by two large crates being pushed along the door.

As soon as the crates were in place both Luke and Clementine slid along the wall and sat on the floor, both breathing heavily. "Holy shit, that was close." Nick said while looking around for walkers. Pete noticed the two were out of breath and bleeding. "You two alright?" Pete asked as Nick drew his attention back to them. "I'm good." Luke said first.

Clem was still catching her breath. "Clem? You good?" Nick asked, and when he did Luke shot his head towards her. When she finally caught her breath she replied "Yeah, I'm alright." Clementine stood up as well as Luke, who pointed out her arm was bleeding again.

"You're bleeding." When Luke said that everyone looked at Clem "You are too." Then everyone looked at Luke's forehead. Nick was looking around. "There's an office round there, you two can get cleaned up while me and Pete keep watch." Pete nodded. "Yeah, you two get cleaned up, we'll keep look out." Clem was hesitant at first, but then she saw Luke's head was bleeding more.

Luke was first to walk into the office, then Clementine. Clementine placed her back pack on a desk and searched through it to see what she had to help Luke.

"Man, my head hurts." Luke stated as he held his wound. Clementine's expression saddened, she then remembered she found some ibuprofen on the bodies she searched. She reached in her pocket and pulled the pack out. She was reading the back of instructions when she heard Luke.

Luke's POV:

"You sure you're alright?" Luke asked concerned. Clementine still kept searching through her supplies, ignoring Luke's question. "I got some ibuprofen earlier; I think two should be enough."

Luke watched as Clementine grabbed a bottle of water from the bag and pushed out two ibuprofen pills. Clementine walked over to Luke and gave him the stuff. Luke didn't say thanks, he just repeated his question.

"Clem, are you okay?" Clementine still ignored his question and pulled out another bottle of water. Luke then watched as she ripped a small section of her jacket off and poured water over it. She then grabbed the damp cloth and placed it on his wound. "Clem, answer me!" Clementine was still ignoring him "I might have some bandages in my bag, looks pretty bad."

Clementine went to walk towards her bag when Luke grabbed her arm, stopping her. "Clem!" Luke then noticed she was squinting her eyes and hissing quietly, he looked down and noticed he was grabbing her stab wound tightly.

"Holy shit! I'm sorry" Luke quickly released his grip and allowed her to walk away. Luke felt really bad, Clem was searching through her backpack when she pulled out some old bandages. She then walked back towards Luke and sat next to him. She then gently placed the damp fabric back on his head.

"You took them pills yet?" She asked while moving his hair out the way. Luke then saw the bottle of water and pills beside him. "Do I have to force you?" Clementine said smiling. _How can she be happy? I hurt her so much earlier and she's acting so calm about it?_

Luke noticed Clem grab the bottle and pills and pushed them in his hands. "It'll help with the headache."

Luke eventually gave up, and ingested the pills and took a sip of water. Once he finished he saw Clem clean his head again, and while doing so he saw Clementine's bandages were nearly dripping in blood. "Clem, your arm"

"Shh…just be quiet and stay still."

"But…"

"Shut it." Luke followed her orders and stopped talking, once she finished cleaning the cut, she grabbed some bandages and started wrapping them around Luke's head.

It was about 5 minutes until Clementine spoke again, she was knotting the bandages at the back of his head. "Thanks for saving my ass again." She said quietly, when she finished with Luke's cut, he drew his attention to her arm. "No prob, thanks for saving mine, should probably have a look at your arm."

Clementine walked away from Luke and sat on her own unwrapping her bandages. Luke walked over to her and watched her unwrapping them. He then looked at her face, she looked pale and tired. When she finished unwrapping them she looked startled.

"Shit, stitches have come out." Luke then looked and saw blood was still dripping. At that point enough was enough, he grabbed the water from earlier and ripped a part of his shirt of and poured water over it.

"What're you doin'?" She asked while Luke knelt down. "You ripped your shirt so I'll rip mine, call it even." Clementine laughed quietly, Luke dabbed the blood off of Clementine's arm and searched around for stuff.

Luke noticed Clem open the bag from earlier and pull out a small needle and some fishing wire. Clem threaded the wire and went to put the needle in her when Luke stopped her.

"What's up?" Clementine asked while Luke took the needle out of her hand. "Clem, I'll do it." Luke was being very stubborn now. "I can do i-" She was cut off by Luke.

"Clem, your hands are shaking." He then saw the girl look at her hands, she was shaking pretty badly, Luke couldn't tell if it was because of blood loss or shock from earlier.

Clementine's POV:

Clem looked at her hands, she couldn't understand why she was shaking so badly. She looked back up to Luke when he spoke.

"It's alright Clem, I'll make sure I don't poke your eye." The two laughed at the joke. Clementine realised how much she liked Luke at that moment. She was starting to grow feelings for him, this scared her. As much as she liked Luke, maybe even loved him, she couldn't be with him. Everyone she cared about was dead, and she knew that if she took another situation the same as Lee, she knew she wouldn't bare to carry on with her fucked up life.

Luke got the needle ready and held her arm. "You ready?" Luke said with a smile. His smile was just amazing, Clem thought he looked adorable, she was just liking him more and more. Clementine nodded.

Luke began pulling out the stitches from before and put them on the side, he then picked up the needle and used the stitch marks from before as a guideline.

It hurt more this time than before, her arm was numb before from the peroxide, but now it just plainly hurt.

"Ow…" Clementine murmured while he was pulling the needle through her flesh. "Sor- wait a sec, did you just 'ow'?" Luke was amazed for some reason. Clementine nodded confused. "Here I thought you didn't have nerves." Luke joked, making Clem smile.

"Right, all done, and did I poke you in the eye?" Clementine chuckled. Luke then pulled out some more bandages and started wrapping her arm.

"You two playing doctors and nurses?" Nick laughed as he walked in the room. Clementine rolled her eyes, why was he acting weird whenever Clem was around. Pete walked in the room too.

"Well, they ain't comin' in, but we certainly ain't getting' out." Pete said disappointed. "So what, we just gonna wait?" Luke said while he was tying Clementine's bandages. "Looks that way. We certainly can't walk through 'em, there's probably around 30 of 'em outside."

Clementine remembered when she and Lee were escaping the Marsh house, rubbing the guts over you is a camouflage. But she only wanted to use that as a last resort.

"I'm starving." Nick said while his stomach was rumbling. Clementine remembered she might have some food left in her backpack. She stood up and walked towards it.

"What're you doin'?" Pete asked while he had her fire axe in hand. Clementine didn't say anything, she just removed everything from her backpack and spread it out on the side.

She noticed five bottles of water and six energy bars. She turned around and gave everyone one each. "It's not much but…" Everyone gladly took a bar and a bottle of water.

"Thanks Clem! Is there anythin' you ain't got in that bag!?" Nick joked as he ripped open the bar and started devouring it. Clementine smiled and moved back to look through her contents.

She was searching through them when she noticed a video recorder. _This isn't mine? _Clementine went to turn it on, but the batteries were dead.

"What's that?" Luke asked while he finished eating his energy bar. "I don't know, wasn't there when I had it, that's for sure." Luke walked over and took the video recorder and looked at the battery compartment.

"Batteries are dead, I can look for some if you want?" Luke offered, Clementine slowly nodded. "If you don't mind, I'm no good with electronics." Clementine joked. Luke stepped out the room, leaving Clem with Nick and Pete.

"Here's your axe." Pete said while handing it to her. "Thanks, nearly forgot about it." Clementine said as she observed how sharp it was, it needed sharpening; that was for sure.

She went to her backpack and pulled out a nail file and started sharpening the blade. "You're pretty good with that axe Clem, you used 'em before?" Clementine shook her head. "No, I've kind of upgraded along the way. I started with a hammer, then a hatchet, looks like I'm with a fire axe now." Clementine laughed.

"That's if it's alright with your group of course." Clementine asked, concerned that the group didn't trust her enough to have a weapon which gave her the ability to decapitate walkers. "Of course, you saved mine and Luke's life. Thanks by the way." Pete said while Nick was nodding. It was quiet for a bit, then Clementine finished sharpening her axe and had a drink of water.

"So, you like Luke?" Nick asked while hanging over the door frame. Clementine nearly choked on her water. "Nick!" Pete shouted, hitting his nephew on the shoulder. Clementine was silent, then she tried to change the subject and searched through her backpack for anything else that was useful. "You do!" Nick shouted as if it was obvious.

"Keep your voice down! Do you want walkers ripping your limbs apart?" Clementine shouted under her breath as she pointed to the door. "Or is it just because you don't want Romeo to hear?" Clementine was getting really pissed off now. "Nick, that's enough!" Pete said as he hit his nephew again.

"I don't know? Maybe." Pete's expression changed to the same as Nicks. "What d'you mean, you don't know?" _Shit. Now I've gone and done it._ Clem knew there was no getting out of it now, if she just kept her gob shut she wouldn't have to tell them. "I do like him but…" Pete noticed Clem was twiddling her thumbs while she was silent. "But what?" Nick asked, still smiling like the Cheshire cat off Alice in wonderland. "I...I… I can't." Clementine said disappointed in herself. "Why not?" Pete asked, noticing her sadness.

"Everybody I've cared about, everyone I grew up with, they're all gone. I can't help blamin' myself. I know I shouldn't but I do. I just don't want what happened to Lee to happen to Luke, or any of you guys. I couldn't live with myself if that happened." Clem didn't realise it but a tear started to run down her face, Pete and Nick noticed it.

Luke then walked in the room horrified, like he seen a ghost. "Luke?" Pete asked, walking towards the boy. "Luke, what's up?" Nick asked second.

Clementine noticed Luke had the video recorder in his hand, and it was bleeping. _Must've found some batteries, but why does he look like he seen a ghost?_

"Luke, you okay?" Clementine asked last walking towards the three men, mainly to Luke. Luke kept looking at her, then at the video recorder, she knew he saw something on there that spooked him.

"Give me the recorder." Clem said quietly, holding out her hand for him to give it to her. "You don't want to see it. Trust me." Luke said as he looked at Clementine more. "Luke, give it." Clementine ordered.

Luke still wasn't giving her the recorder, so she snatched it out of his hands. He went to get it back when he was stopped by Pete's hand. Clementine rewinded the video and pressed play.


	10. Chapter 10

Luke's POV:

**10 minutes earlier**

Luke went looking around the car garage for batteries that fit the camera. He saw some steel drawer and searched them. In one of the draws he found a monkey wrench. _Could be useful._ He put the monkey wrench on one of the crates used to block the door.

He then thought back to the time when he and Clem were pushing the door, stopping them from getting in. She looked exhausted, yet she still kept pushing. _She keeps going like this, she's going to end up hurting herself_.

Luke drew his attention away from the crates and looked at a window into the old office. He saw Clementine searching through her backpack. Pete and Nick were hovering across the door way. He saw the three of 'em laughing.

He then searched through more of the drawers and found some AAA batteries, he checked to see if they would fit the recorder, but they were too small. _Damn._ He searched through more drawers and finally found some batteries that would fit.

"Finally." He mumbled to himself as he put the batteries in the camera. He pressed the power button and it turned on, making a quiet beeping noise. "Finally, I best give it to…" His voice was paused when he saw something on the video recorder.

It was Clementine. She was kneeling over a fire with a woman next to her. "The fuck?" Luke pressed play.

"Carry on the way you're going and you'll be a fine treasure for a man." The other woman said, Luke figured this woman was Christa, the one who Clementine was with before He and Pete found her.

"That's fucking true, look at her, the other woman ain't worth it, but that one. I'd fuck her any day!" Luke was outraged, his was grinding his teeth together. _Motherfucker…_

Luke then realised that this must've happened before they met, then it hit him. The people filming it were the bandits that attacked her.

Clementine was moving away from the fire and into the woods. "She's alone, boss, what d'you say?" The camera turned to a man on a radio.

"Fine, have your fun, make sure you bring her back alive…I got plans for her." That voice! It was Carver! "That motherfucking pig!" Luke shouted, then he realised what he did and looked towards the office, none of them had come out yet.

Carver. Carver was the one who attacked her. There was a good side though, since Carver was on the radio, he didn't see Clementine. So he has no idea who she is or what she looked like. So in case they ran into Carver later, Clem would be safe.

"Alright then, sneak up on her and it's easy picking." The stranger joked as he stayed behind and filmed the whole thing. "You stay here, Troy probably wouldn't believe us if we go up saying we fucked her. I just want physical evidence." _That mother fucker! _Luke punched the worktop, putting a dent in its surface.

The cameraman stayed as he filmed Clementine searching the ground, probably looking for firewood. One of the men came up behind her and put the rifle up against the back of her head.

The camera had cut off for a moment, then it came back on to a moment when Clementine was surrounded by the other men.

"I'm by myself." She answered, with a voice as cold as ice. "That's bullshit! You honestly expect us to believe you're out here on your own?" The coloured man said violently, waving the gun in her face. _Fucking bastards!_

"No, I expect you to get the hell outta here before I put a bullet through your head." _God, she knows how to piss people off…_"And how the fuck d'you expect to do that, you're a stupid girl for fuck's sake!"

"Hey, don't judge a book by its cover, I might not look it but I'm pretty dangerous." The man with the long, dark hair scoffed. "Right about the pretty, not sure about the dangerous…"

Luke's anger only grew, at this point he was grinding his teeth so hard his teeth would turn to powder if he grinded them any harder.

Clementine was about to kick him in 'that area' when she was stopped by the rifle touching her forehead. Clementine and the man were having a stare battle.

"You're right about that, why don't we have some fun?" The man stepped closer to Clementine, making her step back. "I think I'd rather have a bullet through my head." The man stopped smiling and moved the gun closer, until the gun was basically staring at Clem while she had her arms crossed. She kept calm, she didn't move and kept her arms folded. _How's she so calm?_

Luke noticed the man's anger build. "You think I won't?" Clementine kept staring. "Go ahead, I really couldn't give a shit what you do." _How the fuck can she say that?_

The man placed his finger on the trigger when a rock flew out of nowhere, it hit one of the men in the eye. "Fuck!" The man shouted holding his eye. Clementine looked around, startled by the change of tension.

"Clem! Run!" It was the woman from earlier, Clementine heeded her words and ran as fast as she could. The bandit's startled by Clem's escape they split up, the one with the longish hair went after the other woman, while the rest went after Clem. "Get back here, bitch!" The men shouted while chasing Clementine into the woods.

The video cut off again, to a moment Luke wished he never seen.

Clementine kicked and struggled to get free. "Get. Off. Me!" She shouted in between breaths. "Uh uh, I don't think so, me and you have got…stuff to do."

The man threw Clementine onto the floor, making her hit her head off a rock, causing it to bleed. She turned and found the man right on top of her. The man grabbed her wrists and pulled her down.

"Don't fucking touch her!" Luke shouted to himself, almost forgetting it was just a video of what happened before.

Clem kicked and struggled to allow herself an opportunity to run, but the bandit was too strong. "Leave me alone!" The man didn't speak, just laughed as Clementine tried helplessly to get free.

Luke punched the work top again.

"You know, it's a shame I have to kill you after…" The man got in closer and put his mouth towards Clementine's neck, giving her the love bite.

Luke watched the moments replay, Luke wondered if she was telling the truth about how it 'nearly' happened. The man placed his hand into his pocket and pulled out a knife. He then plummeted it down into Clementine's arm, causing her own blood to squirt in her face. She placed her legs underneath the man's torso while his guard was down and kicked him off. Quickly she jumped back up and punched him in the face with her good arm as soon as he stood up, which caused him to land into a walker's grasp.

"SHIT!" the man shouted while his flesh was slowly being devoured. Clementine was surrounded by a small group of walkers, Luke desperately wanted to help.

She pulled the knife out of her arm, causing her to squeal slightly, as she was trying her best to not draw anymore walkers. _Fucking hell…_ there were too many to fight, there was a group of around 15 surrounding her. Out of fear she stepped back slowly, only to slip against the cliff and fall.

"Clem!" Luke said while punching the wall over and over again.

"Shit! I got to get outta here!" the man filming it went to turn around. He dropped the camera giving it full view of his limbs being ripped apart. The video finished.

Luke was horrified. "I'll kill him…I'll fucking kill him!" Luke repeated himself over and over again. He was referring to Carver.

Luke had to make sure Clementine never saw this again, if she saw it, she'd probably have a mental breakdown.

He walked into the office and saw Clem, the one he just witnessed get abused and nearly raped. Pete noticed him enter the room. "Luke?" Pete asked, walking towards him. "Luke, what's up?" Nick asked second. Luke noticed Clementine was looking at him.

"Luke, you okay?" Clementine asked last walking towards him. Luke kept looking at her, then at the video recorder. _Shit! Why'd I bring it with me_!

"Give me the recorder." Clem said quietly, holding out her hand for him to give it to her. "You don't want to see it. Trust me." Luke said as he looked at Clementine more. "Luke, give it." Clementine ordered.

Luke refused to give her the recorder, so she snatched it out of his hands. He went to get it back when he was stopped by Pete's hand. Luke watched helplessly as he saw Clementine watch the video.

Clementine's POV:

Clementine's eyes started to water, she felt tears run down her face as she watched her attack over again. All of it was a bit of a blur, Clem could only pick out random moments. "Look at her, the other woman ain't worth it, but that one. I'd fuck her any day!"

"Uh uh, I don't think so, me and you have got…stuff to do."

"Fine, have your fun, make sure you bring her back alive…I got plans for her." Nick and Pete's eyes widened. "Was that who I think it was?" Nick asked, while Clementine continued to watch.

"It was fucking Carver, Clem isn't working for him because he was the one who fucking attacked her!" Luke was shouting from the top of his voice.

Clementine continued to watch the horror. The video had finished, at the moment she fell into the river. Not only did she get attacked, but people were filming it too. There are some sick, twisted people out there these days. Clementine's tears continued to run down her face. Yet her facial expression didn't change.

"Clem, I'm so sor-" Pete's apology was stopped by Clementine throwing the video recorder of the floor and stomping on it, causing it to shatter completely. Clementine removed her foot of the floor and stepped back, trying to hold back her tears. Showing nothing but rage on her face.

Clementine was silent for a moment, before she pushed her way through the three men and stepped outside the office.

"I need a minute." She said as she wrapped her one arm around her torso, the other one covering her face. She stepped out and noticed Luke step out too, but he was soon stopped by Pete.

Clementine continued to walk away from the group until she found a small window, behind a wall so the others couldn't see her. She sat on the windowsill hugging her legs and simply looked outside, staring into the woods which were now getting darker as the sun was starting to set.

She wiped her tears and continued to watch the sun sink into the trees.


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning: Quite adorable, in my eyes anyway...T.T**

**Anyway, hope you like chapter 11 :)**

* * *

Luke's POV:

_Shit…_ "What was on that thing, and why was Carver on it?" Nick asked as Luke saw Clementine walk behind a wall, making herself unseen.

Luke turned towards the two men and explained the situation. "The recorder belonged to the bandits that attacked her, they filmed the whole thing. Carver was on one of the radios. Looks like they were working for Carver." Luke said folding his arms.

Pete walked over to the pieces which were once a video recorder, but were just bits of glass and programming pieces. "How bad was it?" He asked as he kicked it out of the way. "Terrible…" Luke said rubbing his forehead, which Clem had not so long ago bandaged for him.

"Scared the crap outta me." Nick said while walking out of the room towards the front door, which lurkers had gave up banging on, but they were still walking around outside. Luke and Pete followed him.

Luke looked outside and saw the sun setting. "This place looks safe enough to spend the night. The rest ain't gonna find us." Luke pointed out, the two men nodded their heads. Luke noticed Pete was looking at the wall Clementine hid herself, then looked back at Luke and Nick. "I better go talk to her." Pete said, as if it was almost perfect timing Clementine appeared.

"Talk to me 'bout what?" Clementine walked up to the three men. "You okay?" Nick asked, de-folding his arms and dropping them to his sides. "Yeah, just needed some air, anyways, what did you wanna tell me?" _She just been through all that and now she's acting as if nothing happened… She's one strong girl. _

"Well, the rest of the group ain't gonna find us, we were on about stayin' here the night. Or until it settles down outside." Pete stated while standing his rifle on the wall. "Makes sense." Clementine answered as she folded her arms. "Should probably get ready though, who knows when we'll be leaving'" Nick stated, Clementine started to walk away.

"I'll get my stuff together." Clementine then entered the office and started packing her things. "Tough as nails…" Pete said gobsmacked. "Yeah, she is…"

Clementine's POV:

Clementine was still thinking about the video, but then as she stepped into the office she saw its remains. "Can't hurt me anymore." She said sarcastically, pulling out a smile. With that she realised she had to move on, because if you let things drag on you, they're going to pull you down.

She started grabbing her things and placing them back in the bag, including the three bottles of water she had given out, which weren't exactly filled with water. She packed her things and turned around to find Nick blocking her way, making her jump slightly.

"Jesus Nick, don't scare me like that!" Clementine grumbled. "Sorry, didn't mean to make you shit your pants." He said laughing. "You didn't, just made me jump." Clementine said, chuckling also.

"Pete said that chances are they won't thin out until morning." Nick said looking back. Clementine nodded. "So we're stayin' the night?"

"Looks that way." It was quiet for a bit before Nick spoke again. "You sure you're okay? Because Luke told me about yesterday, 'bout your hickey?" He asked rubbing the back of his head.

Clementine pulled her grey jacket more over her neck, where the mark was. "Did he? Well, I'm good, I'm over it now." Nicks eyes widened, then he punched Clementine's shoulder lightly.

"You're one tough bastard, you know that right?" Clementine smiled and laughed. "Have to be a tough bastard to live in this shithole of a world."

"You're right there." He walked out the office, Clementine following closely.

"Oh, and eh, thanks for saving Pete at the stream. Never got the chance to say it before." Nick smiled while rubbing Clementine's hat. "No prob." She said simply.

Nick went to talk to his uncle, so Clementine thought it would be a good idea to have a conversation with Luke. Quickly she grabbed her axe and walked over to Luke, who was sitting on a workbench.

"Hey." Clementine stated as she pulled herself up on the bench and sat next to him. "Hi, how you doin'?" Luke asked as he scooched over giving Clem some room on the bench. "Good, you?" Clementine placed her axe next to her. "Good, you know, considering we're stuck here."

"Would you rather be stuck out there?" Clementine smiled, Luke smiled also. "Good point." The two laughed.

Clem noticed Pete and Nick were asleep by the crates. "So, you like Nick?" Luke said as he rubbed the bandages on his forehead. Clementine immediately darted upright.

"What! No!" Clementine stated. "Hey, don't forget, you asked me the same thing this mornin'" Luke joked, Clementine smiled slightly.

The two were interrupted by the two men snoring. "Like sawing logs." Clem said sarcastically, making Luke chuckle. "Redwoods." Luke added, the two laughed. Clementine noticed Luke kept rubbing his head.

"Headache?" Clementine asked as Luke kept rubbing his bandages. "Feel like my brains shrunk into a ping pong ball and keeps bouncing around." Luke chuckled, but Clementine kept serious.

Clementine stood up and went to take the bandages off. "It's nothing Clem, don't worry 'bout it." Luke said hesitantly, but Clem could tell he was lying. "You're a terrible liar. I can get some of the swelling down, might help a bit." Clementine ushered as she slowly took off the bandages.

"How'd you know all this stuff? You know, medicine and all that stuff?" Luke asked as Clem removed the bandages. "My mom was a doctor, taught me a bit of stuff before. Thought it was important I knew, despite my dad thinking learning about cars was more important." Clem laughed.

"Your dad a mechanic?" Luke asked while Clementine grabbed some arnica cream from her backpack. "Engineer, I worked on a few vehicles with him, worked on a helicopter once." Luke smiled slightly, as Clementine put some of the cream on the piece of her shirt she used earlier.

"What's that?" Luke asked before Clementine started dabbing the substance on his forehead. "Arnica cream, it'll help stop the swelling and bruising, works wonders for me." She said sarcastically as she pointed to some marks on her arms and face.

She finished dabbing the cream on and re wrapped the bandages.

"Sorry, 'bout that video. I tried to stop you but…" Luke was stopped by Clementine who spoke immediately after he finished. "I'm over it, just freaked me out a bit when those guys were talking 'bout me like that."

"Tell me 'bout it, hit the bench how many times." Luke said pointing to the bench he was punching. Clem looked at it, there was a huge dent in its surface.

"Damn, you must have been pissed." Clem said sarcastically. She finished wrapping the bandages and placed her stuff back in the bag.

"Where'd you get that bag anyway?" Luke asked as Clementine sat on the bench again. "One of the bandits was out on the stream. He wasn't going to make it. He asked me to put him out of his misery, so I did."

"He didn't deserve it!" Luke said angrily. Clementine was hesitant at first, but she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"It's called mercy Luke, if I didn't I'd be just as bad as them. That's something I'm not willing to do." Luke slowly nodded, Clem was happy he understood that she didn't want to become a monster.

"I used the axe he had." Clem said while she picked the axe up from the side of her. "He must've took my backpack too, luckily all my stuff's still in it."

She picked up her backpack and double checked, she still had her photo of Lee, the photo of her and her parents and the drawing of Kenny, Katjaa and Duck that he drew and gave to her.

"Who's that?" Luke asked pointing to the photo of her and her parents. She passed the photos and drawing to Luke and pointed out the individuals.

"That's Lee, That's me with my mom and dad. And that's a drawing my friend Duck did. It's him with his dad and mom, Kenny and Katjaa."

"Damn, your hair's really big!" Luke joked, Clementine laughed along with him. "I know it's stupid I keep these with me, but whenever I'm down, they help me out a bit."

"I don't think it's stupid, it's nice to have things to remember people you care about." Luke said giving her the stuff back. She placed it back in the bag and zipped it up.

"Better get some sleep while we can." Luke said while yawning. "Yeah." Clementine went to stand up before Luke stopped her.

"Don't you want to stay here?" Luke said awkwardly. Clementine waited for him to explain. "I mean, it's kinda cold, I thought if we stuck together, maybe we'd be warmer." Clem thought about it for a moment, but then she settled back down and tucked her knees into her chest. "Night." Clem said while shuffling over a bit. "Night Clem." Luke said while he rubbed his eyes and yawned. Clementine closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Running...Killing...Acting...And a whole lot o' sass! XD**

**Hope you like this chapter :)**

* * *

Nick's POV:

Nick woke up early in the morning. He checked the watch Pete gave him, it was 7:13am. "Damn, 24 hours out here." Nick said, waking his uncle up.

Pete yawned and looked out a window. "There's still a few of 'em out there, but nothing we can't handle if it goes to shit." Nick wasn't paying attention to Pete, as on the other side of the room he saw Luke and Clem sleeping next to one another.

"Where's Luke and Clem?" Pete asked as he grabbed his rifle off the wall. Nick laughed quietly, and pointed towards them. Pete looked at them both and smiled. "I saw 'em last night, Clem was fixing his head, well, what's left of it anyway." Nick joked to himself, only to receive a scowl form his Uncle.

"What? You gotta admit, that was funny." Nick laughed to himself, his uncle smiling.

Nick noticed Clementine waking up. She looked over to Luke and jumped slightly, then she jumped off the workbench and walked over to Nick and his uncle. While she was walking over she was yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"They gone yet?" She asked as she reached Nick and Pete. "There's still a few outside, but if we sneak past we should be okay." Clementine nodded and looked outside.

Nick wanted to stir something's up, try and piss her off a bit. But the way she reacted last night, Nick wasn't willing to take the risk.

"What if they spot us?" Clementine asked. "Make a run for it, Cabin's about two miles away."

"Kay, we leavin' now or?" Clementine asked, Nick looked towards Pete as well. "Sure, everyone grab your stuff."

Nick grabbed his rifle and noticed Luke was still asleep. He then looked at Clementine who was going to grab her axe which was by Luke._ Screw it, if she shoots me she shoots me._ "You mind whacking him on the head with that thing, sleeps like a log." Nick said sarcastically, only to get a stare from Clem. Then she smiled. "Want me to whack your head too?" She said sarcastically, making Pete laugh.

Clementine's POV:

Clem walked over and grabbed the backpack and her axe. She saw Luke was still asleep, so she placed her hand on his shoulder and shook him a bit.

"Luke, wake up." Luke still refused to get up, so Clem shook him some more, "Luke! Get up!" Clementine rose her voice, but still no reaction. _Fucks sake… _Nick walked up behind her.

"Shaking him won't work, watch and learn." Nick said sarcastically as he picked up his rifle and dropped it on Luke's head. "NICK! You asshole!" Luke woke up immediately, rubbing the top of his head.

"Come on sleepin' beauty, you look pretty enough." Nick joked, making Clementine smile slightly. Nick laughed while he grabbed his rifle and walked back over to his uncle.

Clementine noticed the swelling on his head go down. "How's your head?" Clementine asked mockingly while folding her arms and leaning on the wall. "Apart from Nick hitting me with a gun. Good. How's your arm?" Clementine nodded while Luke felt his head then removed the bandages.

He walked over to a window and looked at his reflection. The swelling had gone down completely, and there was only a small patch of purple on his head. "Holy shit, thanks Clem." He said smiling as he walked away from the window and picked up his machete. Clementine smiled in response.

The two walked over to Pete and Nick who were removing the crates from the door. "Need a hand?" Clementine alleged as she walked over to Nick and helped him move the crate out of the way. "You always this helpful?" Pete asked while Luke walked over to help him out. Clementine smiled while she spoke.

"I'm just pullin' my own weight." Nick and Clementine had moved the crate out of the way, so had Luke and Pete. Clementine grabbed her fire axe, in case they run into a sticky situation. "We'll sneak out, if we get seen, run for it." Pete said while they all nodded.

Pete slowly opened the door and checked if it was alright to go. "Kay, let's go." He whispered as they slowly opened the door. Pete went first, then Luke, then Nick. Clementine was at the back, holding her axe tightly. They had only been walking for a while, before Clementine noticed a walker crawling on the floor grab Nick's leg. "Shit!" Nick shouted. Clementine quickly swung the axe into the walker's skull.

Thanks to Nick, a group of around 10 drew their attention to the group. "Fuck, run!" Pete shouted leading the way. Clem quickly took the axe out of the walkers head and ran as fast as she could. Walkers kept trying to grab Clem, but she would quickly weave out of the way.

They had been running full speed for around 10 minutes. The group had slowed down now to catch their breath. Everybody had their hands on their knees, catching their breath. "Thanks Clem." Nick said in between breaths. "Don't mention it." She replied while looking back.

She saw some figures following them not far away. "Shit, we gotta go!" Luke stated while getting ready to run again.

The group continued to run for the next 30 minutes, until they reached the cabin. When they finally reached it they stopped outside catching their breath again. Pete was kneeling on the floor, practically gasping for air. "Not as young as I used to be." Pete said mockingly. When the group had finally caught their breath, Luke opened the back door which lead into the kitchen. When Clementine walked in she saw everyone was sat on the table anxiously. "Thank god." Alvin said while standing up. "What the hell happened?" Carlos said next, wanting an explanation.

"Walkers nearly got us on the river, we were stuck in a car garage or something." Nick explained, while the rest of the group stood up. "You're all okay though?" Rebecca asked worried. "Yeah, we're good." Pete answered for all of them.

Carlos was staring at Clementine's fire axe, which was covered in walker blood. He was hesitant before he spoke again. "Clem, do you mind if I take that?" Carlos asked calmly. "Why Carlos?" Rebecca asked, almost confused. "I just don't want Sarah seeing things like that."

"We all know that ain't true Carlos" Luke said defensively. Carlos stared at him. Clementine understood that Carlos wanted to protect Sarah, the same way Lee wanted to protect Clementine. "If you don't trust her just say it! If it weren't for Clem we'd all be dead!" Luke shouted, this scared Clementine slightly.

Clementine decided to end it, and handed Carlos the axe. "Clem? What're you doin'?" Nick asked, protecting Clementine as well, which surprised her. "Nobody has to trust me if they don't want to, Carlos is just trying to be a good dad; I respect that." Clementine said, while Carlos was smiling next to her.

Their argument was stopped by a knock on the door. Everybody's head darted towards the kitchen door. "Who could that be?" Nick said confused.

Luke peered his head out of the kitchen window and jumped straight back. "It's Carver!" Luke said, shouting under his breath. "What?" Alvin said moving closer to his wife. "What do we do?" Sarah asked her father, breathing heavily.

Clementine looked out the window and saw a man looked to be in his forty's knocking on the door. "You guys find somewhere to hide, I'll make him leave." Clementine said as she went to leave the kitchen, only to be stopped by Luke's hand grabbing her arm.

"Are you fucking crazy? After what his people did to you?" Luke said while everyone looked for a place to hide. "He doesn't know that was me, and he doesn't know I'm with you guys. Now hide, before he kicks the door down." Luke realised he wasn't going to win, so he and the rest of the group went upstairs looking for places to hide.

Clementine took a deep breath and walked towards the door. Before she could get to the handle, the door opened. Clementine was quite annoyed by this.

"Hello there." Carver answered as he smiled at her. "If you want to rob me, I haven't got anything, so get lost." She said, trying to come up with an act. Carver laughed before he spoke again.

"I don't blame you for thinking that, but I'm not a bad guy honey, I promise you that." He said sarcastically, which Clementine found quite rude. "Don't call me 'honey', honey…" Clementine mocked. "My family and I are set up a ways down river, surprised we haven't run into each other yet, what's your name?" he continued to put up the innocent act, but Clementine wasn't buying it.

She knew she couldn't say her real name, otherwise she'd be in even more trouble than she already is. She quickly said the first name that sprang into her mind, her mother's name.

"I'm Diana, and you are?" Clementine acted casual, and leant on the doorway. "That's a sweet name, my name's George, honey." He held out his hand for Clementine to shake. Clem shook it, despite her being uncomfortable around him.

If he really caused the blood bath they found at the river, then he was definitely a danger to her. Clementine shook his hand nonetheless. "Pleasure to meet you." He stared at Clementine for a while, before he stepped inside the cabin. _Rude…_

"Mind if I come in for a bit? The colds really getting to my bones." Clementine rolled her eyes. "Yes, I do mind."

'George' started observing inside the Cabin, almost as if he was looking for something. "This's a nice place, is there anyone else around? You don't usually see cabins this big out here, sure could pack a lot of folks in here."

"Just me and my brother."

"Yeah, what's his name?"

"Lee, he's out on a run, he'll be a while yet."

"You look as if you've been running a bit too."

"We take turns, I've just came back from mine. We like to make sure we're fast enough to get away from walkers. He'll be a while."

"Smart thinking."

'George' drew his attention away from Clementine and walked into the kitchen. Clementine following him closely. "That's a lot of dishes for two people, looks like a tornado ran through here." _Will you just leave already?_ "Ehh, Lee was supposed to do 'em." Carver laughed. "You passin' through or you been here a while?" He asked as Clementine was looking away.

Clementine had to try and persuade him to go another way if it came to him chasing them down. "Been here a few months, we're on about heading south though, our sister lives down there." She tried to seem casual, and leaned against the island top. "Dangerous to stay put that long. You're what, Seventeen? 10 years into the apocalypse, you must be pretty tough."

The way he said it almost seemed like he was mocking Clementine, but she tried to keep up the act. "I've been lucky." She said simply, only to get a chuckle in return. "I doubt that."

Clementine then saw him walk out of the kitchen then back into the living room. _What's this guy's problem?_ "Well, this's a nice place, kinda cosy." Carver then walked over to the couch, where Carlos had irresponsibly left one of his shirts. "I knew a man who always wore shirts like this, smart sonuvabitch; doctor. I miss him."

"What's his name?"

"Carlos." With that Clementine definitely knew this guy was after the group. Sure, she only met them yesterday, but she had to protect them. They were good people, especially Luke.

"Is there a reason you came here? Or did you want to give me decorating tips?" Clementine said sarcastically. "You've got a good sense of humour, anyway..." He then walked over to the window and peered his head outside.

"I'm looking for my people, seven of 'em to be exact. Couple of farm boys." _Luke and Nick_. "And an old man." _Pete_. "Spanish guy and his daughter, a few years younger than you." _Carlos and Sarah_. "A big black man." _Alvin_. "And a pretty, little pregnant lady."_ Rebecca_. He was after them, and judging by what Clem's heard him do, he doesn't just want to invite them round for dinner. "Sorry, I haven't seen 'em, how can you lose that many people?"

"Tell me 'bout it, this whole thing's a pain in the ass."

_**CREAK**_

_Shit…_


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for all the great reviews, means a lot to hear people are actually liking my work. I'm thinking about writing another fan fic, a Cluke one but with no zambies. Tell me what you think. Hope you like the chapter :)**

* * *

Clementine's POV:

_**CREAK**_

_Shit…_ "What was that?" Clementine shrugged her shoulders in response. He walked over to the bottom of the stairs.

"I thought you said nobody's here?" His smile started to fade. "Probably mice, we get a lot of 'em here." Carver wasn't buying it, he pulled out his revolver and started to walk up the stairs.

Clementine followed him closely, she then made sure her glock-17 was still within reach. It was tucked at the back of her pants tucked under her jacket, but she would easily be able to pull it out quickly if shit started to hit the fan.

Once he got to the top he looked at the three doors on the upper level, two of them were opened slightly, but one of them was closed. _Stupid…_ Carver opened the door and moved his gun around the room.

Clementine also looked for the others, she soon found Sarah and Carlos hiding under the bed, and Rebecca hiding in the wardrobe.

"I told you, no one's here" Clementine quickly tried to drag him away from the wardrobe. He placed his revolver back in his strap and looked out the window. "Looks that way, didn't mean to be rude." _Yeah, right._

"Couldn't leave a pretty little thing like you with a good conscience if someone was poking around." Clem rolled her eyes. "Yeah sure, like you are?" Carver turned around and looked into Clementine's eyes.

"You have no idea who these people are, do you?" It was over, he saw straight through Clementine's lies; she knew there was no lying anymore. "They're my friends." Carver crossed his arms. "Let me ask you this, if they don't trust you, how can you trust them?"

"I'd rather take my chances with them than you." She replied harshly. Carver stared at her a bit longer. "You know, your voice sounds awfully familiar…" Carver rubbed his chin while thinking. Clem gave him a glare, and folded her arms.

"That's right, you're the girl my men were after the other night. Sorry if they caused you any trouble." Clementine was extremely angry at this point. "If you call them chasing me and messing up my arm my trouble, then yeah, they caused plenty." Carver gave a grin.

"I suppose they gave you that too." He pointed out to Clementine's neck, she was ready to slap him. "Fuck. You." She said while leaning forward slightly.

He then raised his hand and smacked her on the side of the face. Quickly she grabbed her pistol and pointed it straight at his left eye before he could touch her.

"Look, I don't care who you are. But if you don't get out right now, I'll have no problem putting a nice 5 inch hole through your skull." Clementine pushed him out the room, keeping her aim on Carvers head.

Carver walked down the stairs smiling, Clem following closely. "We'll see each other again Diana, if that even is your real name. Which it isn't."

"Just shut your fucking mouth and get out." Carver opened the front door and walked out.

"You have a real good day now Clementine, I'll tell Christa the good news." Clementine's eyes widened. He has Christa? At least she's alive.

He walked away and into the woods, when Clementine could no longer see him she stepped back into the house and closed the door.

"He's gone." Clementine stated as she heard steps coming down the stairs. "Will he be coming back?" Rebecca asked worried. Clementine turned around to the door. "Definitely." When all the group had come down the stairs they came up with a plan.

"He was scouting, he didn't expect to find us. He'll be back with the rest soon though." Carlos stated while comforting his daughter. "He's right, everyone pack up; we're moving out." Luke said while the rest of the group followed his orders.

Luke, Carlos and Sarah stayed with Clementine. "You know these are bad people sweetie, they will do or say anything to hurt us. Let's just go get your things."

Luke walked over to Clementine. "You okay?" Luke said as he checked her face. "I'm used to it, what does he want with you guys?" She said folding her arms. "He wants to bring us back." Carlos paused before he spoke again.

"Clem, William carver is a dangerous man. He's the leader of a group not far from here, and he's very smart. We were lucky to escape. I'm sorry to involve you, but now he's seen you, you'll be safer with us."

"Looks like I was already involved." Clementine said, leaving Carlos confused.

"The people who attacked her were Carver's, and he's got her friend, which is probably why Carver knew her name." Luke answered on her behalf.

"Okay, we have to leave." Carlos ushered Sarah to leave. Once she went upstairs Carlos got Clementine's fire axe from behind the couch.

"Thank you Clementine, I'm sorry I doubted you." Carlos said as he handed Clementine the axe back. "Don't worry about it." Clementine said with a smile. Carlos rushed upstairs to help his daughter.

"Come on, we'll pack some food." Luke said as he grabbed an empty backpack. He gave her the backpack and they both entered the kitchen. Luke then opened the cupboards and placed as much food as he could into the backpack Clem was holding.

"You sure you're okay?" Luke asked as he placed the last can of food into the backpack. "I'm fine Luke. Don't worry 'bout it." Clementine answered smiling. He zipped up the back pack and placed it on the side. Clementine noticed him smile slightly.

"Good pun, with the decorating tips." He laughed, Clementine laughing as well.

Everybody then entered the kitchen with their bags. "Right, we ready to go?" Pete asked while walking in. Everybody nodded. Clementine grabbed the axe from the side while everybody stepped out. She then quickly followed them.

They'd been walking for about ten minutes now. Carlos was leading the way with Sarah by his side, Then Nick and Pete, then Rebecca and Alvin, then Luke and Clementine.

"Luke, how long until we reach the mountains?" Carlos asked from the front. "I'll check." Luke stopped and threw his backpack on the floor. He knelt down and searched his backpack for a map. He pulled one out and stood up opening it up as he did. He kept squinting his eyes as he tried to read it.

"Clem, can you have a look?" Luke asked, holding out the map slightly. Clementine rolled her eyes. She peered over his shoulder and grabbed one part of the map. She looked at the mile range and estimated how many days it would take. "It's pretty far, about two months, I'd say." Clementine said as she noticed a worried expression on Rebecca's face. "Months!?" Alvin held his wife's hand. "It's gonna be okay bec."

"We have to keep moving now, it's our only choice." Carlos said as he signalled the group to carry on walking. Luke put the map back in his pack and they followed the rest of the group.

They had been walking for 7 hours before they found an old military base to take shelter and spend the night. Clementine saw all kinds of stuff in there. She saw old helicopters and planes inside, there were also rooms with bunk beds and a control room. It was useless now, but it was still pretty cool.

"Alright, this place seems secure, we'll stay the night." Carlos said as he removed his and his daughter's bags and put them in a pile. "Dad! Can I go look at the planes!" Sarah's eyes were full of wonder, it was obvious she never saw a plane up close. "Make sure you're with someone sweetie." Carlos said as he sat down on a bench. "Can Clementine come with me?"

Clementine was surprised to hear this, she expected to be the last person she would've asked. Everybody looked to Carlos who looked to Clementine. "You don't mind, do you?" Carlos asked. Clementine stuttered for a moment before she answered. "Eh, sure, I don't mind."

"Come on Clem!" Sarah quickly grabbed her hand and lead Clementine away from the rest of the group towards the helicopters and planes.

Luke's POV:

Luke watched as Sarah practically dragged Clementine towards the military vehicles. Luke then dropped his bag on one of the bunk beds and walked over to the rest of the group.

"Group meeting, now" Carlos said as the rest of the group walked over and sat on the benches. "Shouldn't Clem and Sarah be here?" Nick asked. Luke wanted to know to.

"Probably best if we don't." Carlos said, which just pissed him off even more. "Why can't you just trust her?" Alvin asked, which was good, because if Luke asked he probably would've gotten into a fight.

"I do trust her, you think I'd leave Sarah with her if I didn't?" Carlos made a point, he did love his daughter very much, so Luke took his word for it.

"Alright them, what did you wanna talk 'bout?" Pete asked as he sat next to his nephew. "Just want to know what she can do. You were with her all day yesterday so, we thought you'd know." Rebecca asked as she drank some water and held her belly. Luke, Nick and Pete looked at each other, then back at Carlos.

"Saved mah life at the stream." Pete said first. "And mine." Luke said after him. "She's stronger than she looks, pushed against a door with Luke when a group of around 15 lurkers were banging on it." Nick said after. "She fixed Luke's head, hit it against a rock at the stream." Pete said after. "And save my life when we were running back to the cabin." Nick said after.

The rest of the group took in what they just heard. "Not to mention she got slapped in the face because of us." Luke added, while he remembered the red mark left on her face.

"She seems good, if she wanted to take off she would've done it by now." Rebecca said while she watched Sarah playing with her around the helicopters. "She can definitely pull her own weight, that's for sure." Alvin added.

"Well, is there anything in particular she knows? Or specializes in?" Carlos asked as he watched his daughter closely. "She's great with that axe." Nick said while looking at the axe she placed on the wall. Luke remembered the conversation they had last night.

"She knows a lot 'bout medicine, her mom was a doctor. She knows about vehicles too 'cause her dad was an engineer." Luke said while Nick looked at him funny. "How'd you know that?" Nick said smirking. "We talked last night." Luke said as he folded his arms, signalling that now wasn't the time for his shit.

Pete noticed Nick was smirking and punched him on the shoulder. "Ow! What was that for?" Nick said while rubbing the back of his shoulder. "I know what you're thinking 'bout boy, say one thing and I'll shoot you before she has the chance." Pete said while he picked up his backpack and searched its contents. Luke didn't know what they were talking about, but this made him curious.

"She'll shoot you for what?" Luke asked folding his arms. Pete looked at Nick and shook his head. "What? It's not like I'm gonna tell him." Luke started to get pissed off. "Tell me what?" Luke asked, noticing Nicks grin grow bigger. "Nothin' boy, forget about it." Pete said, which only made Luke's suspicions grow.

"You two are never keeping secrets from each other, you do everything together." Rebecca butted in, the way she said it made Luke confused. "Don't act all innocent, I saw you two the other night peering over the stairs." Rebecca folded her arms while talking.

"What're you talking about?" Pete asked while looking at his nephew. "These two were eavesdropping on Clementine and Sarah the other night. I say and I quote 'Come on Romeo, before you get caught spying on Juliet'…" Luke started blushing like hell.

"You were spying on her?" Carlos asked, almost angry. "No, we were just listening." Nick said while Luke had his hand on his face. "It's easier to say spying, Nick." Alvin added. Pete had a heated look on his face, he was definitely annoyed.

"Which one of you like's her then?" Alvin asked while looking at Luke and Nick. "Luke" Nick said blatantly. "What the hell man!" Luke shouted at him then moving his head back into his hand. It was quiet for a moment before Luke admitted.

"Okay, I like Clementine. Happy now?" He said while waving his arms around. "There's nothing wrong with you liking someone Luke, so stop acting like there is." Carlos said while standing up. "I know spying on 'em isn't going to help." Rebecca said giving Luke a stare.

"It was Nick's fault! He was the one being an asshole!" Luke pointed to him while shouting. "What the fuck man?" Nick shouted while standing up.

"Will both of you stop acting like four year olds! If Luke like's Clementine that's completely fine, if she like's Luke that's fine too!" Pete shouted, Luke grew suspicious the way he had said the last bit of his sentence.

"Oh yeah, Clem like's you!" Nick shouted as he went to step closer, only to be stopped by Pete's arm grabbing his. "What the hell are you doing?" Pete asked as he pulled his nephew closer. "No! If it means he'll stop being an asshole, then yeah! Clementine like's you alright? So stop being acting like a dickhead already!" Nick shouted, leaving Luke speechless. Did she really like him? Or was Nick just trying to piss him off even more. It was quiet for a moment before Pete broke the silence.

"Luke, can I talk to you a minute?" Pete ushered Luke to walk with him away from the group.

Luke followed him to where they couldn't be heard. Only problem was, they had a clear view of Clementine and Sarah. "Why does Nick have to be so stupid?" Luke could hear Pete mumbling to himself.

"I didn't want to be the one to tell you this, but since Nick doesn't know how to shut his trap I'm going to put it straight. Clementine does like you, a lot." Luke's smile begin to grow. If Pete was telling him this, it had to be true.

"But she said she can't be with you." Pete said seriously, making Luke's smile fade. "Why?" Luke asked upset. "When you went out looking for batteries we asked her if she liked you, she said she liked you a lot. But she can't be with you because she feels if she makes a connection with anybody they'll die because of her." Pete said as he looked over to her, she was sitting next to Sarah on the wing of an aeroplane. This place probably reminds her of her dad, all the helicopters and planes being around.

"Who's to say that'll happen?" Luke said, trying to encourage himself there is a chance. "That's what I thought. I think she blames herself for her group dying. I'm pretty sure if she takes another situation like that again, she would make sure she wouldn't be standing after." Pete said as he kept watching the girls.

Luke then saw Rebecca walk up to Clementine and Sarah. She and Clem were talking alone, since Sarah went to check on her dad.

"You don't think she'd really do that, do you?" Luke said surprised, how could a girl like her try to do something like that?

"I think she's already tried…the things she's gone through, I wouldn't be surprised." Pete folded his arms and looked back to Luke. "It's obvious you like her a lot. And she like's you the same amount. But who's to say she won't change her mind?"

Luke grew wary. "Just carry on the way you're going. When you feel she's ready, ask her."

Luke looked over to Clementine. She was sitting next to Rebecca on the wing of the plane. Rebecca looked upset, she had her head in her hands. Clementine looked to be comforting her, she was rubbing her shoulder and hunching over, talking to her. She knows how to make anyone feel better, when she see's someone who needs help, she practically sprints over. But when she's in danger, no one's there for her.

"She doesn't know, 'bout me liking her?" Luke asked rubbing his head. "No, I don't think so." Pete answered. "Okay, thanks Pete." Luke thanked while smiling.

Pete smiled and walked over to the rest of the group, Luke following him. Luke saw Clem and Rebecca walking over too.

"Thanks Clem" Rebecca thanked her, Luke didn't know why though. "No prob." She replied smiling, it's hard to believe a moment ago he and Pete were thinking she tried to kill herself.

"I think it's time we get some shut eye." Carlos said, everybody nodded and picked their beds.

Clementine was on the bottom bunk of the last bed in the row. Sarah was on the top bunk, Sarah liked Clementine a lot; it was pretty obvious.

Soon everybody was asleep, except for Luke. Luke somehow got the feeling Clementine was awake, but couldn't tell as she had her back turned. Eventually he closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Clementine's POV:

**30 minutes earlier**

Sarah pulled Clementine along towards the planes. "Hurry up Clem!" Sarah said full of excitement. "The planes aren't going anywhere Sarah." Clementine said sarcastically. "I know, I've just never seen one up close before."

Sarah eventually let go of Clem and ran towards the plane, which Clementine tried to remember, as her dad had taught her many plane names and facts.

He was mad about vehicles, he taught nearly everything there was to know about planes, helicopters and cars. He always wanted to work in the military as an engineer, working on planes and choppers on a daily basis, but he was stuck with an old car garage outside Atlanta.

"This is so cool!" Sarah said as she observed the plane.

It was old and rusty, never to fly again. Clementine realised what kind of plane it was, it was a MiG-23 Flogger, which just goes to show how much she knew.

"Do you think it'll fly?" Sarah said, almost making Clementine laugh. "Nah, the engine's probably gone, besides, the wing's broken and the surface damage is too bad for it aerodynamically." Clementine continued to stare at the plane, then noticed in the corner of her eye Sarah looking at her confused, like she was speaking another language.

"Sorry, no it won't fly." Clem laughed at the end. "You know about planes?" Sarah asked, full of wonder and curiosity.

"Yeah, my dad worked on them. I helped him out a lot of the time. I used to pretend I was sick so he'd take me to the garage he worked instead of going to school. We worked on all kinds of stuff. This one's called a MiG-23 Flogger." Clementine stopped and noticed Sarah's eyes widen. "You actually fixed a plane?"

"Loads of stuff; planes, helicopters, cars. Worked on a tank once."

"That's so cool!"

"Yeah, it was. I miss him." Clementine said while looking at the plane.

She remembered when her dad was working on one similar, and when she tried to make a glass of orange juice for him and spilt it all over his computer.

"What happened to your dad? And your mom?" Sarah asked quietly. Clementine tried to think of a way to put it to Sarah lightly, remembering Carlos's words.

"They… they went up to heaven. Loads of people I know have gone there, beats being here though." She said remembering all the people she watched die.

She then turned around and saw the rest of the group talking. "What d'you think they're talking about?" Sarah asked as she sat on the broken wing. "I don't know." Clementine answered simply.

"I think they're talking about you, dad said something about knowing your strengths or something like that." Sarah replied as she laid on her belly and kicked her legs back and forth.

"What did your mom do?" Sarah asked as Clementine sat next to her and tucked her knees into her chest. "My mom was a doctor."

"Like dad?" Sarah interrupted her while she spoke. "Yeah, she taught me a lot of stuff too. She thought it was important I knew."

"Dad says it's really important now."

"It is, if someone's hurt and you don't know what to do. Then it's going to make you feel really bad." Clementine said as she remembered all the people she knew hurt, and couldn't do anything about it.

Clementine noticed Rebecca walking towards them. "Hey Sarah, like the plane?" Rebecca said while she was observing it herself.

"It's so cool! Clementine says it's called a MG-23 something….What was it again?" Clementine smiled in response. "A MiG-23 Flogger."

Rebecca was surprised that Clem knew so much, she could tell. "You know 'bout planes?" Rebecca said smiling.

"Yeah, my dad worked on a few of 'em." Clementine smiled. "Luke wasn't lying then." Rebecca said joking.

"Sarah, why don't you check if your dad needs help while me and Clem talk?" _Shit…what have I done now?_

Sarah walked towards the rest of the group, leaving Rebecca and Clementine alone.

"Just wanted to say thanks, about Carver. I mean, he leaves a mark." Rebecca said, while Clem realised she was talking about the slap. "Don't worry 'bout it, I've learned to deal with it"

"You're a tough cookie, ain't ya?"

"I've been told so." The two laughed, Rebecca sat next to Clementine.

She noticed Pete and Luke talking away from the group. "What're those two talkin' bout?" Rebecca looked at Pete and Luke too. "Oh, Luke and Nick had an argument earlier." Clem was surprised by this, they seemed like really good friends.

Clementine then looked at Rebecca, who was holding her stomach gently. "When are you due?" Clementine asked smiling. "Carlos said she should be coming in the next two months or so, I'm excited, but scared."

Clementine remembered when Christa had her baby, she remembered holding it for the first time. A little baby boy, Omid. Christa was devastated when he died, Clementine was too. But they simply couldn't feed it, it died of starvation. Clementine tried everything she could to keep it alive. She gave it all her food for 4 days, but it still wasn't enough. Christa didn't talk for weeks, neither did Clementine. She loved that baby, only if it lasted 2 weeks, it was still the happiest two weeks she had for a long time.

"Yeah, bringing a baby up in this world is hard." Clementine said, trying to hold back her tears. Rebecca looked at Clem funny for a minute before she spoke again.

"You had a baby?" Clementine shot her head upright. "What? No, my friend Christa did. Her husband died, so I had to deliver it, it died after two weeks. We couldn't feed it." Clem could see a tear form in Rebecca's eye.

"Sorry to hear that. Sounds like you cared a lot for it." Rebecca said while moving closer to Clementine. "Yeah, I did." A single tear started to run down her cheek.

"Anyway, what are you going to name it?" Clementine said, trying to change the conversation. "I don't know, haven't really thought of one yet. Any ideas?" Rebecca asked, understanding it was upsetting for Clem to talk about Christa's baby.

Clementine thought about it for a moment, all the people she knew. She didn't really want to talk about them though, it was too upsetting for her. "I got nothing, sorry."

"Its fine, Alvin will probably think of something last minute." Rebecca's voice started to mumble, Clementine turned towards her and saw her crying. Clementine held out her hand and placed it on Rebecca's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Rebecca looked up to Clementine, tears were running down her face, and her eyes started going red. She was quiet for a moment before she spoke again.

"It might not be Alvin's." She said then planted her face back in her hands.

Clementine then realised why Carver was after their group. Rebecca must've slept with Carver, or Carver raped her. Rebecca didn't seem to be the cheating type. So there's a chance the baby is his.

"Is that why Carver's after you?" Clementine asked, Rebecca's silence answered her question. Clementine stood up and knelt down on her feet.

"I'm going to be straight with you. Raising a child these days, is one of the toughest things you'll ever do." Rebecca raised her head and wiped away her tears. "But as long as you have people around you, people to care and love you. Then it's all worth it." Rebecca smiled, and wiped away her last tear.

"How is it that we only met a few days ago, yet I feel as though we've known each other for years?" Rebecca said smiling. "You're easy to get along with." Clementine said smiling. "You tell that Alvin, he'll think you need to go to a mental hospital." The two laughed as Clementine stood back up. Rebecca stood up too.

"You're a good kid, I'm glad you're stayin' with us." Rebecca paused for a moment, noticing Clementine's expression. "You are staying? Right?"

Clementine had been thinking about it for a while now, these were good people. She felt she could trust them. "Yeah, I'm with you guys." Clementine smiled.

The two started walking towards the rest of the group. "It's nice to have another girl around, my voice is going from shouting at 'em that much." She laughed as they were walking. "That talk helped me out a lot." Clementine smiled as they got the rest of the group. She saw Luke and Pete walking towards them too.

"Thanks Clem." She smiled in response. "No prob." She replied smiling.

"I think it's time we get some shut eye." Carlos said while everybody nodded and picked their beds. Clementine picked the last bed on the row.

She then saw Sarah walk up to her. "Can I bunk with you?" Sarah asked as she put her bag to her side. "Sure, you pick."

"Yes! I get top!" Sarah smiled, Clementine smiled in response as she climbed the ladders and got into bed.

Clementine then lay on the bed and tried to go to sleep, but she couldn't. She couldn't stop thinking about Christa. If Christa told Carver about her, he must've done some horrible stuff to get that out of her.

She barely got any sleep, as soon as she went to sleep she'd wake up from a nightmare.

It was very early in the morning, around 5:00am, when she eventually decided to get some air. She turned around to see if anybody was asleep. When she checked that no one was awake, she stepped out the room quietly, making sure not to wake anybody up.

Once she was out of the room, she saw an old helicopter, except it was exactly the same model as the one she and her dad fixed over 10 years ago. It was an AH-1 Cobra, except its propellers were completely destroyed, and it had huge surface damage.

She walked over towards it and opened the door to it. It looked exactly the same. She sighed, then sat on the edge.

Luke's POV:

Luke woke up because of a nightmare. He woke up covered in sweat, and was breathing heavily. When he realised it was just a dream he sighed, and laid his head back on the wall.

He then looked over to the rest of the group, everybody was asleep, but when he got to Clementine's bed…_Where is she?_ He looked around for a bit, all of her stuff was still there, so she couldn't have took off.

He quietly got out of bed and walked out. He looked around for a while, but then he found her. _Thank god._

She was sitting on an old helicopter with her back turned. She was just staring outside, not saying a word. Just staring.

He quietly started to walk towards her. When he got close enough he tapped her on the shoulder, making her jump slightly.

"Hey" He said politely as he went to sit down next to her. "I didn't wake you up, did I?" She asked concerned. _She's worried about waking people up while I'm worried as shit that she got eaten by walkers_. "No, had a nightmare, you okay?" Luke asked as he got closer to Clementine.


	15. Chapter 15

**Carlos...Y U RUIN ROMANCE! haha, anyway, hope you like it, bit more cluke scenes for ya**

* * *

Clementine's POV:

Luke got closer to her as she lifted her head up. She looked at him. His dark hair was covering his cut from the stream. His big, brown eyes just staring at her. _God, why's he so cute. How can I like him so much even though I only met him the other day? _

"I'm fine." Quickly answering and turning away, as she felt her face was about to blush.

"You don't look it." Luke nudged her gently using his elbow. "What's up?" Clementine thought about it for a moment, then she decided to joke about it.

"The sky." She joked, Luke cracked a smile. "Ha ha, hilarious…what's wrong?" Clementine looked down at her hands, then looked outside. "Just…I'm worried."

"About what? You can talk to me Clem." Clementine sighed. "I'm worried about Christa, I mean, if Carver's as bad as you guys say he is-" She was cut off by Luke.

"Clem, you know it wasn't your fault Christa got caught. You can't let it eat away at you." Luke placed his hand on her shoulder. Clementine looked up and saw him smile at her.

That did it, she was blushing like an apple now. Quickly she bolted her head the other way.

"You look cute when you blush." He said straight after. Clem was blushing even more now. "I'm not blushing, just some walker blood got on my face, and it's stained." She was stuttering now, quickly moving her eyes back and forth. _God, could I make it any more obvious?_ Luke was just chuckling to , she tried to change the subject.

"Rebeca told me you and Nick had an argument." Luke turned away for a moment. "Yeah, come to think about it, I was being a bit of a dick." Luke scratched the back of his head. "You apologized?" Clementine asked while tying her shoelaces tighter. "No, not yet. I don't really know what to say."

"Say you're sorry for being a dick." Luke laughed with Clem. She couldn't stop smiling, he always had a way to make her laugh.

The two drew their attention outside, when a single ray of light shone on her face.

Luke's POV:

Luke saw the sun rise over the trees. Then he looked at Clementine. The orange sunlight reflecting off her face, she looked beautiful. She then turned to Luke and smiled. The two stared into each other's eyes.

Luke placed his hand on hers, she looked down, then back up to Luke. The two leaned in closer and closer. It was if they were unwillingly moving closer, like they don't know what's coming over them.

"Luke? Clementine?" The two were disturbed by Pete and Carlos calling their names. Clementine quickly ushered away and moved her hand. Luke rubbed the back of his head.

"We better go." Clementine said while looking sad.

Luke nodded slowly and the two walked over to the rest of the group. Luke saw Nick walk out with Luke's machete. Nick handed Luke the machete. He was about to walk away before Luke stopped him.

"Hey, Nick, sorry for being a dick yesterday." He said honestly while rubbing the back of his head. "Don't worry 'bout it, I was a bit of an asshole too." He said while hitting Luke on the shoulder. Luke turned to Carlos who was giving Clementine the fire axe.

"Alright then, we best hit the road" Pete said as he held his rifle. Everybody left the hangar and started walking. It was going to be a long two months.

**Two months, 4 days later**

Clementine's POV:

The group had been on the road for two months now. Clementine's feelings for Luke only grew on the way. Clementine got along with the group really well. A lot of the time she'd be with Rebecca and Sarah. When she wasn't with them, she was out hunting with Pete. She was a great hunter, one time she found a racoon; killed it by throwing a knife in its stomach.

The group had stopped to rest for a few minutes, as Rebecca was struggling. "Clem, can you look for a place to spend the night?" Carlos asked as he and Alvin helped Rebecca sit down. It was obvious she was going to be in labour soon.

Luke handed Clementine a pair of binoculars. The two of them still talked, but never alone. It just turned really awkward when they were.

Clementine saw a tree which looked climbable. She walked over to it and started climbing. She then saw Luke come over from the rest of the group and go towards the bottom of the tree.

"See anything?" Clementine rolled her eyes. "Yeah, leaves… I've climbed two branches Luke." Clementine said mockingly. Luke smiled and rubbed the back of his head in response.

Clementine eventually got to a spot where she could see the distance. She pulled out the binoculars from her pocket and looked through them. She looked around and stated what she saw.

"The bridge isn't that far, there's a station house by it but it's pretty small. There's a building on top of the mountain though." She stated as she looked into the distance. "Okay, come down, we'll tell the others." Luke shouted while he looked up.

Clementine started to make her way down. Clementine then saw Luke holding out his arms. "What're you doin'?" Clementine asked arching an eyebrow.

"Holding out my arms so if you fall I'll catch you." He replied sarcastically. "You look like an idiot." Clem said while smiling, knowing it would annoy him. "Would you rather fall and break your neck?" Luke said, while crossing his arms smiling.

Clementine smiled and rolled her eyes. She made her way down and jumped off the last branch then walked up to Luke. "Come on spider monkey." Luke said as he nudged her on the shoulder.

Clementine nudged him straight back, causing him to smile while rubbing his shoulder. The two walked over to the rest of the group. Sarah was reading her book while Rebecca was drinking some water, Carlos and Alvin were sitting with her. Nick and Pete walked up to them.

"Well? Anything?" Nick asked as he held his rifle. "Clem saw a building on the mountain, figured we could spend the night there." Luke answered for her as she picked her axe back up from next to Sarah.

"Hey Clem!" Sarah said, immediately closing her book. Clementine knelt down next to her. "Hey Sarah, you okay?" Clem said with a smile. "I'm good!" Sarah replied smiling.

"What are we waiting for?" Rebecca said was she stood up. "Wait a minute, if we get spotted out there we're gonna be trapped." Luke said folding his arms. Clementine stood back up while holding her axe.

"You think splitting up the group is a good idea?" Carlos arched his eyebrow while folding his arms. "Never said it was a GOOD idea, but it's better than risking everyone at once." Luke explained as he grabbed his machete from his back strap. "What's your plan?" Alvin asked with his hands in his pockets.

"I can scoot across, make sure there's no one waiting for us on the other side." Luke answered smiling. "Pretty dangerous to go on your own." Rebecca pointed out, which was true, it was pretty dangerous.

Clementine didn't want Luke to go on his own, but then she realised no one's really in good shape to go with him.

"I can come too." Clementine offered. "You sure?" Luke asked hesitantly. Sometimes Clementine thought he treated her like a kid, which pissed her off most of the time. "Yeah."

"We can go too." Pete said on behalf of his nephew also.

"No, you guys stay here in case trouble pops up." Luke responded. Pete nodded, as did Nick. "We'll signal you guys in 10 minutes, just watch for a light on the far side." Luke said as he threw the binoculars to Nick.

"Come on." Luke signalled Clementine to follow him. The two walked on to the trail which lead to the bridge.


	16. Chapter 16

**School's started now, so sorry if I'm a bit infrequent with uploading chapters. Thought I'd treat you guys to a really long chapter :)**

* * *

Clementine's POV:

"You know you didn't have to come." Luke said as he looked forward. Clementine just rolled her eyes. "Would you prefer it if I turned around?" Clementine said with a smile, knowing it would piss him off. "No, I want you to come. I'm just saying you didn't have to." Luke said blushing.

Clementine remembered what Luke had said at the military base. _Payback…_ "You look cute when you blush." Clementine said, mocking Luke's accent. "I'm not blushing! And I don't sound like that!" Luke stuttered, nearly tripping on a rock.

Clementine tried to hold back her laughter. Luke awkwardly pretended him tripping over didn't happen, which only made her laugh more. It was probably the first time they had a proper conversation since the 'situation' at the aircraft hangar.

"Thanks for coming though, I don't really think I could trust anyone else." Luke said while looking back. "You trust me?" Clementine said surprised. The facial expression Luke made it clear he was surprised to hear that question. "Of course I do, I trust you with my life." Clementine smiled in response. "I trust you too." Luke smiled also.

Luke stopped Clementine form walking any further. Clementine saw two walkers by the bridge, one of them with no legs. The two sneaked over behind a rock and knelt down.

"What's the plan?" Clementine asked while gripping her axe tightly. "There are only two, we can take 'em." Luke said smiling. "You get the big one, I've got shorty." Clementine said while looking over to Luke. "Why have I gotta get the big one?" Luke moaned sarcastically. Clementine rolled her eyes and smiled. "Come on, be a gentlemen." She mocked, making them laugh.

The two grabbed their weapons and snuck over to their targets. As soon as she got close enough, Clementine rolled her axe to her side, then swung it into the walkers head, nearly going through it completely. She then turned over to Luke, who had sliced the walkers head in two.

Clementine struggled to get the axe out, she kept pulling, but it was no good. "Here." Luke placed his hands over Clementine's. "Together." Luke exclaimed smiling. Clementine nodded, simultaneously they pulled the axe out. "Thanks." She said while checking the blade of her axe for damage.

Luke smiled in response, he then walked over to the bridge, Clem following him closely. Clementine looked at the mountain, it was quite a climb, but nothing she couldn't handle.

She was then stopped by Luke's hand. Clementine drew her attention away from the mountain and looked in front of her. Two walkers were blocking the way, and were closing in on them. Clementine and Luke turned around to see another walker behind them.

"Shit…" Luke mumbled to himself as he grabbed his machete off his back and Clementine held her axe. Clementine went to take out the two walkers in front of her when she heard Luke cursing behind her.

"SHIT!" Luke shouted, as Clementine turned around she saw what was the railroad track completely gone, and a huge hole replacing it.

"Luke!" Clementine shouted as she ran towards it. She looked down and saw Luke holding on a pole, with a walker trying to grab his feet. "Clem, I'm alright, just stuck."

Clementine immediately got on her stomach and tried to reach down for him. Only to turn to her left and see a walker right in front of her face.

"Clem!" Luke shouted as the walker got on top of her. She fought back all she could, she then saw Luke's machete on the floor next to her. Quickly she reached out for it and used it to stab the walker through the head. Its lifeless body landed on her, only to reveal another walker coming her way.

"Crap…" She mumbled to herself as she pushed the body off of her and stood up. When she stood up, she jumped slightly as the walker was gnashing its teeth mere inches away from her face. She panicked and walked backwards, only to slip on the edge of the bridge.

"FUCK!" She shouted as she held on for dear life. Quickly she pulled herself up and got back on the bridge. The walker was still walking towards her, with no time to get up, she kicked it off the bridge.

As it fell into the river, she remembered Luke was still down there. "Luke!" Clementine got up and reached over to Luke's hand. Luke reached up to her hand and grabbed it. Suddenly the pole he was just supporting on collapsed. The only thing stopping him from falling was Clementine's hand. She struggled to keep her grip while he was dangling over the edge.

"Clem! Let go!" Clementine's eyes widened as she tried her best to keep her grip. "What? No!" A tear started to form in her eye. "You're not going to die Clementine! Let go!" Luke said while Clem held onto him. "I'm not letting you go Luke! So just shut up!" Clementine said while she used her other hand to grab his arm. Slowly she pulled him up to safety.

She lay there on her back, as did Luke next to her. Catching her breath, she stood up with Luke next to her. Clementine looked up to find Luke staring at her. When she was about to ask if he was okay, Luke embraced her in a hug, which startled her at first, but then she felt tears run down her eyes, and held him tightly. Luke then pulled himself away and placed his lips on hers. Her first kiss.

Nick's POV:

Nick looked through the binoculars and watched as Luke and Clementine kiss.

"Those two are getting on just fine." He said sarcastically. "Why?" His uncle asked, knowing that he meant something other than he had let on.

"Luke's made the first move." Nick said as he looked over to his Uncle. "Something told me he would." Alvin said smiling. Nick then looked over to them who were still hugging. When they finally broke, Nick noticed they had blood and bruises all over them.

"They look pretty banged up, should probably get there before more walkers show up." Nick suggested as he jumped off the rock.

"I agree, it's going to get dark soon. And it looks like there's a storm coming." Carlos said as he placed his bag back on his back.

"What d'you mean 'Luke made the first move'?" Sarah asked confused. "Luke kissed her, sweetie." Rebecca answered, knowing Nick would go into detail. The rest of the group started walking towards the bridge.

Clementine's POV:

Luke pulled out of their kiss. Clementine stared into his eyes, all negative thoughts had vanished at that moment. Feeling tears down her cheeks, she buried her face in Luke's shoulder, while he held her tightly.

"Don't you dare tell me to drop you again…" She mumbled while holding him tighter. Luke smiled. "I won't, sorry." He said holding her tighter. "I thought you were dead!" She said, crying even more. Luke put his hand against the back of her head. "It's okay, I'm not leaving you."

The two drew themselves out of the hug and Luke checked her face. "You're alright? They didn't get you?" Luke asked while observing her. "I'm fine, you?"

"I am now." He said while staring into her eyes. At that point she knew, she did love him. The two smiled at each other for a moment before they realised they were still on the bridge.

Clementine picked up her axe from the floor, Luke picked up his machete. The two smiled at each other before they carried on walking on the bridge. They barely walked for a minute before Luke stopped her again. She looked in the distance and saw the figure of a man walking towards them with a rifle.

"You see him?" Luke asked, still holding his arm in front of her. "Yeah." She replied simply. "Just act natural, and you do the talking."

"What? Why me?"

"I don't want to get in a fight. You think he'd shoot someone like you? Just don't make any sudden moves, and don't tell him anything."

"Got it." Clementine nodded as she stepped in front of Luke. Luke had his hand on his pistol ready. The man stopped at the middle of the bridge.

"Well? Who are you?" The man shouted across the bridge. "Who's askin'?" Luke shouted. _So much for me doing the talking…_ "I am." The man replied. "I'm Clementine, this's Luke." The stranger paused for a moment before he spoke again. "Clementine…and Luke." He replied, then he started walking closer. "Huh, you don't look like assholes…are you assholes? No offense or anything, you just run into a lot of assholes."

"This coming from the one holding a gun?" Clementine said sarcastically as she folded her arms, she heard Luke chuckling beside her. "Touché." He replies as he walked closer.

Luke's hand got tenser, but Clementine placed her hand on his. He looked at her while she shook her head. "You guys heading north, like everyone else?"

"Everyone else?" Luke asked. "I see at least one group a day move through here, they all look the same."

"Yeah, we are. We have a group with us." Clementine answered. "I got to admit, you two look like shit. If you need food I've got some canned stuff in the station back there. You can bring your friends too." He said while looking back to the small house at the end of the bridge.

"That's awful nice of ya, what's the catch?" Luke asked while Clementine folded her arms. "No catch, I've got plenty."

"Well, alright then, thank you." Luke said smiling. _Is he really that gullible? _

"Hey, no problem, it's nice running into friendly faces out here. Like I said, I've got food and supplies back at the station. And if you want…" His face turned worried, Clementine saw he was looking behind her.

She turned around and saw Nick running towards them with his rifle. "The hell is he doin'?" Luke said while looking behind him. Nick stopped running and raised his rifle towards the man, Clementine turned around and saw him raise his rifle too.

"No no no no, he's with us!" Luke stated as he raised his arms for Nick to stop. "Nick! No!" Luke was waving his arms around.

Clementine quickly stepped in front of the stranger and held her arms out. "Clem? What're you doing?" Nick asked as he still kept his rifle high. "Put the fucking gun down Nick!" Clementine shouted as Pete came running up behind him and grabbed the gun out of his hands.

As soon as Pete grabbed the gun, Clementine lowered her arms and stepped forward. "You stupid idiot Nick!" Luke was cursing as he walked towards Clementine. "He pointed a gun at me!"

"Hey, you drew first!" the stranger shouted. "You could've hit Clem you dick!" Luke shouted. Clementine knew she would have to play peacekeeper…again.

"Would everybody just calm down. You're all acting like douchebags." Clementine stated as she placed her fire axe in her belt and folded her arms. Nick closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Sorry." He said simply to the stranger. "No harm done, I guess." The stranger said, Clementine turned towards him.

"We never caught your name?" She asked, trying to keep the peace. "Oh, sorry, I'm Mathew." He stated as the rest of the group walked up towards them. "Well, you've met Nick." Clementine said with a smile, only to receive a glare from Nick, but he knew she was joking around. "I'm Pete."

"Carlos, this's Sarah." Carlos introduced his daughter as she hid behind his side.

"I'm Rebecca, this's Alvin." Rebecca kind of baby's Alvin, which made him give Rebecca a look.

"Nice to meet you all, if you want I can take you to the rest of my group in that lodge there." Mathew said as he pointed to the lodge on top of the mountain. "Are you sure?" Carlos asked hesitantly. "Of course, it's going to storm soon, you can stay if you want." Mathew said with a smile. "Thank you." Rebecca said while holding her stomach.

Clementine was happy to know there were still some good people in the world, but the bad ones certainly over rule the good ones. "I've just got to get some stuff from the station house, so if you'd wait outside." Mathew said as the rest of the group got off the bridge and onto the other side. Mathew kept looking at Clementine for a moment.

"Clementine, can you give me a hand?" Mathew asked, which surprised her slightly._ What does he need my help for?_ Nonetheless, she agreed. "Sure." The two entered the station house.

"I was thinking you could give these your friends." Mathew knelt down to a trunk and opened it to reveal two cans of peaches and a collection of books. Mathew got back up and gave Clementine the two cans.

"I don't know what to say." She said looking down. "Don't mention it, something tells me your people would do the same. Despite one of them pointed a gun at me." Mathew joked, which only made Clementine more depressed. "Sorry about Nick, he can be a real asshole sometimes."

"I heard that." Nick shouted from outside, making her laugh. "It's not a problem, he was just protecting his group."

Mathew smiled and picked up one of the books. "Steinbeck?" Clementine said smiling. "Yeah, you read?"

"When I can."

"That's good, I was getting worried me and my partner were the only ones who read anymore." He laughed. "Does Sarah read?" Mathew asked. "Yeah, why?" Clementine replied.

Mathew knelt down and grabbed another book from the trunk. "Alice in wonderland, I don't read it though, you think you could give it to her?" Mathew handed her the book.

Clementine remembered when her mom used to read it to her when she was little, she loved Alice in wonderland. She loved the idea of there being a land full of magic. Now she wishes there was someplace where it was just safe.

"Sure, thanks a lot Mathew." Clementine replied smiling. Mathew smiled in response. "Go on, I won't be long." Clementine walked out with the book in her hand.

She walked over to Sarah, who was sitting down on the floor next to Rebecca who was sitting on a log. She sat down next to her and handed her the book. "Mathew thought you might want this." Clementine said as she gave the book to Sarah. "Cool! I've never read this one before!"

"Really? I used to read this one all the time." She stated smiling while Sarah skimmed through the pages. "Make sure you say thank you to him when he comes out." Rebecca said smiling.

Rebecca then looked at Clementine with a grin. "What?" Clementine said while arching an eyebrow, which only made Rebecca and Sarah's grins grow larger. "Clementine and Luke sitting in a tree. K. I. S. S. I. N. G!" Sarah sang while Rebecca laughed. "Yeah, yeah, real mature Sarah." Clementine stated while rolling her eyes. "We saw you on the bridge." Rebecca smiled.

Clementine turned her head away and looked at the bridge, where not so long ago both Luke and Clementine nearly died.

"You look really banged up." Sarah said as she looked at Clementine's face.

Clementine looked at her reflection in one of the windows of the station house. Sarah was right, she looked terrible. She had bruises all along the right side of her face, she also had a cut on the side of her jaw and eyebrow.

"Suppose I do." Clementine joked. "Your cut looks gross." Sarah said only to receive a look from Rebecca. "Sarah!"

"Well, I suppose being dead is pretty gross too." Clementine joked.

"You're right about that." Carlos walked up from behind them. "Mathew gave me a book" Sarah jumped up and showed the book to her father full of excitement. "That's great sweetie. Clem, Can I have a word?" Clementine's smile faded.

"What have I done now?" She asked, thinking the conversation was going to turn into an argument. "Nothing, I just want a word."

Clementine nodded and got up from the floor. The two walked off by a tree by the bridge. "Something wrong?" Clementine asked hesitantly as she folded her arms. "I wanted to know what you thought about Mathew. I'm not saying he's not nice, I just wanted to hear your opinion."

"He seems like a nice guy, but a lot of people seem nice at first."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking. If it's alright with the rest of his group, we'll stay at the lodge." Clementine nodded. "Sounds like a plan, the chair lift has got some ladders at the top. I could have a look, see if anyone's following us."

"Sounds good." It was quiet for a moment before he spoke again.

"You're not hurt are you? You do look a bit bad." Clementine nodded. "I'm fine, few bruises is all. What about Luke?" Clementine asked as he noticed Luke talking to Nick and Pete. He had some bruises too, but not as many as Clementine did, plus he wasn't bleeding. "Why don't you ask him?"

"I will, but I asked you first." Clementine smiled and arched an eyebrow. Carlos rolled his eyes. "He's fine, just some grazes." Carlos said while Mathew stepped out of the station house.

"Everybody ready to go?" He asked while everybody nodded their heads. Sarah then walked up towards him and thanked him for the book.

She went to walk over to Nick, Pete and Luke, before she was stopped by Carlos's hand grabbing her arm. Clementine stared at Carlos blankly as he kept watching his daughter, still keeping a tight grip on Clementine's arm.

"What is it?" Clementine asked, snapping him out of it. He was quiet for a moment, before he drew his attention back to Clem. "Thank you for looking out for Sarah." Clementine arched an eyebrow, not quite understanding what he had meant. "What d'you mean?"

"Sarah thinks you're like a sister to her, I haven't seen her this happy in years. I just want to thank you for that." Clementine gave a faint smile, as it kind of hurt her face a little when she did. "Sure thing." She said simply, Carlos let her arm go as she walked up to the rest of the group, who were about to walk up the mountain.

She walked over to Luke, Nick and Pete. "Hey Clem." Pete said as he drew Luke and Nick's attention onto her. "Hey." She replied simply, trying to avoid eye contact with Luke. "You look like shit." Nick said smirking. Clementine frowned at first but then folded her arms and smiled. "Maybe you should look in the mirror sometime." She smiled, making Pete chuckle.

"I'm gonna need those binoculars, I'm gonna take a look at top." Clementine said while holding her hand out. Nick got the binoculars out of his backpack and handed them to her, she accepted them happily.

"You okay?" She asked Luke awkwardly, but still didn't make eye contact with him. "Uh, yeah, I'm good. Thanks for saving my ass." Luke stuttered as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Guess it's a good thing she offered to come with you, huh?" Nick said with an unnatural grin on his face. Luke's expression suddenly got angry, as did Pete's.

"You four, come on." Carlos thankfully stopped an argument from occurring again. The four then started hiking the mountain.


	17. Chapter 17

**I am so sorry for the delay, I've been back to school and got heep loads of homework. I will try my best to update when I can. Thought I'd give you a long chapter as an apology :)**

* * *

Luke's POV:

**5 minutes earlier**

Luke noticed Clementine step out of the station house with a book in her hand. She walked over to Sarah and gave it to her. Luke smiled, Clementine was one of the kindest people he knew, if not the kindest person he knew. She sat down on the floor next to Rebecca and Sarah. Luke was watching her for so long, he forgot Nick and Pete were right in front of him.

"So… How was it?" Nick asked with a smile, his uncle however…that was a different story. "How was what?" Luke asked confused, which only made Nick's grin grow larger. "You know. The kiss." Luke's eyes widened. _How the fuck did he know that?_ "How d'you know about that?" Luke asked astonished.

Nick simply pulled out the binoculars, answering his question. Luke sighed and rolled his eyes. He then started rubbing his head. "We saw her pull you up too." Pete said, trying to change the conversation slightly. "Saved my life." Luke answered simply.

She did save his life, she had the choice to let him go. But she didn't, she kept holding on, risking her own life to save his. Luke looked at Clementine again, Rebecca and Sarah had smirks on their faces; most likely they were talking about it too. He looked at her. She had bruises and grazes all along the right side of her face, and she had a cut on her eyebrow and jaw. She nearly died because of Luke.

"She looks pretty banged up." Pete said as if he was pointing out the obvious. "That's what happens when I get stupid" Luke said while sighing. "Wasn't your fault you fell." Nick stated while folding his arms.

"I told her to drop me." Luke confessed, knowing it was going to come out sooner or later. Pete and Nick stood there gobsmacked. "You what?" Pete said wide eyed. "I told her to let me go, I didn't want her going down with me." Luke specified while looking back at the bridge, replaying the moments in his head.

When he watched Clementine desperately try to get back on the ledge, her skinny legs dangling on the side of the bridge. When he watched as blood kept dripping in between the wooden floor, not knowing whose it was.

"That doesn't mean you should tell her to drop you into a fucking river." Nick said angrily while raising his arms over his head then back to his sides. "I know! It's just… I didn't want her to get hurt, but it looks like it didn't help much. If I just told her to stay behind-"

"Then you would've died and we would've been heartbroken, especially Clem." Pete cut Luke off with a serious tone, shocking him slightly.

Carlos had walked over to Clementine and the two of them were talking by the bridge.

"That girls been through enough. She might not look it, she might try and hide her emotions so nobody else will use it as an excuse to be miserable. But she's cracked, and if you put any more pressure on her, she's going to shatter." Pete said while placing a hand on Luke's shoulder.

Pete was right, the last thing Clementine needed was sins everywhere she went. She deserved so much more than that, she probably deserves more than everyone in the group combined. Luke was quiet for a moment before he confessed.

"I don't think she like's me." Luke said calmly, while looking back at her one more time, noticing Carlos had grabbed her arm.

"Are you kidding?" Nick said sarcastically. "You think she would've hugged and smooched you for that long if she didn't?" Nick added. "That was me, not her. I just get the feeling it made her uncomfortable." Luke admitted, knowing that there was a possibility it might be true.

Clementine was walking up towards them, Luke tried to forget the conversation they were talking about. Pete broke the silence. "Hey Clem."

"Hey." She replied simply, she was avoiding eye contact with Luke. _Yep, she hates me._ "You look like shit." Nick said while smirking.

Luke felt like kicking him, she was the prettiest girl he ever met. How dare he say that?

"Maybe you should look in the mirror sometime." Clementine replied while smiling, Luke scoffed slightly. Clementine always had a comeback, a way to make people laugh, no matter how out of place it was.

"I'm gonna need those binoculars, I'm gonna take a look at top." Clementine said while holding her hand out.

Luke didn't want her to get too involved in their 'situation' with Carver. She offered to help the group…and she's definitely helped out. She's been helping just about everyone. Rebecca with her pregnancy, Carlos with medical supplies, Pete with hunting. If it weren't for her, most of the group would be dead. But Luke knew full well that once she made up her mind, there was no bringing her back.

Nick got the binoculars out of his backpack and handed them to her, she accepted them happily.

"You okay?" She asked Luke awkwardly, but still didn't make eye contact with him. Luke was surprised that she even wanted to talk to him, putting her in that position.

"Uh, yeah, I'm good. Thanks for saving my ass." Luke stuttered as he rubbed the back of his head. "Guess it's a good thing she offered to come with you, huh?" Nick said with an unnatural grin on his face. Luke's expression suddenly got angry, as did Pete's.

"You four, come on." Carlos thankfully stopped an argument from occurring again. The four then started hiking the mountain.

Clementine's POV:

Clementine was walking with Rebecca, and occasionally helping her walk up the mountain. Luke was walking ahead with Nick. Clementine couldn't understand why he was ignoring her, whenever she tried to start a conversation, he'd just find a way to get out of it. Clementine's pace started to quicken as she thought more about it, making Rebecca walk faster also.

"Clem! Wait up!" Rebecca barked while holding her stomach and breathing heavily. Clementine quickly shook her head and snapped out of it. "Shit…Sorry. You need help?"

"Please." She replied weakly. She was definitely going to be in labour soon. Clementine walked back over to Rebecca and held her arm while helping her climb. Eventually they reached the top of the mountain, Clementine saw the chair lift. She thought that now would be the time to climb it. But before anything, she had to help Rebecca.

"You guys wait here, I'm gonna tell them to come out." Mathew said as he walked around to the front of the lodge.

Clementine walked Rebecca over to a bench, she sat down exhausted. "Thanks Clementine." She replied with a smile.

Clementine turned around without answering, for some weird reason, she felt really angry. She had no idea why, she just felt really pissed off. She walked over to the chair lift without telling the rest of the group and started climbing. It reminded her of her treehouse, she hated the thing, but it was nice to remember it.

Halfway up she slipped on one of the steps, but quickly grabbed it with her hands. She then decided slowing her speed would be the best option, with no one to catch her if she fell, she had to be careful. Eventually she reached the top. The view was amazing, but she didn't have time to admire it, as a black crow flying away snapped her out of it. She grabbed the binoculars she tied around her belt next to her axe and raised them over her eyes.

"See anything?" A voice echoed from below, it was Luke. Clementine tried to ignore his question, and continued to search the valley. She saw the bridge and the part of the woods opposite the river, it was too dark to see though; she could only roughly make the outline of the bridge.

"No, there's no lights or anything, so I think we're in the clear." She shouted to Luke who put his hands on his hips. "Alright, come on. We'll tell the others." Luke shouted back.

Clementine started to climb down when she heard shouting coming from the porch. She saw her group and another with their guns aimed towards them. She couldn't make out their faces, but she knew they weren't friendly by the sound of it.

Clementine quickened her pace down the ladder, almost slipping a few times. When she got down, she and Luke made their way to the group. Clementine grabbed her axe, just in case. Luke also removed his machete. They quietly snuck up to the rest of the group.

"Everybody calm down!" One of the strangers shouted. "Hey man! You calm the fuck down!" Alvin said while standing next to his wife. "Everyone just lower the guns." Pete said while his nephew disobeyed him, and kept his rifle high. Clementine looked at Luke, he looked at her too. Luke nodded at her.

She sighed, knowing she would probably be the one who has to play 'negotiator' again. She slowly walked forward. She then noticed a rifle get pointed about an inch away from Luke's face and she quickly snapped.

"Put that gun any closer to his face and I'll twist your spinal cord into a coat hanger!" She shouted, still not able to see the other group. It was quiet for a moment. "Clem?" Clementine heard a very familiar voice, she quickly made her way to the front of the group.

Then she saw a man looked to be in his late 40's, he dropped his rifle on the floor, gobsmacked. Clementine's grip on her axe weakened, and it fell on the floor with a loud thud. She stood there, thinking it was just a dream. It was Kenny.

"Kenny?" Clementine finally found her voice, she stood still for a very long time; still believing it was just a dream. "You know this girl, Kenny?" A woman asked who stood next to him. Kenny started walking closer to Clementine, his mouth forming a prefect 'O' shape. It was quiet for a moment, she just stood there; still not able to believe it was him. He then tapped her cap and smiled. "Only one person I know wears a cap like that." He chuckled with his voice breaking.

Without thinking, Clementine hugged Kenny, he hugged her tightly. "I thought you were dead." Clementine's voice was muffled as Kenny was holding her so close to him. The two released themselves from their hug and stepped back.

"Damn, you've grown up." Kenny whispered, while wiping away a tear. Clementine was so glad to see him she couldn't speak. Knowing that she wasn't the only one left made her happy.

Kenny shook his head to snap him out of his daze. "We can talk inside." He said while pointing towards the lodge.

"Great, I just started dinner." A man wearing a grey and red sweater said while placing his hands on his hips. Mathew stood next to him. Clementine stepped back with the rest of her group. Carlos looked at Sarah and then back at the group.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" he asked hesitantly with his arms folded. "It's going to storm soon, please come in." he replied while opening the door.

The group entered the lodge. Kenny and Clementine walked together. Kenny placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her closer to him as they walked. Clementine entered the lodge with Kenny.

It was huge. It was covered head to toe in Christmas decorations, there was even a Christmas tree. Clementine completely forgot that Christmas was so close, but when you're constantly fighting for survival. It's pretty easy to forget. If Christmas was close, something else was pretty close too…

The red sweater man walked past them both and started walking up the stairs. "Kenny and Sarita have been staying with us for several weeks. Used to be a ski lodge, obviously, so we had plenty of food. We tend to keep most of the lights off to avoid drawing attention, but once we found all this, we couldn't help ourselves."

Clementine put her hand against her mouth to stop herself from laughing, as Kenny was mimicking him using his hand. The man noticed Clem laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked, still smiling. "Oh nothing Walt." Kenny answered with a smile on his face. Kenny then started walking up the stairs with Mathew. "Walter here's one smart sonuvabitch, makes a mean can o' beans too." Kenny said as he patted Walter on the shoulder. "I believe you two have got some catching up to do." Walter was paused.

Clementine turned around and saw the rest of the group enter the cabin, along with the woman from earlier, who Clementine presumed was Sarita. "Please, make yourselves at home, you can put your things over there." Walter pointed out to a bench. The group were hesitant at first, which worried Clementine.

"The hell we will." Rebecca barked. "Yeah, I'm holding onto my rifle, thanks." Nick quickly commented after Rebecca. "You're our guests here, there's no need to worry." Mathew stated, trying to keep the peace. "Tell him to put his gun down then." Nick quickly snapped, referring to Kenny. "Kenny?" Walter turned to him. Kenny paused for a moment before he spoke again.

"Will you vouch for these people Clem? 'Cause if you tell me they're good, then I'm good." Kenny was cut off by Nick. "Us? You're the one waving the gun around man." Clementine knew this was only going to turn into an argument.

"These are good people Kenny." Clementine said seriously. Kenny looked to Sarita, then back at Clementine. He then walked over to the bench and placed his rifle on the bench. Clementine then placed her axe and backpack on there too. The group weren't that keen on leaving all their weapons.

Luke pulled out his machete and put it on the side, Clementine smiled at him as if to say 'thank you', he smiled back. The rest of the group put their weapons on the bench too.

"Good, now if you'll all follow me, I'll show you some rooms." Sarita said, leading the group upstairs. Kenny smiled and signalled Clementine to follow him. Clementine saw Kenny sit on a couch, and signalled her to sit next to him. She walked over and sat down. Kenny smiled.

"Let me get a good look at you." He said while leaning back a bit, smiling as he was doing so. "All grown up now, haven't seen you in damn near 10 years. You must be what? Nineteen?" Clementine shook her head, but still smiled. "Eighteen." Clementine corrected him.

Kenny couldn't stop smiling; neither could she. She couldn't remember the last time she was so happy.

"I still can't believe how much you've grown. You've really turned into a pretty little thing." Kenny said as he nudged her elbow, making her smile. "Probably wouldn't have recognised you if you didn't still have that dirty old thing on your head?" Kenny tapped her cap.

"You're still wearing yours?" Clementine said sarcastically. "Hell, I had this since I was twenty, no way am I lettin' this one go." Kenny said while laughing. Kenny's expression then turned sad.

"I'm sorry about Lee." Clementine then turned sad also.

She remembered when she had the choice to leave him, or stop him from turning. She was quickly snapped out of it by Kenny's hand meeting her shoulder.

"I had to kill him." Clementine confessed gloomily. "What?" Kenny was shocked. Clementine felt a tear run down her face.

"We left the Marsh house and were walking through a herd of walkers, but then I-" Clementine closed her eyes, trying to hold back the tears. "I saw my parents." Kenny realised what she had meant and leaned in closer and pulled her in for a hug. "I saw them walking around Savannah, then when I turned around, Lee passed out. I dragged him into a jewellery store and then he woke up. He told me to kill him." Clementine's tears ran down her face gently. "I didn't want him to turn Kenny, I had to do it."

"It's alright darlin'." Clementine pulled herself away from Kenny and wiped away her tears. After a while, she had stopped crying.

"Where'd you end up after?" Kenny asked quietly. "After Lee, I was alone. I found Christa and Omid. Omid died first. Me and Christa got separated a lot, so I was alone most of the time. Christa's still alive, but some men captured her. I've been with this group for around two months." Clementine said while looking outside.

"Sounds like it ain't been easy for you, I'm sorry darlin'. I spent the last 10 years looking for ya, funny really. As soon as I gave up, you turn up on the doorstep." Clementine's eyes widened.

"You were looking for me?" Kenny's eyes widened also. "Of course I was, you're family. You're like the daughter I never had."

Clementine chuckled slightly. Something was on her mind though. "Christa told me you were dead?" Clementine asked disordered, remembering what Christa and Omid had told her.

"For some reason, I tried to save that fucking shitbird Ben. Turned into a damn cluster, couldn't help the kid, but I got out. Spent a long time alone after that, It uh…" Clementine noticed Kenny close his eyes. Clementine suspected he must've lost it for a few days. "Then I met Sarita, thank god. Say, it's great to have you back Clem."

"You two catching up?" Clementine didn't notice Sarita walk up behind Kenny. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Clem, this's my girl Sarita. Ain't she beautiful?" Clementine noticed Sarita roll her eyes. "Nice to meet you Clementine." Sarita smiled. "You too." Clementine stood up and shook her hand. "Well, the others beat you to it for first pick, you're rooms the last one on the left."

"Thanks." Clementine smiled back. "I suppose you've learnt your manners from someone who isn't Kenny?"

"Hey, I'm not that bad." Kenny replied laughing.

"You want to help me bring some supplies in?" Kenny asked Clementine as he sat up from the couch. Clementine nodded, she turned around and noticed Luke and Nick walk down the stairs. "Can we help?" Luke asked as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, you can help me and Clem bring in the supplies before that storm hits."

"Sure." The two men walked over to the door and exited. Kenny and Clementine followed. Kenny stopped by their weapons and picked up Clementine's axe.

"This yours?" Clementine nodded. "Like the one Lee used to have." He said as he threw it to her. She caught it with one hand, she wasn't trying to show off, but she did feel badass.

The two walked outside, it was getting really dark now, and it looked like the storm was going to hit in a few hours. "Clem, can you turn off the wind turbine? If the wind picks up it's gonna make noise" Kenny asked as he walked over to Luke and Nick.

Clementine nodded and made her way towards the huge wind turbine. She opened the door to find the control panel. She looked around for a key, things like this always needed a key in order to de- activate them. Eventually she spotted it hanging on a hook. She grabbed it and inserted it into the keyhole on the button, she turned it and pushed it down. She heard the wind turbine slowing down, until it eventually stopped altogether. She placed the key back on the hook and shut the door. She picked her axe back up and walked towards the others.

She walked around the corner of the lodge and saw them carrying boxes. "That was quick." Kenny said as he walked past her. "Wasn't exactly difficult." Clementine smiled. Kenny and Nick walked back into the lodge.

Clementine noticed Luke was trying to carry three boxes at a time. Clementine smiled slightly and walked over towards him. "Need a hand?" Clementine tied her axe around her belt and picked up the third box Luke was trying to carry with his chin. It was bugging Clem, so she just said it.

"Are you alright?" Luke's head shot up. He kept twitching his head to the side. It was silent. Clementine knew he didn't want to talk, she found it quite rude actually. "You know if you don't want to talk you can just tell me. Instead of making me stand around like a lemon." Clementine stormed back inside, leaving Luke walking alone.

He tried to keep up with her, but the faster he got, so did she. She walked into the cabin and placed the box on the side, where the ones Kenny and Nick brought in were sitting.

"Clem, wait." Luke said as he walked up behind her. Clementine completely ignored him and walked away. Clementine walked over to Sarita and Sarah, who were decorating the Christmas tree with décor.

"Hey Sarah, you do all this?" She said with a smile, wiping away her anger with Luke. "Yeah, it's so cool!" Clementine smiled in response. "Clem, we could use your help. Here Sarah, take these and string them up over there." Sarita handed Sarah some glass decorations and she strung them up on the tree.

Clementine noticed a box full of them, she grabbed a few and started stringing them up on the tree. "Kenny's so happy you're around. He's told me so much about you. Said you were so mature it was scary."

"It's kind of a reputation, often our group would make stupid ideas, ones I went against. Every time I didn't want to do something, stuff hit the fan." Clementine laughed. "He also mentioned that you nearly died in a house fire."

"You were in a fire?" Sarah asked, full of worry, surprisingly. "Don't worry Sarah, that was years ago. What did he say about it?"

"He didn't say much, only that your shoulder was badly burned."

Clementine replayed the memory in her head. She was eight, and thought it would be a good idea to have a look upstairs while the rest of the group were arguing. Next thing she knew, there were flames everywhere she turned. Then a support beam landed on her shoulder, the flames started burning her skin, until she was bleeding. She was trapped, but then Lee came and pulled the beam off of her, only to reveal her burn.

Clementine quickly snapped out of it when Sarah asked her "Is that why you never take your jacket off?" Clementine might as well confess. "Yeah, it is. I hide it as best I can."

"Why? Is it still burnt?" Clementine rolled her eyes, she felt like saying '_why'd you think? Because there's a huge red mark on my shoulder you idiot!'_ But she didn't. "I just don't, it's scarred over now."

"Can I see it?"

"Sarah, she's just explained she doesn't like showing people." Sarita butted as she stopped hanging decorations. "Pretty please?" Sarah gave her the puppy eyes, Clementine hated it when she did that. She rolled her eyes and placed her hand on the zip of her jacket.

"Fine, only if you promise me you'll stop talking about 'the gurgles' for two weeks." Clementine said sarcastically. "Deal."

Clementine sighed, she undone her jacket to reveal her black and white striped vest top, along with her scar. It ran from the side of her neck, down to her torso. It didn't really look like a burn, more like skin of a different colour. Clementine still felt really uncomfortable without her jacket on, but she did promise Sarah. She knelt down on one knee to show her. Sarah took a step towards her.

"Can I touch it?" Clementine was confused, why would she want to touch it? "If you really want to." Clementine answered in a confused tone. Sarah placed her hand along Clementine's collar bone. She was quiet for a moment before she spoke again.

"I think it looks really cool! You look nice without your jacket on." Clementine ignored her comment. "You done lookin'?" Clementine kept twitching her head around, making sure nobody else was looking. "Yeah, tha-" Before Sarah could finish, Clementine quickly put her jacket back on and pulled the zip all the way up, startling Sarah slightly by how quick she was to do so.

She had never shown her burn to anyone else except Lee, Kenny or Christa, she didn't really want to do it again. She was so used to hiding it when it first got burned, it kind of stuck in her head, and now she feels really uncomfortable when she doesn't cover it, even if no one is there to see it.

"I don't think it looks that bad, I don't see why you hide it." Sarah said as she strung the bauble on the tree. "I agree, you shouldn't be ashamed of it. A scar is a scar, it doesn't affect you really." Sarita added.

"I'm covered in scars, no hiding that. It's just that one makes me really uncomfortable. Having your skin being burned off, it isn't exactly a nice thing to happen to you." Clementine joked as she strung some more decorations.

"I can imagine. Anyway, I think we're done, thanks Clem." Sarita said as she emerged out of the tree and stood back to observe. "I meant to ask you, does Kenny seem different to you?" This question confused Clementine slightly, why would she be asking her this if they were together.

"I didn't know him before, and well, he's so different now. I just get the feeling he's struggling." Clementine closed her eyes and sighed before she spoke again.

"He does seem a little different from when I last saw him, I can't figure out how though… He's been through a lot, maybe something's clicked." Clementine said as she folded her arms watching Kenny talking to Pete and Carlos. "Oh, thanks Clem. He is really happy you're here."

"I'm happy to see him as well, you never forget that moustache." Clementine joked, making her and Sarita laugh.

"Clem, can we talk a minute?" Carlos asked as he and Pete walked up the stairs by the tree. She nodded slowly and made her way up the stairs. Rebecca and Alvin were upstairs too, sitting on some chairs. Clem, Pete and Carlos walked over towards them.

"It's been two months man, we got to be out of the woods." Alvin said while he placed his hands in his coat pockets. "We can't be sure, they might be tracking us." Carlos said in his Spanish accent. "Tracking? Who do you think they are? Ninjas?" Alvin said mockingly. Pete shook his head.

"I had a look outside, it looked pretty quiet." Clementine stated as she too folded her arms. "Nothing at all?" Carlos asked, placing his arms back to his sides. "Nada, looks like we're safe for tonight, maybe even a few days."

"I agree, we'll spend a few days here and leave when the first sign of Carver comes." Carlos fell silent for a moment, before everyone drew their attention to Clementine. "Unless Kenny wants you to stay here?" Pete said.

Clementine was almost shocked, she hadn't thought about leaving Kenny, she was so happy about seeing him again, now she has to think of a way of saying goodbye.

"I'll talk to Kenny." Clementine said bitterly, letting the rest of the group know she didn't want to talk about it. "I'm gonna go find Luke and Nick."

"I'll go too." Pete and Carlos walked back down the stairs. Clementine turned around to see a very pale Rebecca holding her temple. "Honey, I don't feel so good."

"Bec, what's wrong?" Alvin knelt down to where she was sitting. "I…I just need something to drink." Rebecca removed her hand from her temple and onto her stomach. "You got it, I'll be right back." Alvin started walking down the stairs.

Concerned for her health, Clementine knelt down to Rebecca and placed her hand on her shoulder. "You okay?" Rebecca's head shot up. "Just got a little dizzy." Clementine didn't believe her though.

"I can't even take care of myself, how am I supposed to raise a child? Everything's just so fucked up. You know that all too well." Clementine sighed before she spoke again. "No doubt, it's going to be hard. But if it helps, I think it's still possible."

"How d'you know?" Rebecca had cut her off before she could finish. "I used to be a kid you know, and I've lasted this long, Sarah as well. It has to be possible if we're still here." Rebecca looked down to her stomach and sighed.

"You're right, I know it's going to be hard. But I already feel a little less lonely, because I know no matter what happens, I'll get to meet someone new." Clementine smiled in response. It was silent before Rebecca spoke again. "I saw your scar." She said simply, as Clementine zipped her jacket up a bit more, even though it wouldn't go any higher. "You did?"

"Yeah, was it true? Did your skin really burn off?" Clementine nodded and sighed. She looked behind her to make sure no one was there. "Yeah, I never really bring that up in front of people."

"I suppose nearly being burned alive does that." Rebecca's eyes widened as she saw Clementine's sad expression. "Oh shit, I didn't mean-" Clementine cut her off.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." Clementine reassured her by placing a hand on her shoulder. She heard Alvin coming up the stairs. "There's my man!" Rebecca said with a smile on her face.

"You alright baby?" Alvin asked as he gave her a bottle of water. "I'm fine you big dope." Rebecca joked. Alvin turned around as Clem started walking down the stairs. "Thanks for staying with her, Clem." Alvin nodded as she turned round a walked down the stairs.

She was daydreaming while she was walking down the stairs. Thinking about Christa, she remembered when she was in the same position Rebecca was, being so close to going through labour. She was worried about Christa, she couldn't help but think Carver had done something terrible to her. She was quickly brought back to reality when she bumped into Luke at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh, sorry." Clementine muttered, remembering their conversation outside, well, Clementine talking to herself so to speak. "Can we talk?" Luke asked as he looked around.

Clementine wanted to help out some more though, plus, since when did he want to talk? Last time they 'talked' Clementine looked as if she was waiting for a bus. "Not now, Carlos is looking for you."

"Why not now?" Luke's tone started to turn angry, which scared her slightly, he'd never been angry with her before. "Like I said, Carlos is looking for you. We'll talk later." Clementine walked past him and started to walk towards Sarah, who was sitting on the couch next to the fire reading the book Mathew had gave her.

"How's the book?" Clementine asked with a smile as she sat down next to her. "It's weird, since when do rabbits where waistcoats?" Clementine chuckled slightly, as when she first read the book, she asked her mother exactly the same question, and she was going to use the same answer.

"I think a rabbit in a waistcoat is much better than a slimy tentacle monster." Clementine chuckled as she too, skimmed parts of the text. "Good point." Clementine and Sarah read the book together, until Mathew called Clementine over.

"Hey Clem! Can we borrow you for a second?" Clementine nodded and made her way into the kitchen area, where Mathew and Walter were cooking what appeared to be beans. "Hey Clem, you wouldn't know anything about electric circuits, would you?" Walter asked.

Clementine remembered when she and her dad had to fix the circuits outside of her house, because the wires kept tripping.

"I know a bit, why?" Mathew and Walter shared looks, before looking at Clementine again. "The fuse box outside has been messing around the past few days, we were wondering if you'd take a look if it's not enough trouble?" Mathew asked as he pointed outside. "Sure."

"That's great! Thanks Clementine, I'll go with you." Walter offered as he started to walk outside with her.

When they stepped outside, Clementine suddenly felt a chill go down her spine. Walter walked past her and led her to the fuse box. "Thanks for letting us stay, we'll be out of your hair as soon as possible." Clementine thanked as the fuse box was now in sight. "You're very welcome Clementine. You and you're people have been a huge help." Walter said as he stood by the fuse box.

Clementine opened its door to reveal the wires and circuits. "So how'd you know Kenny? He mentioned you all the time, you and his son used to be friends right?"

Clementine sighed as she remembered Duck's face, and when she put the bug in his pillow. It was hilarious.

"Yeah, I met him and his family about 3 days after the outbreak. We were together for a while before I ran away. I hadn't seen him in nearly ten years." Clementine stated as she fiddled with the wires in the box.

"He mentioned something about you burning your shoulder?" Walter asked in a cautious manner. "Yeah, I was trapped in a fire and it burned most of my skin off, it's just a scar now though." Clementine specified as she pulled out a screwdriver from her pocket. She never left anywhere without it. She undone the screws which were hiding the main unit.

"Must've been painful, I've only ever cut my hand because I wasn't handling a knife properly."

Clementine then pulled up her sleeves, to reveal her dog bite scar and her stab wound which was still healing. "I've burned my shoulder, got bit by a dog, and got stabbed in the arm." She said amused while Walter was staring at her scars. "I don't believe it. You're just a kid, yet you've had even more of a shitty life then an adult in this world."

"I handle it, it's hard at times, but then I think of all the people I've lost, they wouldn't want me to give up now." Clementine said as she tightened the screws back on.

"Kenny was right about one thing." Walter smiled while folding his arms. Clementine closed the door and stood back up. "What's that?" Walter smiled before he spoke again. "You are one hell of a tough cookie." He joked as he noticed Clementine had finished. "Done already?"

"Yeah, you just had some loose wires, nothing too serious."

"How'd you know all this stuff?"

"My dad was an engineer, he taught me everything I know. Before, Kenny was trying to fix an RV, he spent five days to find out the exhaust was bust. Which I knew just by looking at it. It was quite funny though, he'd get really pissed off." Clementine joked as she placed the screwdriver back in her pocket. "Why didn't you tell him?"

"I wanted to, but whenever I tried to tell him, he'd just say 'Not now Clem. I'm busy!'" Clementine mocked his accent on the last part. She and Walter laughed.

"You're a good kid Clem, I'm glad you're here." Walter said as he patted her shoulder.

She smiled in response as she stepped back in the lodge. Everybody was sitting around the benches, Kenny's group on one, and Luke's on the other. They were already eating.

"Right here, Clem!" Kenny called her over and waved his hand. Clementine looked at Kenny, then back at her group. She hadn't seen Kenny for nearly a decade, they can't blame her for wanting to sit next to him. She smiled and sat on Kenny's bench.

She sat on the end next to Kenny, Sarita was sitting next to him. Opposite her, Walter sat down next to Mathew.

She looked down at her bowl of beans, then she looked at Luke, who was watching her also. He seemed sad, then he turned back towards Nick, his expression still not changing.

"You fixed it?" Mathew said surprised. "Just some loose wires." Clementine answered while she was eating her food. "I didn't know you knew about that sort of stuff." Kenny smiled. "I did try to tell you, but you were too busy trying to find out what the problem was on the RV you wouldn't listen to me. I tried to tell you the exhaust was done for." Clementine said sarcastically.

"You were eight. How was I supposed to know you knew that sorta stuff, if I did I would've got you to fix the damn thing." Kenny joked as he was eating. Clementine smiled.

She overheard Luke's group talking about leaving, how was she going to break it to Kenny?

"I suppose you've got a pretty gnarly scar on your shoulder by now, huh?" Kenny said while poking her on the collar bone. "Gnarly isn't the word I'd use to describe it." She joked while moving Kenny's hand off.

"Why's that Clementine? I think scars are pretty cool." Mathew said as he put his bowl down on the table. "Not when you're covered head to toe in 'em." Clementine teased while she looked at her scarred arms.

"Well, that just makes you look like a battle warrior. Strike fear into your opponents hearts." Kenny spoke in a mock English accent, making her chuckle. "So, what's with the kid, Luke? You trust him?"

"Kenny, please." Sarita pleaded as she held his hand. "Sarita, we don't know these folks."

"They seem nice."

"Well, gators seem nice too, until they bite your damn arm off." Kenny joked. "These are good people Kenny, if it weren't for them I'd be dead. So yeah, I trust Luke." There was an uncomfortable silence before Kenny broke it. "Would you trust him with your life?" Clementine stopped eating. He had saved her life before, many times. Clementine then thought about what Carver had said back at the cabin.

_If people don't trust you, how can you trust them?_

Luke did trust her, he admitted that on the way to the bridge. He said he trusted her with his life. Clementine decided that if he trusted her, she could trust him. "Yeah, I would." Clementine replied coldly. Kenny looked at her, then at him. "That guy, Big Al? Said they were on the run."

"Some people are after us."

"Well, not anymore, they'll go and you can stay here." Kenny smiled, which only saddened her even more. She couldn't leave these people, they helped her when no one else would. They kept her safe. They saved her life. Clementine hated telling Kenny lies, but it seemed that was her only option. "The people are after me as well, if they find me with you guys…" Clementine was cut off by Kenny. "We'll keep you safe, I promise you that. You don't have to worry about getting hurt." Clementine sighed.

"To be honest, I don't give a shit what happens to me. I just don't want anything bad to happen because of me. I'm done with that, I'm done with people getting hurt or killed because of me. I'm sorry Kenny, but that's the way it is."

Clementine pushed her chair out and excused herself from the table, but instead of going straight upstairs, she had to do something first.

She walked over to her backpack and searched through it. She then picked out a piece of paper, which was lightly blood-stained. She picked it out and walked back over to Kenny. She placed the paper on the table in front of him. He looked at her before he picked it up.

"He never got the chance to give it to you…" Clementine sighed, trying her best not to cry. Kenny opened up the piece of paper. It was the drawing of him, Duck and Katjaa. She had been holding onto it for many years now. She remembered when she was sat next to Duck when they were drawing at the motel.

* * *

_Duck was scribbling on the piece of paper while Clementine was drawing on hers. Clementine reached out to pick up a green crayon, when Duck quickly swooped it off the floor in front of her. "Hey! I was going to use that!"_

"_Finders, keepers, losers, weepers!" he joked, making Clementine angry. I'm going to get back at you… watch where you sleep Duck…there might be bed bugs. She grinned unnaturally. "I'm going to give this to my dad, see? There's me, mom and dad! I don't know if I should draw a big aeroplane though!" Clementine rolled her eyes and finally got the green crayon back, she continued to draw her picture. "What're you drawing clemy cloo?" he asked excitedly, she hated it when he called her that. "Wonderland." She replied, still focusing on her drawing. She wished she could go to wonderland, everybody she loved would be there, her family, her friends; everybody she loved would be happy there._

* * *

Clementine saw a tear forming in Kenny's eye as he looked at the drawing. If she stayed there any longer, she would probably cry herself. She walked away upstairs without saying another word. She knew all eyes were on her as she walked up, but she ignored them and continued to walk upstairs. She looked for her room, the last on one the left. She slowly opened the door and shut it behind her. She had her back against the door, and slowly slid down onto the floor, holding her knees to her chest.


	18. Chapter 18

**Wow! 40 reviews! Thanks to everyone who has gave posititve feedback and everyone who's took the time out of their day to read this, it means a lot :) The lullaby is from dead space, just because I love it so much and wanted to incorporate it into the story once or twice. Hope you like chapter 18 :)**

* * *

Luke's POV:

**20 minutes earlier**

Luke really needed to talk to Clementine, but he couldn't find her anywhere. Eventually, he asked Sarah.

"Sarah? You seen Clem anywhere?" Sarah closed her book and sat up. "Not since she showed me her burn, no." She replied. _Burn? What burn?_

"What do you mean? Did she burn herself on something?" Luke sat next to her by the roaring fire. "Oh, no. When she was….er….eight! She got trapped in a house and she burned her shoulder really bad. There's a big scar there now, that's why she never takes her jacket off."

Luke didn't know what to say, how come she never told him this? Well, if Luke wasn't being an asshole, maybe she would've. He was ignoring her, avoiding her. He wasn't doing it because he didn't like her around, he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable around him after what happened on the bridge. But why didn't she tell him about this?

"She said she hated showing it around. That's why she hides it. She showed me, but she was really quick to put her jacket back on, it scared me a bit. I'd never seen her like that before." Sarah said as she looked at her book.

"Alright, thanks Sarah, if you see her around can you come find me? I really need to talk to her." Luke turned around and starting walking towards Nick and Pete.

"Is this because of what happened on the bridge? She said she was annoyed because you were ignoring her." Sarah stopped Luke dead in his tracks. _Shit, I don't mean to be an asshole about it. _

"Yeah, it is." Luke answered without looking at her. He walked to Nick and Pete.

"You guys seen Clem?" He asked them with a concerned look. "I saw her walk out with Walter, heard 'em say something about fixing a fuse box."

Luke relaxed, she thought she'd gone and done one. As long as she was still around, he was happy, no matter how pissed off she was.

"If it weren't for Clem, I think Kenny probably would've shot you." Nick joked, only to receive a hit on the back of the head from Pete. "That girl's full of surprises." Pete paused and looked at Luke.

"Surprised me that you were ignoring her, when all she wanted to do was have a conversation." Pete spoke angrily. "I just think she needs some space, I mean. She seemed really uncomfortable at the bridge."

"If someone wants a conversation, you don't just ignore 'em. If she felt uncomfortable around you, do you really think she'd make such an effort to just talk?"

Pete was right, Luke thought she'd want to get away from him. When really, he was just pushing her away. He really felt like a jerk, and rubbed the back of his head.

"Good point…God I fell like an ass." Luke said looking down on the floor. Nick scoffed, as if to say 'you look like one too.'

"Dinners up!" Mathew shouted from the benches. The whole group walked over to find a bowl of beans for every individual. Luke sat down with the rest of the group. He started eating his beans when he noticed Clementine and Walter walk through the doors.

"Right here, Clem!" Luke turned around and saw Kenny on the other bench waving her over to him. Clementine walked over to their bench and sat next to Kenny. They made eye contact for a moment, before Luke turned back around.

"Luke, we're gonna stay here a few days, then leave when any sign of Carver show's up. What d'you think?" Carlos asked as he placed a spoon of beans in his mouth.

"Sounds good." Luke replied depressed. It was quiet before someone finally spoke.

"You think she'll stay?" Alvin asked, which made Luke slightly annoyed. But deep down, he knew it was a possibility. She knew Kenny for a long time, and they seem very close.

"She wouldn't just stay without saying. She's not that kind of person, Alvin." Rebecca defended. This surprised Luke slightly, he wouldn't expect her to defend her.

"It's a possibility Rebecca, she knows Kenny. Known him ever since the apocalypse started. There's always the chance." Carlos butted in. "No. Me, Sarah and Luke know her better than anyone on this table. She wouldn't just stay here without saying anything." Rebecca was right, if Clem were to stay here, she would've said something already.

"Clem's like a sister to me, she would've told us if she was going to stay." Sarah said as she ate her food.

Luke heard a chair rub against the floor. He turned around and saw Clementine walk over to her backpack. She looked as if she was going to cry. She picked out a piece of paper and placed it in front of Kenny. I took Luke a while to realise what it was, but then it clicked. It was the drawing of Kenny and his family. Kenny just kept looking at the drawing, but Clementine turned around without saying a word.

Luke watched her as she went up the stairs, she looked as though she'd been hit in the face with emotion. Luke could tell she was trying her best not to cry. Luke finished his food, as did the rest of the group.

"I think it's time we turn in, got a long day tomorrow. Some of us can scavenge a city nearby for supplies." Mathew announced as everyone took their bowl into the kitchen. Everybody went to bed, except Luke. He was standing outside, looking at the stars. He stood there for hours.

Clementine's POV:

Clementine hadn't moved ever since she went into her room. She had been sitting by the door for a couple of hours. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep, not with everything that's happening. Carver's got Christa, Kenny's upset, Luke's ignoring her; she's revealed her scar. All these things were flying through her head, giving her a migraine.

She checked Lee's watch which she wore on her left wrist. It was 3:42 am. She realised if she wasn't going to sleep, she couldn't just sit there for hours. She sighed to herself and stood up. She walked around the room for a while, to wake her legs up from staying in the same position for so long. She breathed out and walked out the door.

She quietly tip toed across the stairs, making sure not to wake anybody up. When she had reached the bottom of the stairs, she walked over to the door. She went to open it, but noticed a figure standing outside with its back turned. It was Luke. Clementine let out a sigh. She didn't know what to do, she was worried if she started talking; he'd just blank her out again. Yet again, he did say he wanted to talk with her earlier. She took a deep breath and opened the door quietly.

"You wanted to talk?" Clementine whispered as she stood next to Luke by the railing. "Oh, yeah…when'd you wake up?" Clementine rubbed her right eye as she leaned against the railing. "Never went to sleep, what're you still doin' up?" Clementine asked as Luke rubbed the back of his head. "Just thinking 'bout things."

"Like what?"

"You know, Carver."

"Oh." Clementine looked up at the sky, it was clear. There were stars shining in the sky. "What're you thinkin'?" Luke asked, which brought Clementine's head to lower to the floor.

"My mom used to say that when people go to heaven they become a star, to make a light for people who don't know where to go. But ever since this all started, I haven't seen any more stars. It's the first time I've actually looked at 'em properly." She said with a smile as she played back the memory in her head.

* * *

"**Hey sweetie, what're you doing out here this late?" Her mother asked as she lay down next to her on the grass in their back yard. "What happens when we go to heaven mom?" She asked as she continued to look at the sky. "Well, you know that song I sing to you?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Well, I think that's what happens. When we go to heaven we become a star, and we make a light for people who are surrounded in darkness. We help them mend their mistakes and carry on with their lives." Her mother said as she placed her arm underneath her daughters head and hugged her slightly as they lay on the ground staring into the sky. **

"**Wouldn't that mean that every time someone leaves, they turn into a star? Then why isn't there loads of stars?"**

"**Well, some shine more brightly than others. The people who shine the most, are those who have done the best things in their life. Only thinking about the ones they care about and not themselves…And when they go to heaven, they use their light to help the people who need it most." Her mother noticed Clementine's eyes were becoming heavy, and she started to yawn. **

"**Do you want me to sing it?" She asked with a smile. "Yeah." Clementine yawned and snuggled up by her mother's arms. **

**" _Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are,  
Up above the world so high,  
Like a diamond in the sky,_**

**When the blazing sun is gone,**  
**When the nothing shines upon,**  
**Then you show your little light,**  
**Twinkle, twinkle, all the night.**

**Then the traveler in the dark,**  
**Thanks you for your little spark,**  
**He could not see which way to go,**  
**If you did not twinkle so.**

**When the blazing sun is gone,**  
**When the nothing shines upon,**  
**Though I know not what you are,**  
**Twinkle, twinkle, little star. "**

* * *

Clementine was brought back to reality when Luke's hand had reached her shoulder. Clementine quickly waved him off and wiped away a tear that was running down her cheek. Luke smiled, he then looked back up. Something was bothering Clementine, and she had to ask.

"Why have you been ignoring me?" Clementine noticed Luke's smile fade. He was quiet for a moment before she asked again. "Luke, why have you been ignoring me?" Clementine said with a serious tone. He sighed. "I haven't been ignoring you." He said depressed.

"Well that's what it feels like, are you angry with me or something?"

"No! Of course not."

"Then why are you acting weird?" She asked, she noticed Luke sigh and rub his one hand through his hair. "I've been giving you space." Luke admitted. Clementine arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"What d'you mean?" She asked puzzled. "I've been giving you space because I pushed you into something you didn't want to do, at the bridge." He admitted and put his hand through his hair, hiding his face.

"You didn't push me." She admitted, blushing slightly. "I didn't?"

"No, I'm kinda glad you did it. I liked it, and I thought you did too." Clementine admitted while fiddling her thumbs. "Of course I did, I hadn't felt that good in years." Luke smiled in response. He looked back up at the sky.


	19. Chapter 19

**AAhhh. Luke and Clemmy get together!:D Hope you like chapter 19. I will try and update one chapter per day. Hope you like this series so far. :)**

* * *

Luke's POV:

She kept staring away into the trees, but Luke could see how much she was blushing. Luke couldn't believe it.

"Sarah told me about your scar." Luke said, trying to start conversation. "Of course she did." Clementine said in an annoyed tone. "Why didn't you tell me?" Luke asked concerned. "Because it isn't important. It's a scar, I'm covered in 'em." Clementine said depressed.

Luke could only feel sorry for her, she had been through so much stuff the past decade; she doesn't deserve to be dragged into their situation with Carver.

"So? Doesn't change anything, I'm covered in scars too, doesn't mean I hide 'em from my friends."

"You have scars?" Clementine asked curiously. Luke rolled up his left sleeve some more to reveal a scar. He then turned around and moved his hair away from his neck and showed her another scar. Then he turned back towards Clementine and lifted his shirt slightly to reveal a scar on his left abdomen. "Gosh, I really am making a big fuss out of nothing." Clementine said surprised. "No you're not. If you really feel uncomfortable with it, then it's fine to hide 'em. Just saying, there's no need to. You look good either way." Luke's eyes widened when he realised what he had said, luckily it seemed Clementine didn't notice, which was good.

"So, what is it that you like so much about me?" Luke smiled as he saw Clementine's face blush even more. She twitched her head to the side a lot, then she looked away and into the trees. "How'd you know I liked you?" She asked puzzled, still stuttering her words. "Rule 1: Never tell Nick a secret." Luke joked while Clementine hid her face using her hand. She stood silent for a while, hiding her face. But Luke could see right through her hand, her face was bright red. "Well? Spill the beans."

"Carry on the way you're going, I'll chuck beans over your head."

"I'd like to see you try. Come one, fess up."

"Well, you're funny, kind, attractive, a bit soft in the head, makes stupid decisions, doesn't know how to read a map; nearly gets himself killed. Want me to carry on? Or should I stop there?" Clementine smiled sarcastically. "Why? You got a list?" Luke smiled as Clementine finally removed her hand from her face. She didn't answer, just arched her eyebrow and smiled. "I can be a bit dumb some times."

"Some times?"

"Alright, a lot of the time. Wanna hear what I like about you?" As soon as he finished, he realised what he had said. "You like me?" Clementine said surprised. _Shit, I've gone and done it now. _Luke put his hand against his head and sighed. "Yeah." He mumbled, he could feel his cheeks burning. "Well, fess up." She said with a smile. Luke remained silent. "Hey, you made me talk. You owe me." She said while arching her eyebrow. Luke took a breath before he spoke.

"Well, you're funny, caring, generous; selfless. You do what you can when you can just to help others. And you're simply beautiful, inside and out." Luke looked over to Clementine and noticed her blushing. "Plus, you look adorable when you blush." He said teasingly as he tapped the tip of her cap. "You're one to talk. You looked like an apple at the bridge." She said sarcastically. Luke was so happy to know that she liked him, and he liked her. At that point, he thought it'd be a good time to ask.

"Clem?" Luke asked hesitantly as Clementine looked away from the trees and towards him. "Yeah?" She said with a voice like silk. Luke stuttered his words slightly before he could speak. He had the idea in his head, when he was about to say it, something completely different came out.

"I-I'm sorry if it seems I've been ignoring you. Just want you to know that I wasn't. I just thought you hated me."

"Why would I hate you?" Clementine had cut Luke off before he could speak anymore. Luke shifted his eyes back and forth before he opened his mouth to talk. "Well, what happened on the bridge? I didn't think about what I was doing, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"If I hated you, do you honestly think I'd kiss you back?" She was right.

She could've pushed him off, but she didn't. Then straight after that, she practically buried herself in his shoulder. Luke snapped out of his trance when she placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw her warm eyes and smile.

"I don't hate you Luke, I could never hate you." She said with a smile. "No matter how dumb you get."

"Hey, you're bad too!"

"Yeah? At least I know more stuff than you!"

"Like what? I know just as much as you do!"

"Really?" She stated while arching an eyebrow. "Okay then. How do you walk through a herd of walkers without being noticed? Or eaten?" She questioned while placing her hands on her hips. Luke was almost mortified, how could you walk through that. If she knew how, she must've done it herself. So how the hell did she do it?

"You walked through a herd of lurkers? How many? And how'd you do that in the first place?" Luke questioned, which only made her smile grow. "I thought you knew as much as I did?" She questioned while arching her eyebrow and smiling. "Okay, maybe I don't know everything you do. Tell me." He stated while sitting on the floor with his legs crossed. Clementine sat on the floor as well while her legs dangled over the edge of the porch. "What d'you want me to tell?"

"Everything I don't know."

"That'll take forever…" Clementine mumbled, but Luke still heard her. He nudged her on the shoulder while chuckling with her. "Okay, when you cover yourself in their smell, they can't tell you from one of them."

"What d'you mean?"

"You rub walker guts over you, then you can walk straight through them without getting noticed. But you have to walk and stay quiet." A she explained, Luke's face dropped. Did she actually do that? "How d'you know that?"

Clementine's POV:

"Done it before, and I'm still here. I've walked through herds before. You just have to make sure you're quiet, walking; good and covered. Then you've got no problem walking through them."

"Okay. What else?"

"You can make cowcatchers."

"A what?"

"A cowcatcher. When you're walking through the herd, you're bound to get a path blocked. And you can't just push through them, otherwise they'll realise you're acting differently to the other walkers. So, you find a walker which is light enough to carry and control its movements." Clementine continued while Luke listened to her explanation. This information could just save his life one day, so he was listening carefully. "So, you sneak up behind one and remove its lower jaw, so it doesn't bite you." She explained as she pulled out a long kitchen knife from her boot. She explained the easiest way to remove the jaw, while acting out her instructions. "You put one arm around its neck, but making sure your arm's underneath its chin. Then with your knife, you put it against its cheekbone and push down, then you flick it off. That way it can't bite you." She explained while putting her knife away. "Once you've done that, you push your way through the walkers without giving them the opportunity to bite you."

"Clever, it's pretty disgusting though. Don't you think?"

"Well, being dead is pretty disgusting too…" She stated while arching her eyebrow. Luke nodded his head while rubbing his chin. "Is that it then?" Luke questioned, almost wanting there to be no more. "You remember at the river, when you were searching those walkers, but you got nothing out of 'em?" She said while folding her arms over her torso. "Yeah?"

"Those weren't fresh walkers."

"Huh?"

"The walker's you were searching had been dead for years, the only thing you'll find out of old walkers are credit cards and driver's licenses. So old walkers are a waste of time."

"Oh, so what's this about fresh walkers?"

"Fresh walkers are one's that didn't become walkers that long ago. The fresher they are, the better. They were survivors, so chances are, they'll have useful stuff. Like at the river, I found Ibuprofen, a pocket knife and a full magazine. You always have to make sure they're **dead** dead. Otherwise, while you're searching them, they'll be able to get you by surprise."

"So, stab 'em before you search 'em?"

"Precisely."

"Okay, so a camouflage is covering yourself in guts. You can make cowcatchers to push your way through herds. Old walkers are a waste of time, only fresh ones. And always stab 'em before you search 'em. I got it?"

"Not bad. Now you know as much as I do." She stated as she nudged him on the shoulder. "Why didn't you tell us this before?" Luke questioned as he sat closer to her. She sighed before speaking again. "Because I didn't realise how much I wanted you and your group to live until now. Over the past two months, I've seen what kind of people you are. There are plenty of shitheads out there. People I'd have no problem watching them get their limbs ripped apart. But you're good people. I just don't want what happened before to happen again. That was because I knew what to do and they didn't. So, they died because of it." She sighed while looking down at her hands. She then felt an arm come around her shoulder. Luke had put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. She looked over to him and saw a sympathetic smile. "It won't happen again. Promise ya. You're like a walking survival guide."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Clementine frowned as she lifted her head slightly, but still having Luke's arm around her. "You know all this shit. Walkers, hunting, medicine, vehicles, loads of shit. You're smart, so if you're with us, we've got no problem." He said while chuckling. Clementine eventually pulled out a smile. "There it is." Luke stated while rubbing her shoulder slightly. Clementine just looked at him confused. He smiled and pointed to Clementine's mouth. "Smile." Clementine chuckled and nudged him on the shoulder using hers. "Softy." She said simply, trying not to laugh. "What? Beautiful when you smile." Clementine realised what he had said, she looked over to him and saw him blushing. He was looking the other way from Clementine, trying not to look at her. Clementine remembered back to the military hangar.

"You look cute when you blush." She said smiling. The last time she had said that, she was trying to annoy him. But this time, she was telling the truth. Luke looked at her blankly for a few seconds, but then he soon smiled after. He then laid down on the floor. Clementine laid down beside him. The two looked up at the sky. There were no more stars, clouds were rolling in and the wind was picking up. "Looks like the storm's gonna hit soon." Luke said while pointing towards one of the clouds. "Yeah, time is it anyway?" Clementine asked while looking at her watch. It was 6:26am.

"Jesus, been up for hours." Clementine said surprised while looking back up. "Hours of joy for me." Luke said while still looking at the sky. "Why's that?" Clementine asked while looking up also. "Well, talking to you. You like me, I like you. Haven't been this happy in a long time." Luke said while chuckling. Clementine hadn't really believed him when he said he liked her, she still couldn't believe it. "Who would've thought just talking would be nice?" Clementine replied happily.

She then felt a splash of water on her face, but it wasn't rain. She looked up and notice what appeared to be a bucket not that far away from her. It was resting on a window, and it looked to be full of water. She had an idea…

"I'll be back in a bit, just gonna explore" Clementine excused herself and sat up while Luke was still lying on the ground. "Okay, be careful."

"I'm not going far Luke, not as if I'm walking miles away."

"I know, just be careful though. If you need me, shout."

"I will." Clementine smiled and silently crept away. She walked up towards the window. It was quite high, but then she saw there was a bench in front of her. She climbed on the bench and reached out for the bucket. She got a hold of it and gently pulled it off the sill. Even the slightest wobble, water would pour from the sides. She dipped her hand in the water and shuddered. _It's freezing…Perfect._ She grew an unnatural grin as she turned around and saw Luke was still lying on the ground. He had his eyes closed, so he wouldn't be able to see her sneak up to him. She quietly snuck up towards him, tip toeing on the floorboards. Her grin grew larger the closer she got. She tried her best to contain her laughter. When she got close enough, she looked over and saw him rubbing his hair. She watched him until she couldn't wait any longer.

Luke's POV:

Luke was really happy at this point, Clementine admitted that she liked him, and he told her he liked her. She seemed to appreciate that. Luke was starting to get worried from some reason, Clem hadn't been gone five minutes, yet he was worried about her. He sighed, and started to rub his hair.

"STORMS HERE!"

Luke jolted upright as he suddenly felt freezing. He then heard what appeared to water dripping. _There's no way it rains that quick!_ He opened his eyes and looked at his shirt. He was soaked. He wiped the water out of his eyes and flicked the water out of his hair. Once the water had finally got out of his ears, he heard laughing. He turned around and saw Clementine was bursting with laughter. He looked down and saw a bucket next to her foot. Clementine was laughing so much she was on the floor, lying on her back.

"Think that's funny?" Luke said with a grin. Clementine continued to laugh, and answered in between giggles. "Fucking hilarious!" She continued to laugh. Luke stood up and walked towards her. Luke had a grin on his face. She noticed this and stood up, still laughing. Luke walked closer towards her as she walked backwards.

"What're you doing Luke?" She said in between giggles as she started to back away faster. "Fucking hilarious, heh?" He said snickering.

He then lunged forward. Clementine quickly turned the other way and ran around the corner. Luke quickly followed her and started chasing her. He could hear her laughing uncontrollably in front as she ran past the windows. Luke was laughing also, as she continued to run away from him. Clementine was starting to slow down from laughing so much. She ran past the ice rink and Luke quickly caught up with her. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards him. He picked her up with one arm and tickled her side with the other. She was laughing really badly now, Luke couldn't help but laugh also.

"Luke! Stop!" She pleaded in between breaths and giggles. Luke continued to tickle her side until she started to struggle, causing him to lower onto the ground. He continued to tickle her while he was leaning over her. She was trying her hardest to roll over, but Luke's legs were blocking her. She couldn't move her arms, as they were buried underneath Luke's torso. "Luke! Stop it!" She laughed. "Hilarious, ain't it?" Luke laughed also as she kept trying to free herself.

Clementine's POV:

Clementine could barely breathe from laughing so much. She felt Luke's arm come around her torso, suddenly she was scooped off from the ground. She then felt her side tingle. She laughed uncontrollably as she felt Luke's hand tickle her side.

"Luke! Stop!" She pleaded in between breaths and giggled. She tried to free herself, when she felt the ground on her feet again. Then she was being pulled down, next thing she knew, she was lying on her back on the ground. She let out a yelp as Luke climbs on top of her and starts laughing as he tickled her.

Somehow, she finds the strength to overpower him and break away from his grasp, pushing him off from on top of her and rolling him onto his back. She successfully clambers on top of him and pushes his wrists on the ground.

"I win." She laughed proudly as she tried to catch her breath from laughing and running so much. "Okay, okay. You win this time." He said as he was still laughing beneath her. "I win every time." Clementine said sarcastically. They stared at each other for a moment, before Clementine realised she was still on top of him. Her face was turning red, she quickly tried to remove herself from Luke's torso, but felt a hand grab hers. She looked down and saw Luke was holding it. She turned towards Luke's face, into his chocolate eyes. _God…he's so hot. _

"You two goin' out or what?" Clementine shot her head to the right, as did Luke. Nick and Pete were standing at the doorway. "Yeah, so what?" Luke laughed. Clementine remembered she was still on top of him, she quickly slid off and sat down beside him. He sat upright as he looked over to Nick and Pete. "Don't stop on our account." Nick chuckled. "Shut the fuck up Nick." Luke laughed as he threw a snowball at him and hit his shoulder. Nick and Pete continued to laugh as they walked back inside. Luke looked back to Clementine.

"You don't just automatically go out with someone." Clementine chuckled as she relaxed slightly and scooched closer to Luke. "No?" Luke said with a smile, teasing her. "No, you got to ask 'em." She replied smiling. "Okay. Clementine, do you want to be my girlfriend?" He said as he leaned in closer and held her hand. She wanted to tease him. She placed a hand on her chin and started rubbing it. "I'll have to think about that." She said sarcastically. "S'that supposed to mean?" Luke said smiling. Clementine placed her lips on his. He placed his hands on her waist while Clementine wrapped her arms around his neck. They eventually pulled out of their kiss, but still kept their arms around each other. "Does that answer your question?" She said with a smile, chuckling softly.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thought I'd add a little something to spice things up a bit for later... I have gave some clues in previous chapters...but now rumors are laid to rest...IT'S CLEMMY'S B-DAY SOON! Anyway, hope you like chapter 20 :)**

* * *

Clementine's POV:

Clementine noticed a white speck fall from the sky. She looked up and saw that the storm was starting. The wind was starting to pick up, and the snow started to fall heavily. "Let's get back inside, before we freeze to death." Luke suggested as he stood up. He held his hand out for Clem and she took it. She stood up, but they still refused to let go of each other's hands. They walked up towards the lodge where they were hit with a sudden wave of warmth. The two let go of each other.

"No kissing in front of anyone, and don't tell no one yet." Clementine said smiling. Luke nodded in response. They smiled at each other before going their separate paths. Clementine noticed Rebecca and Sarah were sitting on the couch. She walked over to them with a smile, they took note of it.

"Mornin' Clem." Rebecca said once she finished drinking a glass of water. "Morning you two. How'd you sleep?" She asked politely as she sat next to Sarah. "Good." Rebecca answered first. "It was soooo nice, despite the fact I could hear Nick snoring next door." Sarah said awkwardly as she looked over to him, Pete, Luke and Carlos. Clementine chuckled "I remember when we were stuck in the car garage. I thought someone was sawing logs." Clementine chuckled along with Sarah.

"How did you sleep Clementine?" Rebecca asked seriously. Clementine noticed this, her face wasn't angry, but kind of worried in a way. Clementine didn't answer, she just remained silent. "You haven't slept at all, have you? And don't even think about lying, your bed wasn't touched and I saw you walk out last night." Rebecca said concerned. "So what if I didn't? I'm wide awake." She said sarcastically as she remembered Luke chasing her. She then saw Luke walk up towards them.

"Why are you soaked?" Sarah arched her eyebrow as she asked. "Clem here, thought it'd be funny to dump a bucket full of water on my head." He said as he placed his hands on his hips. "It wasn't funny, it was hilarious." Clementine smirked. "I'd rather describe it as wet and freezing cold." Luke snorted as he crossed his arms. "Hey, it wasn't exactly beans…but it was the best I could do." Clementine smirked as she remembered threatening him by chucking beans over his head. Luke laughed, as did Clementine. "I'm gonna get dried up." Luke said as he was about to walk up the stairs. "You do that, you're gonna end up soaking the floor." Rebecca said with a smile. He smiled and went upstairs. Rebecca shot her head back towards Clementine.

"What?" Clementine asked. Rebecca looked at Sarah, then they both looked at Clementine again. "Are you two finally a thing?" Rebecca asked smirking. "So what if we are?" Clem replied sarcastically.

"Finally! You owe me that book!" Sarah referred to Rebecca, as she pulled out a book from her backpack. To kill a mocking bird. "So what? You two had a bet?" Clementine asked as she peered over to look at the book. "Yup. I said that you two would be going out before we left. Rebecca thought you'd get together after we left." Sarah said with a smile as she looked at the front cover. "Have you read this one?" Sarah asked smiling. "Sure have. You?"

"Not yet. What's it about?"

"Well, there's a girl called Scout, who's got a brother called Jem and her dad's called Atticus. Her dad's a lawyer, and is asked to defend a man called Tom Robinson, who was accused of rape. And there's a man called Boo. Boo Radley. People said that he was mad, and stabbed his own dad with a pair of scissors. He was held in his house, but he gave presents to scout and Jem by putting them in an old tree."

"What happened to Boo?" Sarah asked curiously. "You'll have to read it and find out." She replied with a smile.

"Morning." Clementine turned around and saw Sarita peering over the couch. "Morning." The three girls replied in synch, which caused them all to giggle slightly. "How'd you all sleep?" She asked politely. "Great, thanks for everything." Sarah said with a smile. "Yeah. Thank you, we'll be out of your hair soon." Rebecca replied. "Oh no, you've got to stay. This place hasn't been so happy." She replied. "We have to keep moving."

"You heading to Wellington?"

Clementine remembered Christa and she were going there, before they got split up of course. "Wellington?" Rebecca asked curiously. "It's supposed to be a big camp up near Michigan. They say cold slows walkers down, so it's supposed to be safe up there. Christa and I were heading there before I met you guys." Clementine answered.

"Hey Clem!" She turned around and saw Kenny was waving her over. She stood up and shook her legs slightly. "Talk to you guys later." She said with a smile before leaving. "See ya in a bit." Sarah and Rebecca replied in sync. Kenny was over by the kitchen.

"Mornin Clem!" Kenny said with a smile. Clementine felt really bad about what happened at dinner, she wanted to apologize. "About last night-" Before she could finish, Kenny had cut her off. "No, I'm sorry. You're an adult now, you can make your own decisions. Even though a lot of 'em I don't agree with." He said while raising an eyebrow to Luke on the balcony. Clementine realised that he knew about it.

"Kenny, before you freak. I really like him, okay? Plus, there isn't much of an age difference and he's really nice." Clementine defended but was shushed when Kenny raised his hand for silence. "I'm not entirely happy that you and him are a thing. I might think you deserve more than that, but…It's not as if you're going to change your mind. So I suppose it's alright. But if he tries any funny shit, I will have no problem kicking his ass and shooting his balls off." Kenny finished while giving Luke's back a glare.

"Kenny…"She said sarcastically while arching an eyebrow and folding her arms. "Clementine…" Kenny replied mocking her voice. Clementine gave him a glare. "I'm keeping my eye on that kid. I don't want him to take you for granted." Kenny replied in a neutral tone. "Oh, he knows not to mess with me." Clementine replied with an evil grin.

"Anyway, considering you're not staying here, I thought I could make it easier for you out there." He said as he pulled out a box from the kitchen. He opened it, and inside was a black cloth. He opened it up, and Clementine was amazed.

There were ten small knives in there, all of them shining in the light. "Pete told me you killed a racoon by throwing a kitchen knife in its stomach. Thought it'd be easier if you used proper throwing knives." Kenny said as he handed her the knives. She held them tightly as she observed the blade. "Are you sure? You've already given me so much." She hesitated as she observed the small knives. Kenny ignored her question and pulled something out of the box. It appeared to be a strap. Kenny took Clementine's arm and tightened it. He place one of her fingers through a piece of wire and stepped back. "Okay, flick your wrist back." Kenny said as he stood back. Clementine stared at it confused, then she followed Kenny's instructions.

She flicked her wrist back, and she jumped slightly when a knife appeared from the side of the mechanism, so it popped out on the outside of her arm. "Whoa." She said amazed as she flicked her wrist back and forth, so the blade would move also. "It's a hidden blade, we never use it though. I thought you'd like it."

"Are you kidding? It's amazing!" She said as she started stabbing the air. "There's a switch which will lock it, so you don't have to keep your wrist back. Then switch it again, and it'll hide back in the strap. Pretty neat, huh?" Kenny said as he showed her the details. "Sure is! It's like the hidden blade from assassin's creed!" She explained as she observed her weapons. Kenny looked at her with a smile, then her own started to fade.

"Why are you giving me all this?" She said confused. Kenny sighed before he spoke again. "You and Sarita are all I've got left. I don't want you to die when I just found you after ten years. I just want to make sure you've got the stuff to protect yourself with." He said with a sigh. Clementine wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Thanks Kenny." She said quietly. Kenny chuckled slightly before he spoke.

"Consider it an early Christmas and birthday present." He said as they broke out of the hug. Clementine's eyes widened.

"You actually remembered?" Clementine asked shocked. "Course I did. Duck made sure of that." Kenny chuckled, as did Clementine. "Nineteen now, right?" Kenny asked while placing his hands on his hips. "Yep, I think at least. Nineteen or twenty, one of the two." Clementine replied while scratching the back of her neck. "Next week, right?" Kenny asked next while tucking his hair in his cap. Clementine started counting her fingers. "I don't know, I'm pretty sure it's six days. It's definitely next week though." Clementine smiled. Kenny took her hat off and rubbed her hair, before placing it back on her head backwards.

"Say, why don't me, you and Pete go huntin' when this storm settles."

"That won't be for a few days, will it?" She replied confused. "I know, just want to see you in action." He chuckled as she placed her hat on her head properly. "Come on Ezio Auditore, let's go see your throwin' skills." Kenny said sarcastically as he pointed towards the dining area.

They walked over together before Kenny stopped her. He pointed towards some empty cans which were lined up on the table. "Come on then." He said as he leaned against a wall. Clementine fixed her posture and threw the knives at the cans, each landing perfectly through the cans.

Luke's POV:

Luke had finally dried his shirt from earlier, when Clementine nearly drowned him. He walked down stairs and noticed Clementine wasn't on the couch anymore, he looked around and saw her in the dining area with Kenny. He jumped slightly when he saw a knife fly out of her hand and hit a can on the other side of the room. _Jesus…_ He walked over to Pete, Nick and Carlos, who were keeping watch with Mathew.

"Any walkers?" He asked as he walked up towards the window. "Can't see a damn thing, this storm isn't gonna let up until a few days." Pete answered. "Hopefully, it'll slow Carver down too." Carlos added. Luke nodded his head in agreement, there was no way the group could walk through that, so maybe Carver's group can't either.

"Good thing you and Clem came in when you did, huh? Probably would've froze if you two stayed out there any longer." Nick said with a grin. Luke rolled his eyes and watched as Pete hit his nephew's shoulder. "You two together?" Carlos asked. Luke nodded his head in response. "It would be a little weird if they weren't Carlos. Luke was on top of her and everything." Nick said in between laughs, then he stopped when he received a hand hitting the back of his head, only this time it was Luke's hand. "Shut up Nick." Luke said smiling when he saw Nick rub the back of his head.

"You got some new toys." Pete said, trying to change the conversation. Luke turned around and saw Clementine walking towards them. Nick was grinning at her. "What're you smiling at?" She said while folding her arms. "Nothing."

"You trying' to piss me off?"

"Maybe." Clementine unfolded her arms and put her right arm up. Nick looked at her confused before a blade appeared from the side of her arm. "Okay, I'm not even going to try." Nick said, holding his arms up in defence. Clementine smiled, then the blade returned to its hiding spot. "Now you can't piss me off, a blade can pop up out of nowhere." Clementine said sarcastically. "You're like Altair from assassin's creed." Nick said sarcastically while laughing slightly. Pete rolled his eyes.

"Kenny told you 'bout huntin'?" Pete asked. "Yeah, how long d'you reckon the storms gonna last?" She asked seriously. "I'd say about two, maybe three days before it settles down." Mathew answered from the corner. "Once the storm's gone, I was gonna scavenge a town nearby. Any of you wanna come?" Mathew asked with a smile. "I'll go." Clementine quickly answered smiling. "I'll come too." Luke answered next. "I'll go as well." Nick said next. "Pete? You comin'?" Nick asked his uncle. "Nah, I'd slow you guys down. Not as young as I used to be." Pete said laughing. "Well, all we can do is wait." Luke commented. "Yeah." Clementine agreed.


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay, here's what I wanna say:**

**-I'm so sorry it's took so long to upload this, schools just crazy and I really haven't had the time to upload more chapters :'(**

**-OVER 50 REVIEWS! SWEET JESUS! *0***

**-I should be uploading a new chapter every other day, or each day if I have the time :)**

**-I'm writing a few more fan fics at the minute, but this one is still my top priority XD**

**-Hope this chapter was worth the wait, here's chapter twenty one of always lost, but never alone :)**

**-(Prepare for badassy-ness-ess *0*...it's a word I invented in my dictionary, do not judge XD)**

* * *

Four days later

Clementine's POV:

The storm lasted longer than they thought it would. Clementine and Luke were soon no secret. Kenny's still giving him glares whenever they see each other, but he's started to ease off on Luke, realising it was making Clementine happy. Clementine tested out her new weaponry, she eventually became very good with the hidden blade, and her aim with the knives was great. Rebecca was getting worse, she was becoming exhausted, days where she can't even get out of bed because of it. When the storm had finally finished, Kenny, Pete and Clementine were getting ready to go hunting. Fresh meat would go a long way for Rebecca.

"You got your knives?" Kenny asked as Clementine tightened her shoelaces. Clementine put her hand in the pouch Kenny had given her for her knives which clipped on her belt nicely. She pulled out one of the knives and waved it in the air. She stood up and grabbed her backpack and axe. She slid her axe in her belt and watched as Kenny said goodbye to Sarita. Luke walked up behind and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Be careful." He said worried. Clementine turned around and they embraced in a hug. "Don't worry, we'll be fine." She said quietly while hugging him. The two let go of each other when Clementine noticed Sarah walk towards her. She looked upset, Clementine noticed this and knelt down on one knee so she could see her face more clearly.

"What's wrong Sarah?" Clementine asked hesitantly. Sarah paused before she spoke. "You'll come back, right?" Sarah asked sadly. Clementine gave a sympathetic smile before reaching out for her shoulder. The younger girl looked at Clementine. "I'll be back before you know it." Clementine said comfortingly. "Promise?" Sarah said quietly. "Promise." Clementine replied. Sarah held out her pinky finger, Clementine wrapped her own around it. "A pinky swear is forever." Sarah said happily. "Until the day you die." Clementine replied quietly.

She was surprised to see Sarah had wrapped her arms around Clementine's neck. Clementine didn't know what to do at first, but the she placed her arms round Sarah. They pulled out the hug and Clementine stood up. "Bring back something good, I'm starving." Sarah said with a smile, her comment caused Clementine to chuckle. Kenny and Pete walked out the door, and when Clementine went to walk outside, she noticed a sad Luke was watching her. She turned around and kissed Luke on the cheek. She gave a sympathetic smile before walking out the door.

The trio had been walking for an hour now, and there was no signs of food. Clementine was freezing, all she had for warmth was her thin jacket. She kept hugging her torso for warmth. Her feet were soaked, the snow was above her ankles.

Pete and Kenny were at front talking about fishing, when Clementine noticed a dip in the snow. She knelt down and observed it, she soon saw another, and many more after that.

"Tracks." She stated, drawing the attention of the two men. They were fresh tracks, and didn't seem as though they were there for long. Kenny rushed up to her and knelt down beside her. "Nice job Clem." He said happily. Pete knelt down next. "They look like deer tracks." Pete said as he observed them. The trio stood up and started to follow the tracks.

It was about an hour before they caught a glimpse of an animal. Clementine heard a twig snap on the right. She quickly shot her head and knelt down quietly. Kenny and Pete weren't following her, so they probably didn't notice. Clementine couldn't call them out, otherwise it'd scare the animal away. She snuck up and found a bush which she could hide herself in. She quickly slipped towards it and kept her head low. She peered over the bush and nearly jumped out of her skin.

This wasn't a deer, it was a group of seven people, all wearing bandanas around their mouths and masks.

"When d'you think we'll bump into some poor fucker." One of them said as he carried a rifle. "I don't know Mark, I'm not the fountain of knowledge, okay?" One of them barked. Clementine presumed he was the leader, as he seemed much louder and demanding than the others.

Clementine observed the rest of his group. They were all armed with a different weapon. Two had axes like Clementine's, another had a sniper rifle, three more had knives in their hands, and the last one had a tomahawk. Clementine realised that these were bandits, and running into a group of seven, all heavily armed was a terrible situation. She tried to sneak off, but just when she did. A twig snapped and the bandits drew their attention in their direction.

"Who's there? Come out or I'm coming over." One of them shouted. All of them knew she was there, she couldn't make a run for it; they had a long-range sniper rifle. With all her options bad ones, she stepped forward and raised her hands.

"Don't shoot okay?" Clementine said as she stepped towards the group. "Where's the rest of your group?" A woman asked as she walked towards her. "I'm by myself." Clementine answered simply. "That's bullshit, there's no way you made it out here all by yourself." A man with an axe added.

"Give us your food." One of them quickly added. "I haven't got any food." Clementine replied. "Are you serious? You expect us to believe this bullshit?" Another woman lashed out, being stopped by one of the men. Clementine's expression didn't change.

"I haven't got anything, unless you want an empty backpack." Clementine replied coldly. The presumed leader of the bandits walked towards her and pulled a dagger out of his pocket.

"Don't try to be clever about this you little bitch. Now, where's the rest of your group?" He shouted while placing the dagger against her neck.

"Clementine!" She quickly shot her head and saw Pete and Kenny running towards her. The man with the sniper rifle aimed his gun at them. Before she could even move, the man pulled the trigger, a yell following shortly after. "Pete!" Clementine watched as the man started to limp, he had been shot in the leg.

Clementine suddenly felt fuelled with anger. She flicked her wrist back slammed her hidden blade into the leaders skull. His body fell to the floor, bringing the attention of the rest of the group. Clementine pulled out two knives and threw them at two of the members. One of them landing through their eye, the other through the forehead. With no time to grab them, she noticed two others aiming their gun and tomahawk at her. She quickly ran behind a tree before they could do so. As soon as she slammed her back, she heard a gunshot and a thud come against the tree. She looked up and saw a climbable route. As quiet as she could, she started climbing. She looked down once she was high enough and saw the two men walking towards the tree. They were close to each other. Clementine locked her hidden blade and pulled out a dagger. She jumped from the tree and stabbed the two men through their heads. She looked up, and there were only two left. They were both armed with axes. The first one swung at Clementine from the side, but she quickly ducked under and tripped his feet. As soon as she stood up again, the other man was about to slam his axe into her, but she quickly dodged to the side, causing him to kill his own man by hitting him in the stomach with the axe. Without hesitation, she dragged him away so he couldn't grab his axe in time. He fell onto the ground and started fidgeting away. He was terrified, Clementine could tell. He kept missing his breaths, and it sounded as though his heart was in his mouth. Clementine pulled her own axe from her belt and walked towards the fumbling man. She raised the axe above her head, before she could finish the kill, she heard the man scream.

"DEMON! IMPOSSIBLE! PLEASE, NO!" His cries had stopped with Clementine's axe through his forehead. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath. She couldn't believe what she had just done, she had single-handily killed seven people in the space of one minute. She was breathing heavily, she was starting to become scared of what she was becoming, a stone cold killer.

She was brought back to reality when she heard Pete yelling. Clementine gathered her weapons back, which was a bit gruesome, as one of their eyeballs came out along with the knife. She ran towards Pete who was sitting against a tree holding his leg. Clementine skidded across and observed his wound. Clementine looked around for Kenny, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Kenny?" She said worried. "I don't know, said somethin' 'bout gettin' help." Pete replied as he continued to grip his leg. Clementine was about to look at his injury, when Clementine heard a sound she knew all too well. She looked behind her, and there were walkers heading there way.

"Shit…" She mumbled. She looked back to Pete. "Can you walk?" She asked him. Pete stood up, but still leant against the tree. He tried to walk on his other leg, but nearly fell. "Barely." He replied. Clementine looked back to see how close the walkers were and how many there was. It was a large group, around twenty, maybe thirty, and they were close.

Clementine groaned, and placed Pete's arm around her shoulder and allowed him to lean on her as they walked. She could hear Pete's groans of pain, along with the groans of walkers. She was practically dragging him. She was looking for a safe place to hide from the walkers.

They had been walking for about ten minutes before Clementine noticed an old truck on a dirt road. "Come on." She said, telling Pete she found somewhere. They walked towards the truck, the walkers not far behind. She opened the doors and it was empty, she placed Pete in the truck before returning to the doors. As soon as she shut them, the walkers started to lunge themselves at the door.

There was no way Clementine would be able to hold off twenty walkers. With Pete unable to walk, she had to think of something herself. She was desperately pushing on the doors, when she looked at it, she saw handles, which she could prop something in to block it. She looked around the truck, but there was nothing. She then looked at her axe. She groaned as she pushed her back against the doors so she could remove the axe from her belt. She quickly took the axe out and slid it in the handles. She released her pressure on the door and stepped back. When the doors started to bang again, they didn't open, thanks to the axe.

Clementine sighed in relief and fell on her back, catching her breath. She looked at the ceiling of the truck and tried to think of what to do in the situation. She was brought back to reality when she heard Pete groan. She sat up and saw Pete clutching his leg. She quickly made her way towards him and observed his wound.

"Hurts like hell." Pete mumbled. Clementine rolled up his trouser leg to reveal his wound. The bullet wasn't there any more, it must've come out on its own. "The bullet's out." She said simply as she observed the wound. She needed to clean it, then she remembered alcohol stopped wounds from getting infected. She zipped open her backpack and rummaged through it. Once she finally found what she was looking for, she pulled out a bottle.

"I didn't know you drink?" Pete said confused. It was a bottle of vodka which Clementine had pulled out. "I don't" She said simply. She opened the bottle and lurched it over Pete's leg. "This might hurt a little." She pre-warned before pouring the liquid over his wound. He yelled slightly before he banged his head on the wall of the truck. Clementine needed something to stop the bleeding. She searched through her backpack. No such look. She had no bandages left, or any fabric of the sort. She then sighed, realising there was only one thing left. She pulled down the zip of her jacket and removed it from her arms before wrapping it around Pete's leg. His eyes widened in shock.

"The hell'd you get that scar?" Pete said shocked. Clementine sighed in response, and continued to wrap the jacket around his leg. "Fire. Pillar landed and burnt me." She said simply as she tied the jacket. Clementine sighed and sat back on the wall of the truck next to Pete.

She propped her knee up and rested her arm on it while she rubbed her temple. She then quickly turned her head to the truck doors which on the other side, walkers were banging on. It was quiet before any of them spoke. Clementine screwed the lid back on the vodka and went to place it in her back pack, when she saw Pete. Clementine thought about it for a moment, before she held the bottle in front of him. Pete took it thankfully and unscrewed the lid.

"Not exactly mah cup o' tea, but a drink's a drink I suppose." He said laughing before he took a gulp. Clementine tucked her knees into her chest as she rubbed her arms for warmth.

"How'd you fight like that?" Clementine looked up and saw Pete was watching her. "Back with those bandits. You killed 'em all in less than a minute. How'd you do that?" Pete asked curiously. Clementine sighed and frowned. "I didn't know I could." She replied coldly, she wasn't angry with Pete, she was angry with herself.

"I practically murdered them." She said sadly as she placed her hands in her face. "No, you didn't. If you hadn't had done what you did, they probably would've found the group and robbed 'em. Leavin' Rebecca's baby with no chance what so ever. Chances are, they would've killed 'em as well. You didn't murder them Clementine. They had bad intentions, and you stopped them from doing that." Pete said sympathetically as Clementine looked up to him. She smiled slightly before returning her face to her hands. "Plus, it was pretty badass." Pete chuckled. Clementine then remembered about Kenny.

"Where did Kenny go?" She asked worried. "Well, when the one of 'em shot me. He mention somethin' about findin' the others so he'd help ya." Pete replied. Clementine was worried, he was on his own with walkers, bandits, Carver out there. "You think he's alright?" Clementine asked hesitantly. "Are you kiddin'? That man's got more fire in 'im than a stove." Pete said sarcastically. Clementine smiled and crossed her legs.

"How're you feelin'?" Clementine asked quietly. "Good as can be expected, I s'pose. Thanks." Clementine smiled in response. "I mean, thanks for saving my ass out there. And thanks for patching me up." Pete smiled. "I haven't got stuff for stitches, I disinfected it and stopped the bleeding. Until we get back to the others, we can't stitch it." Clementine said disappointed and started rubbing her eye.

"You look exhausted." Pete said simply. Clementine stopped rubbing her eye and smiled. "I'm fine. You should get some rest while you can." She replied. "I'll get some rest if you do." Pete arched an eyebrow. Clementine frowned at first, but then slowly nodded. She leaned against the wall of the truck, she then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

She woke up and looked outside, it was still light, but it was getting close to sunset. They probably had an hour of daylight left. Clementine placed her belongings back in the bag and walked over to the driver's seat. The keys were still in. Clementine's face shone with hope. She sat in the seat and turned the ignition, only to hear rumbling sounds.

"Outta gas." Pete said disappointed. _When did he wake up?_

"It's not out of gas, I think it's the engine." Clementine corrected as she looked out the windscreen. The area looked clear of walkers. Clementine had an idea.

"I got a plan. I need you to make some noise by the door so they'll keep concentrating on it." Clementine said as she pulled her dagger out from her boot and locked her hidden blade. "Then I'll go out there and fix the engine, then I'll come back in and we'll drive outta here." She said as she sat back in the driver's seat and held the door handle while looking back to Pete. "Are you sure? Those things could jump at ya." Pete said worried as he walked over to the door. "I'll be fine Pete, just keep making noise." Clementine said as she slowly opened the handle, as she did, Pete banged on the door with his fists.

Clementine jumped onto the ground and closed the door behind her. She looked around for walkers, and noticed they were all concentrating on the back door. Clementine snuck up in front of the truck and opened the hood. She observed the engine and checked all the gimmicks. She quickly realised what the problem was. She fidgeted with some wires for a few minutes before closing the hood.

She quickly snuck back to the truck and entered it. She shut the door behind her and looked to see Pete was walking towards her. He took a spot in the passenger seat, but then he asked. "D'you even know how to drive?" He asked confused. Clementine smiled in response and turned the ignition. The truck burst to life. Clementine quietly congratulated herself before changing the gears. "Well done Clemmy cloo." She whispered to herself while she drove on the dirt road full speed.


	22. Chapter 22

**Here's chapter 22 :D**

**Basically in this chapter, Clem gets snappy, gets a new coat and Luke likes her ass...Someone's a smitten kitten XD**

* * *

Luke's POV:

Luke was helping Walter and Mathew with some boxes when he heard the doors fly open. He turned towards them and saw Kenny was gasping for air. Sarita quickly ran towards him and checked him. Luke put the box down and ran towards him, as did the rest of the group.

"Kenny? What happened?" Walter asked. Kenny took in a few breaths before speaking. "Bandit's. Clem got caught. We went up to 'em but Pete got shot." Kenny said in between breaths.

"Where were you?" Nick asked, who was obviously worried about his uncle. "I know the way, we got to find 'em." Kenny said worried. Everybody was silent before Carlos spoke. "You won't have to." Carlos sounded amazed.

Luke looked out the window and to his amazement, he saw a truck. The group stepped outside and saw Pete step out of the passenger side.

"Uncle Pete!" Nick shouted in amazement. Clementine ran round to the passenger and helped Pete get out the truck.

"Clementine!" Luke shouted. The rest of the group ran towards them. "The hell happened?" Nick asked worried as he helped Pete.

"Pete got shot, the bullet was already out. I disinfected it and stopped the bleeding." Clementine told Carlos as they helped Pete. "What'd you disinfect it with?" Carlos asked. "Vodka." She replied. "Okay, bring him inside, I'll take a look at it." Carlos said as he and Nick helped Pete inside.

"You alright?" Kenny asked worried. "I'm fine." She replied without looking at him. Luke knew she was lying, something was wrong. Luke noticed she looked very tired, and extremely paler than she usually is. "You sure?" He hesitated. "I said I'm fine Luke!" Clementine snapped, and immediately wrapped her arms around her torso. Probably for warmth, since she didn't have her jacket on.

Luke then noticed the scar from the fire. She was probably acting like this because she felt uncomfortable showing it.

"What happened with those bandits?" Kenny asked. "They're gone." She replied coldly. "You killed 'em?" Kenny asked, but he didn't sound shocked. Luke wasn't surprised by this either, it was self-defence, so it wasn't murder. Clementine slowly nodded her head in disappointment.

"Come on, we'll find you a jacket." Kenny said as he led her back inside.

Clementine's POV:

Clementine walked in the lodge with Kenny and Luke beside her. She walked up the stairs and saw Pete was on the couch, with Carlos observing his leg. She walked over towards them.

"How is he?" Nick asked who was sitting on the other side of the couch. "It's good, no infection, and it's barely bleeding. Consider yourself lucky Clementine was there." Carlos said as he looked towards her with a smile, but then his smile suddenly faded.

"You alright?" He asked, bringing Nick and Pete's attention towards her. Clementine quickly put on a smile. "I'm good." She replied. She saw Pete roll his eyes. "She hasn't eaten since yesterday, she practically dragged me for ten minutes while walkers were chasing us. And she held off damn near twenty walkers on her own." Pete answered. Clementine gave him a glare. "I'm fine, alright? Just tired." She replied coldly. Carlos picked up her jacket and handed it to her.

"Sorry 'bout your jacket." Pete apologized, but Clementine chuckled after. "I never liked it anyway." She replied smiling.

"How's Rebecca?" Clementine asked Carlos. "She's alright, she's just resting. She'll be in labour soon. I'm missing some supplies." Carlos said disappointed. Clementine noticed Mathew walk towards them.

"We might be able to get some stuff on a supply run in the town nearby." Mathew replied. "Yeah, what'd you need?" Clementine asked. "Painkillers of any sort, but only prescription pain killers."

"Acupan tablets be alright?" Clementine asked while folding her arms. Carlos nodded with a smile. "That'd be perfect." Carlos replied. "There's a drugstore in the town, there could be some stuff there." Mathew added. "How long until she's in labour?" Clementine asked. "I'd say about two days." Carlos replied.

Two days? Looks like there's going to be a double birthday.

"We should go tomorrow then." Nick added. Everybody nodded.

Clementine felt a tap on the shoulder, she turned around and saw Luke. He twitched his head to the side for her to follow him. Clementine trailed behind Luke as he walked outside. "What's wrong?" She asked as she shut the door behind her. She turned around and felt Luke's lips against hers. She was startled at first, but then she wrapped her arms around his neck and they embraced for what felt like hours. The two pulled out of the kiss and Luke held her tightly.

"I thought you were fucking dead, that's what's wrong." Luke said as he held her. "Well, I'm not dead." Clementine said sarcastically. Luke pulled out of their cuddle but still kept a hold of her arms. "This's serious Clem. I was worried." Luke said upset. "You sure you're alright?" Luke asked. "Like I said, I'm fine. Just tired." She replied.

She noticed the truck was still there, she might be able to see if it would be good enough to make scavenging a quick task. Clementine held Luke's hand and led him next to the truck. She opened the hood and checked the engine.

"So, what exactly happened?" Luke asked as he folded his arms and leant against the truck. "I was followin' tracks when I got caught by bandits. Pete and Kenny came but one of 'em shot Pete. I snapped and kinda…" Clementine paused and closed her eyes.

"How many was there?" Luke asked next. "Seven." She replied. "You killed seven bandits?" Luke asked with amazement. She slowly nodded her head. "After the bandits, I went to check on Pete. Walkers were coming so we searched for somewhere safe. We found the truck and I blocked the doors. Treated Pete's bullet wound, and told him to get some rest. I fell asleep as well but woke up later. I walked up to the driver's seat and the keys were still in. Turned the ignition, no good, so I checked out the engine, fixed it and drove back here." She said as she emerged from the hood and had oil over her hands and face.

"I didn't know you could drive?" Luke said with a smile. "Nobody did. My dad taught me a bit when I was eight. Then one time when I was with Christa, we found a Mustang. I drove until it ran outta gas." She replied with a smile. "Mustang? Jesus, must've been a good ride."

"Sure was." Clementine replied with a smile. "You seen Rebecca?" Clementine asked worried.

Luke's POV:

"Yeah, she was asleep most of the time, but she looked really bad when I saw her." Luke said, but then noticed Clementine's saddened expression. "I'm sure she'll be fine though once we get the stuff tomorrow." Luke said reassuring her.

"Hope you're right. Looks like we're walking." Clementine as she closed the hood of the truck. "Why's that?" Luke asked. "The cylinders are bust, the oil line's done for, barely any fuel, there's no way I can fix it. Unless you want to wait two months?" She said as she wiped the oil on her vest.

Luke noticed her scar again. "That your scar then?" Luke asked cautiously. "Yeah." She replied quietly. She started removing the strap of her hidden blade from her arm to reveal a red mark on her arm from where it was tightened.

"I don't think it looks bad." He said truthfully. "You would say that." She replied with a smile. "I'm bein' truthful, if it looked ugly as hell I would say so, just ask Nick." He said with a chuckle. "I still hate showing it, sorry if I snapped at you earlier, just get a little cranky about it." She replied disappointed.

"Hey Clem!" Luke and Clem turned around and saw Kenny walk over with fabrics in his hand. "What's up Kenny?" She replied worried. Once Kenny got close enough, he unravelled the fabrics to reveal two coats: a black leather jacket and a blue ski coat.

"These might fit ya, figured you could pick." He replied with a smile. Clementine was quite quick with her choice, and chose the black leather jacket. She propped it on but didn't zip it up, so her scar was still slightly visible, but not by much.

"Fits. Thanks Kenny." She replied with a smile, and received one back from Kenny. "Wouldn't the ski coat be warmer?" Kenny quickly asked. "A walker would bite right through that coat, leather's the best thing to wear." She replied with a smile. "Since when did you become a fashion fanatic?" Luke asked sarcastically. Clementine pulled up the coat while she spoke. "I'm always ahead of the trend." She answered sarcastically.

"That truck in good shape?" Kenny asked as he placed one hand on his hip. "Nah, its bust. Cylinders and oil problems, can't fix it." She replied while crossing her arms. "You've got half the oil on your face." Kenny said sarcastically while pointing to her cheek which had oil running down it. "Come on, it's getting dark and dinners nearly ready." Kenny said as he ushered Luke and Clem to follow him.

"Shame we didn't bring anything back." Clementine said depressed. "You brought your's and Pete's ass back, that's good enough for me." Kenny said with a smile.

"I'm glad you brought your ass back." Luke said while arching his eyebrow, Clementine noticed this. "The hell is that supposed to mean?" She said annoyed, which Luke chuckled at in response. Kenny gave him another glare, making Clementine giggle. They entered the cabin and saw Rebecca and Sarah sitting on the couch.


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay, so...I've written the story without paragraphs and then changed the chapters structure into paragraphs, but...I haven't got the time to do it now. People have been wanting me to update ASAP, but I can't do that if I change it into paragraphs, so for this chapter, I haven't bothered. So let me know if you prefer it like this and updated faster, or put into paragraphs and waiting a bit longer.**

**Here's chapter 23 :)**

* * *

Clementine's POV:

Clementine quickened her pace to Rebecca, she hadn't seen her since last night. "How you doin' Rebecca?" She asked cautiously as she sat down on the couch, as did Luke. "I'm fine Clementine. What happened when you were out?" Rebecca asked worried. "Yeah, you said you'd be back before I knew it." Sarah added sadly. "Bandits. One of 'em shot Pete and we ran into some walkers after. We found the truck and I drove it back here." Clementine answered. She noticed Sarah's expression sadden and a tear form in her eye. Clementine placed an arm around the child's shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong?" She asked. Sarah still didn't answer. Clementine removed herself from the couch and kneeled in front of Sarah to look at her face. "Sarah?" She asked once more. The child looked up a bit happier. "I'm glad you came back." She said simply. Clementine smiled in response. "I wouldn't leave you guys. Like you said, we're like sisters." She said while laughing at the end. Sarah laughed also. "Sorry I couldn't bring anything back." Clementine said while still kneeling. "It's alright." She replied with a smile. "I'll bring something back tomorrow." She said with a smile, but she noticed Sarah's smile fade. "You're going tomorrow too?" She asked sadly. "We have to, Sarah." Clementine replied sadly. Clementine crossed her legs on the floor and looked up at Sarah. "There are two kinds of people in this world now. There is the living and the dead. The dead is dangerous, but sometimes the living can be worse. We have to worry about lots of things, there are people they rely on to help them get through tough times." Sarah lifted her head slightly when Clementine spoke her wise words. "And you're one of those people." She replied quietly. "The world makes us do things that we don't want to do, even if it means losing people we care about." Clementine noticed Sarah's expression started to sadden even more. Clementine grabbed her hand before speaking again. "Let me put this in a way you might understand." She said while rubbing the back of her head with the other hand. "A group is like a castle of glass. It might look strong and well built, but there is always a possibility. As soon as one person cracks, the crack spreads to other people, and sooner or later, the castle shatters." Clementine said while looking into Sarah's eyes. "And you stop people from cracking so the group doesn't shatter." Sarah replied with a smile. "I do what I can. Everyone does. It might seem hard at times, and sometimes you just want it all to stop. But as long as there are people you care about to support you, we can make it through this." Clementine said with a smile. Sarah returned to her once enthusiastic state. "You have to teach me." Rebecca stated from her right, Clementine nearly forgot there were other people around her. "Teach you what?" Clementine asked confused. "How to explain things that wisely. You'd be a good mom." Rebecca said smiling. Clementine laughed at her statement. "Yeah, you would be." Sarah commented next. "I doubt it." She snickered. "Don't you want kids?" Luke asked from the left. "Hold your horses Luke." Clementine laughed. "In general." He corrected. "I don't exactly want to bring up a child, not how the world is now. Besides, d'you really think I'd be the kind of gal to be raising a kid. I like guns and knives, not baby clothes and rattles." Clementine replied sarcastically while looking down at her feet. "Clementine, Luke. Can we have a minute?" Clementine shot her head up and saw Carlos and Alvin in the dining area waving her over. Before she stood up she looked at Sarah again. "You okay now?" She asked politely. "Yeah, thanks Clem. Sisters?" Sarah held her fist out for a bro-fist, or in this case, a sis-fist. Clementine hit her fist lightly using hers. "Sisters." She replied before she stood up and walked towards Carlos and Alvin with Luke by her side. Once they got close enough Luke asked what was wrong. "Pete'll be back to normal in about two days. But the bandits that attacked you, did they seem to be working for Carver?" Carlos asked as he folded his arms. "Why is everything happening in two days?" Clementine thought to herself and chuckled in her mind. "It didn't seem like it. They all wore masks and bandanas round their face. I couldn't tell what they looked like, but if they were, they can't tell him we're here." Clementine answered. By the look on Carlos's face, he understood what Clementine meant. "What'd they say?" Alvin asked next. "They told me to hand them what I've got, Pete and Kenny came, one of 'em shot Pete. I killed 'em." She replied sadly. "You did what?" Alvin asked shocked. "What would you have done?" Luke defended. "Well, we were wondering if you could keep an eye out for Carver tomorrow." Carlos said changing the subject. "We'll keep an eye out." Clementine replied. "Dinner's up!" Walter announced from the kitchen and everybody rushed to the tables. Before, they were two separate tables, but while they were out they put them together to form one big one. Clementine sat next to Luke and Sarah, opposite Kenny and Sarita. Once she had finished her food, she sat on the couch herself. Usually she'd just stay at the table and talk with the others, but she just wanted to be by herself for a bit. Everything about Carver, Rebecca and Christa were really starting to get to her. She sighed and rubbed her eyes.

Luke's POV:

Clementine had finished her food quite quickly, and she was sitting by herself on the couch. Sarah quickly scoffed her food down and stood up. "Where are you going?" Carlos asked his daughter while holding her wrist. "Goin' to talk to Clem." She replied happily. "I don't think that's the best idea." Rebecca replied. "Why not?" Sarah asked upset. "She's just a little tired Sarah, should probably let her be by herself for a bit." Sarita replied quietly. Sarah did as she was told and sat back down. "Maybe you should talk to her Luke?" Sarah suggested. "That's actually not a bad idea." Carlos backed up. Luke looked in her direction. She was just sitting there, she appeared to be looking at the fire, but then Luke noticed her rubbing her eyes. Luke never really understood her fully, she sure was a puzzle. At times, she'd act like her one minute, then completely different the next. Luke nodded before he stood up and walked towards Clementine slowly.

Clementine's POV:

Clem couldn't stop thinking of what was going to happen next, at times, she thought it would be better to not see it. She was never good in a group, and with her explanation with Sarah, all her groups have shattered. She couldn't bare it if that happened again. If she had to make a decision which there was no way to get out of. If the same thing that happened to Lee, happened to Luke as well. "Hey." Clementine was snapped out of her thoughts. She looked over and saw Luke was standing by her. She shuffled over so he could sit down. Once he sat, Clementine continued to gaze at the fire. "You alright?" Luke asked. Clementine looked over to him and saw an affectionate smile, which only made her sadder. There's always the chance, she could have to make a decision which would break her, and she knew she wouldn't be able to take it, not again. "Hey, what's wrong?" Luke asked as he grabbed her hand. She refused to look at him, it would just set a gruesome image of his rotting corpse in her head. "Can you keep a promise?" Clementine asked quietly. It was silent for a while. "You can talk to me Clem." Luke said as he put his finger underneath her chin and raised it so they could see each other. Clementine took a breath before she asked. "If… If there's a time when, when I'm…" Clementine couldn't get the words out of her mouth. Luke looked as though he was about to say something, but she quickly recovered. "If there's ever a time, when I'm bit or dying or having my limbs torn apart." She paused and looked into Luke's eyes. They were full of worry, Clementine saw that expression too many times, from dozens of people she cared about. "Would you… Would you, end it?" Clementine finished and saw Luke's face was full of worry. "Clem, why are you saying this?" He asked as he grabbed her other hand. "I just don't want to become something that people I care about have died trying to protect me from. I don't want to ruin someone else's life, because walkers have ruined mine. Everyone I ever cared about, they're all gone. So, I need to know if you'd do that for me. Stop me from ruining another person's life." She finished, and waited for Luke to answer. He remained silent. "I need to know Luke." She asked once more. He looked down and took a breath. "I… I don't want to see you suffering, so…I…would stop your from turning. But you have to promise me you won't make me do that." Luke answered and Clementine looked at him sadly. "I can't promise anything Luke, you know that." Clementine replied sadly. Luke looked down sadly. "At least try?" he finally murmured. "I can promise you that I'll try." Clementine replied. He looked up and gave a small smile. Clementine laid down next to him the same way she did with Lee, and they both stared at the fire. "Thanks Luke." She whispered before closing her eyes while he had his arm around her shoulder. "Love ya Clem." Luke whispered. Clementine smiled while her eyes were closed. "Love you too."

Kenny's POV:

Luke and Clementine had been at the couches for half an hour now, and they barely moved. Once Kenny had finished helping Walter and Mathew with some boxes of food, he walked over towards the couches. Kenny was about to speak, when he felt a hand grab his shoulder. He turned around and saw Sarita place a finger against her lip. "What?" Kenny whispered. Sarita rolled her eyes and led Kenny in front of Luke and Clementine. They were fast asleep, and Luke was snoring quietly. Kenny looked over to Clementine. She was sleeping exactly the same way she used to with Lee. It was obvious she cared a lot for Luke. Kenny never really liked Luke, but if Clementine trusted him, so did he. "Reminds me of us." Sarita whispered quietly from Kenny's side. Kenny smiled and wrapped his arm around the back of her waist. Kenny chuckled. "What? You think I'm like that?" Kenny said sarcastically, referring to Luke. Sarita gave him a glare before she chuckled also. "It's obvious they love each other, it's really sweet, no?" Sarita whispered with a smile. "I'm happy if Clementine's happy." Kenny replied with a smile.


	24. Chapter 24

**Okey dokey. people preferred it when I put this into paragraphs, so that's what I'm doin. I might be a bit inactive lately because of school and we have our assesments the next two weeks. But, here's chapter 24 :)**

* * *

Luke's POV:

Luke woke up and realised it was morning. He went to stand up, but saw Clementine was sleeping on his shoulder. _Did we really sleep all night down here?_ Luke really didn't want to have to wake her up, but they had to leave soon.

"Clem?" Luke started to shake her shoulder gently. Her eyes fluttered open and they looked into his. "What?" She asked exhausted. "Gotta get up. Scavenging in a bit." Luke replied as she sat upright, as did Luke. She let out a small yawn before she looked outside. The sun was out, and it looked as though it was going to be a nice day.

"Morning you two." Luke turned his head and saw the rest of the group were talking at the tables, while Mathew and Nick were getting ready for the run. Clementine stood up and rubbed her back while he heard a gruesome popping sound. Luke gagged at the sound and Clementine hit his shoulder. "What? It's gross." Luke stated while chuckling and rubbing his shoulder. She wasn't as delicate as she looked, that was for sure, her punches stung like a bitch.

She grabbed her stuff together and put her converse back on. "I don't know how she can put those things back on every day without getting pissed off." Luke thought to himself as he grabbed his machete from the bench.

Clementine's POV:

While Clementine was putting her converse on, she felt someone tug at her new leather jacket. She turned to her right and saw Sarah awkwardly shift her eyes around.

"Hey Sarah. What's up?" Clementine asked with a smile as she stood up from the couch. She noticed Sarah kept looking around, almost checking if no one could hear. She then motioned for Clementine to kneel down. Clementine knelt down confused while Sarah walked up to her and cupped her mouth so Clementine could hear her whisper.

"Erm… do you have any 'things'?" She asked uncomfortably while looking around. Clementine arched an eyebrow and looked at her confused, waiting for her to explain. Sarah gave a sigh before looking around again and leaning closer to Clementine's ear. "Sanitary towels." She whispered embarrassed. Clementine finally understood what she had meant. "How many you got left?" Clementine whispered, obviously understanding how Sarah was feeling right now. "Two" Sarah replied quietly while rubbing her arm.

Clementine motioned Sarah to follow her and they both went upstairs into Clementine's room. She walked over to her backpack and poured the contents out. She picked up a pack of towels and gave them to Sarah. "I can have a look for some today if you want?" Clementine asked while Sarah quickly hid them in her jacket. "Please. Thank you." Sarah replied with a smile. Clementine was about to speak when before she was disturbed by the door opening. It was Carlos.

"Hey, sweetie. Can you give me and Clem some time alone? We need to have grown up talks." Carlos said to his daughter while she walked out the room and shut the door behind her. Clementine waited anxiously for Carlos to explain. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head before speaking.

"I was wondering if you would be able to help Sarah." He asked quietly. "Sure. What d'you need me to do?" Clementine asked, thinking it was just going to be helping her pack her things or something silly. "Can you help her survive?" He asked while placing his hands on his hips. Clementine's eyes widened. Carlos was always against Sarah doing this sort of stuff, but now he's actually asking?

"O-okay… What changed?" She asked curiously while folding her arms, as did Carlos. "I realize now that I won't always be there to protect her. She's growing up, yet she still hardly knows anything about this world. You know heaps of stuff about surviving. I just want her to be safe, and at least have a chance if I weren't able to protect her." He explained and Clementine noticed a tear threatening to fall.

Clementine sighed before walking towards him and placing a hand on his shoulder sympathetically. "If that's what you want me to do…I'll teach her what I know." Clementine explained while smiling at him.

A smile started to form on his face before Clementine was shocked when he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. "Thank you Clementine." He mumbled while hugging her tighter. Clementine was shocked at his reaction, so she placed her hands on his back and hugged him also. The two drew out of the hug and Carlos's face turned serious.

"Now. You and Sarah are practically like sisters, so I suppose that makes you my step daughter, or something like that." He chuckled while placing his hands on his hips proudly. "If that's what you want to call it." Clementine chuckled back. "Be safe out there." He said a bit more seriously.

"I'll get Sarah some things." Clementine replied seriously while crossing her arms. "Things?" Carlos asked curiously. "Her clothes are too baggy, a walker could easily grab her. I'll have a look for some suitable stuff. I'll find some hair ties, some ammo, maybe even scissors if we're lucky." Clementine explained. "Okay, so what's gonna happen when you get back?" Carlos asked. "She'll need a haircut, learn how to shoot and we'll have to treat her like you would treat me. She needs to know what's going on out there and with the group." Clementine explained again. "Okay, here's a list of things we need." Carlos said while pulling out a piece of paper from his back pocket. Clementine opened it up and read its text.

**Med's (Acupan tablets)**

**Clean water**

**Blankets**

**Baby clothes**

**Ammo**

**Canned food**

Clementine quickly jotted down clothes for Sarah, Sanitary towels and hair ties. "Alright, we'll figure out who's getting what when we get there." Clementine stated while putting the paper in her back backpack and propping it on her shoulder. Carlos nodded before they both exited the room and walked downstairs.

Clementine noticed Luke, Nick and Mathew were ready to go and saying goodbyes to the rest of the group. "You ready Clem?" Nick asked impatiently. "One sec." Clementine replied and walked over to the bench.

She set her hidden blade properly and picked up her axe and five throwing knives. Luke had his machete, pistol and a knife. Nick had a rifle and a hatchet while Mathew just had a rifle and an engraved survival knife.

"Where's the list?" Nick asked while propping his hatchet in his belt. Clementine waved it around and put it back in her pocket.

"Find the things on the list first. Clementine knows what to find, then just scavenge about for other supplies." Carlos said while holding Sarah's shoulders from behind. "We'll be back in about six hours. We'll keep an eye out for Carver as well." Luke said while placing his machete in his back holster.

"Alright. Be safe out there." Kenny said while opening the doors. "We will."

* * *

**SPOILER: Something big's gonna happen in the city. I mean seriously humongous! No...Luke and Clem do not 'do it'...BUT IT'S BIG!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey hey. First of all...**

**HOLY CRAP! 75 FREAKIN REVIEWS! *Screams, runs in street, trips, falls in canal, washes up ashore, coma, three years later, wakes up, screams some more* Can't believe it! Thanks to everyone for the feedback, my belly goes all funny when I read the comments you awesome guys are writing, it means a lot :D**

**Second...I've started writing in first person now instead of third, I wanted to try something different.**

**Last, but not least... Okay, everyone's pretty eager to find out what happens in the city, so it's kinda split into two parts, here's the first part of the city supply run, but the second is when shit really hits the fan :)**

**Well, I've bored you for long enough...here's chapter 25 :D**

* * *

Clementine's POV:

We finally made it to the town after an hour of walking. It wasn't much of a town anymore, plants were overgrowing but had snow covering them. The town had everything that we was looking for: a drugstore, clothes store, Wal-Mart.

"Alright, we'll get the meds first." Luke stated while walking down the street. We nodded and started following the signs. We turned round the corner and I quickly spotted the drugstore. Four walkers were roaming around the front of the store, and were slowly limping towards us while gnashing their teeth.

"Ladies first." Nick said mockingly while folding his arms and planting a grin on his face. I groaned before pulling my axe out from my belt and walking over to the first walker. It quickly noticed me, and tried to pounce out at me. I quickly dodged it, causing it to fall on the floor. While it was down, I raised the axe above my head and launched it down into the walker's skull, killing it instantly. I looked back and saw the rest of them were dead. Nick was having difficulty pulling his hatchet out.

"Need any help, Nicky?" I asked mockingly while pulling my axe out with ease. "Fuck you." He mumbled annoyed, but with a hint of sarcasm. We made our way into the drugstore, all of us on our guard. When we walked in, I saw a cardboard sign, and I could barely read it because of its age. 'Take what you need, and god bless'.

"Spread out, search for walkers. Holler if you're in trouble." Luke said as he pulled out his pistol and started walking to the left side of the store. I gripped my axe tightly as Nick went to the right side, Mathew went to the back of the store and I checked the stock room.

It was a bit dark, so I grabbed my flashlight and clicked it on. I searched round the back and didn't see any walkers. I walked through the doors and saw the rest were already there.

"Alright. Who's getting what?" Mathew asked while looking around the store. It looked pretty run down, but you never know. "List?" Luke asked while holding his hand out. I pulled it out of my pocket and gave it to him.

"Okay. Nick and Matt can search the place for any other supplies. I'll look for the painkillers. Clem, you can look for…that stuff." He said awkwardly while giving me the paper back. "What stuff?" Nick asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Feminine hygiene." I replied simply, hoping he would get the idea. His face dropped, realizing what I had meant. "Your face right now." I chuckled, only to receive a light hit on the shoulder by him. I hit him back, and he instantly flinched back. "Ow! Fucking hell!" Nick groaned in pain as he rubbed his shoulder. "I didn't even hit you that hard…" I mumbled while folding my arms.

"Alright, let's go." Luke said while walking off, after giving me a quick peck on the cheek. I smiled before walking over to the feminine hygiene section. There were things sprawled out on the floor and a few dotted about on the shelves. I sighed.

"Not much, gotta make the most of it." I said before pulling my backpack of my shoulder and unzipping it. I grabbed everything on the shelves and on the floor and stuffed them in my bag. Some of this stuff we probably wouldn't even need, but there was so little, we couldn't go back empty handed. Luckily, I found some sanitary towels for Sarah. Should last her a couple of times. I was so focused on grabbing the stuff, I didn't hear the footsteps behind me. I felt two arms wrap around my waist from behind and a chin rest on my shoulder.

"Whatcha doin'?" A voice asked like a little kid. Luke, such an idiot. I leaned back on his other shoulder and we stayed there for a while. "What's it look like?" I whispered sarcastically while smiling. "Well, I was wondering if you could do me a favour." He asked quietly, trying to sound all innocent and sweet.

"Depends on what it is?" I replied with a slight chuckle as I felt his hands starting to make my sides tingle. "Well…" He turned me around and wrapped his arms around my waist while I wrapped mine around his neck.

"I don't have a clue what I'm looking for…" He admitted, trying to sound all guiltless and desperate. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Pretty please." He chuckled while rocking me from side to side a bit. He pulled out the puppy dog eyes, and pouted his top lip slightly. "Fine…" I mumbled with a smile.

I was quite surprised when he placed his lips on mine, but I returned the kiss. We broke out of the kiss and started to walk to the prescription section, our hands holding one another. I looked through the draws where the meds were kept.

"So, you excited?" Luke asked while leaning on the desk and folding his arms. "About what?" I asked while reaching up to another draw. No such luck. "Tomorrow." He replied while smiling. I started looking for the right section, I finally found the right one and stared looking again, hoping this time I'd actually find something. "Well, yeah. I suppose." I stuttered while finding a small ladder and climbing it to get to the higher draws. "What d'you mean?" He asked confused.

"Well, Carver's still on our tail. We can't forget that. And if he comes when the baby's here, god knows what he'll do." I replied without looking at him. I opened one of the draws and finally found some meds. I read the labels and they looked to be okay for Rebecca to have. "Got a point." Luke muttered as I stepped down the ladders. I opened up his backpack, put the meds in and then zipped it back up.

"Rebecca isn't doing too well." Luke said depressed. I noticed the sadness in his eyes, and he refused to look at me. "She'll pull through Luke. She's one of the toughest people I've met." I reassured while holding his shoulder. He looked up to me with sad eyes, before I wrapped my arms around his torso and placed my chin on his shoulder, him doing the same.

"What happens if she dies?" Luke muffled. I really hadn't thought about that, a baby needs its mother. I think I've known all along that Rebecca could die, I think I just haven't been comfortable with it. Over the past two months, I've grown close to Rebecca, I couldn't imagine what would happen if she died during birth.

"Then we'll all work together to make sure Rebecca didn't die for nothing." I replied quietly while holding him tighter.

Luke's POV:

I pulled out of the hug, but still held her arms slightly. I smiled as I looked into her deep amber eyes, she always had a way to make me…anyone feel better.

"I ain't changin' no nappies though." Clementine stated sarcastically. I let out a small chuckle before giving her a light kiss on the lips.

"Come on lovebirds." Nick kinda ruined the moment from the other side of the drugstore. I rolled my eyes before entwining my fingers with Clementine's hand and we both walked to the front of the store.

"We got some stuff, what about you two?" Mathew asked while propping the back pack higher on his shoulder. "We got the meds for Rebecca." Clementine replied before pulling out the list again.

"Okay, gotta go to the clothes store, and a food store. We can split up-" Before Clementine could say anymore, I cut in. "Me and Nick'll go get food. You and Matt can get some clothes and that." I said, trying to make myself as normal as possible.

"Alright then, we'll meet back here." Clementine said confused. Shit, I hope she isn't catching on. I noticed her staring at me confused, so I quickly grabbed Nick and started walking out.

"We'll see you later." Nick said awkwardly as I practically pushed him out. Once we were outside, I quickly dragged him around the corner. "The fuck is wrong with you man?" Nick asked annoyed.

"Tomorrow's Clementine's birthday."

* * *

**What? You thought I was joking when I said Luke and Clem weren't gonna 'do it', I think I tricked you quite well in this chapter. I re read it and thought 'Holy crap...Luke's a bit...lustful...0_0**


	26. Chapter 26

**You guys have waited patiently for this chapter, so here it is! :)**

**Shout out to emilyrose727 and PeanutFangirl**

**I love your stories so freakin much. Check them out, you won't regret it :D**

* * *

Luke's POV:

"It is?" Nick asked astounded. "Yeah, Kenny told me yesterday. I wanna get her something." I replied while looking around for a store. "Aah, dats too cwute!" Nick said sarcastically while pressing his cheeks together with his hands to make his voice sound weird. I rolled my eyes and looked around the corner. Clementine and Mathew walked into the clothes store.

"So, how old is she?" Nick asked while walking round the corner now that the coast was clear. "Nineteen." Luke replied simply as he started looking around the streets. "Well, why'd you bring me along?" Nick asked confused.

"Number one: I don't want Clementine to find out. Number two: If I left you and Clem alone, she'd probably end up killing you from annoying her that much. Number three: You're all the help I can get at the minute." Luke replied as he continued to look around. "All valid points. Well, what're you gonna get her?" Nick asked while crossing his arms and smirking. God, he was talking like a teenaged high school girl trying to get in on some gossip.

"I dunno." I replied naively. I honestly didn't know what to find for her, she doesn't really talk about what she'd like for her birthday. Hell, she doesn't even talk about her birthday. "I'm pretty sure I spotted a jewellery store down the street. I hear girls are into that sorta stuff." Nick said awkwardly while scratching the back of his head and pointing his rifle down the street. I don't know if Clem's all that into jewellery, yet again, I've never seen her wear anything. Maybe it's just because she never got given any. "Okay, check it out." I said while walking down the street.

Clementine's POV:

I didn't understand why Luke was acting really weird back in the drugstore, he looked pretty suspicious. Maybe I'm just over thinking it, yeah, that's exactly what I'm doing. I carried on searching through the racks for a shirt big enough for Sarah. I found a nice white baseball shirt with long red sleeves. Then I found a pair of skinny jeans "Can't beat skinny's" I chuckled to myself as I put them in the bag. Now all I had to find was a coat for Sarah.

"What was wrong with Luke earlier?" Mathew asked as he searched the rest of the store. "I dunno. Maybe he's just stressed." I replied while looking through the coats racks. "Well, I'm gonna check for walkers outside. Holler if you need me." Mathew said as he grabbed his rifle and started walking out. "Sure." I replied with a smile before returning to my coat searching.

I'd been searching for about ten minutes, when I finally found one suitable and her size. It was a dark green colour, she probably won't like it, but colours don't really matter anymore. I was snapped back out of my thoughts when I heard a gunshot outside, and it didn't sound like a hunting rifle. I quickly grabbed my stuff and my axe on the floor and gripped it tightly. I burst out the doors only to be truly horrified.

Mathew was lying on the floor lifeless, blood pouring from his head. "Oh my god, Mathew." I started as I walked towards him. As I got closer, I noticed he had been shot through the head.

My breathing became shallow, and I felt a piercing pain in my abdomen. I tried to scream in agony, but no sound emanated from my mouth. I looked down to where the pain was coming from…

A blade was sticking out from my left side, just below my waist. I placed my hand against it and watched as the blood dripped from my hand.

"Hello Diana." Carver. He gave a playful smirk as I fell to the floor. I gripped my wound tightly and whimpered from the pain. "Sorry about your friend, but he was in my way." Carver smirked. If I wasn't in this amount of pain, I'd happily slice his head in two. "I have to admit, everyone's been giving me quite the challenge of finding 'em." He said while kneeling down in front of me. He gripped my hair and pulled my head back, forcing me to look at him.

"Unfortunately, I don't have the time to follow you back to the rest of the group, so tell them this: They have two weeks to give up willingly, or I'll make sure they regret it." He said before throwing my head back down onto the floor. I couldn't move, even when I breathed it hurt so bad I wanted to cry. I just lay there, waiting for me to bleed out.

Luke's POV:

"You done yet man?" Nick had to be one of the most impatient people I'd ever met. I finally found something for Clem, and tucked it tightly in my bag. "Yup." I replied happily while grabbing my machete from the side.

"It's about ti-"Nick was cut off by the sound of a gunshot. I immediately grabbed my pistol from my belt and nodded at Nick before we both walked out the store cautiously. I aimed my gun in several directions, as did Nick, when we turned around the corner, I saw a body on the floor. Nick saw it too.

"Is that Mathew?" Nick asked surprised. I walked closer and examined the body. It was Mathew. "Oh god…" I said while rubbing my hair with my hand. I then realised what had happened, and fell in a panicked state.

"CLEM!" I shouted through the streets. "Luke! Come here!" Nick shouted from behind another corner. I quickly ran towards him and was horrified by what I saw next.

Clementine was whimpering on the floor, a puddle of blood beneath her. "Holy shit…Clem!" I shouted as I ran towards her and fell on my knees. She was conscious, but barely. I looked around for the wound, and noticed it just below the left side of her waist, and was very deep. "The fuck happened?" I asked worried, panicking. Clementine didn't speak, she just continued to gasp for air. I felt tears brim in my eyes. I saw her breathing was slowing down, and her eyes were slowly closing. I felt tears run down my cheeks. I held her cheek and brushed away hair from her face. "Clem. Listen to me, okay? Don't leave me." I said while my voice was breaking. Her breathing continued to slow. I closed my eyes and leant my forehead against hers. "Don't leave me..." I repeated while holding her close. "Luke, we gotta get her back to the lodge." Nick said while standing up. "Right...right. I'll carry her while you get the supplies." I said while picking Clementine up bridal style, she whimpered from the pain. Nick grabbed all the bags with the supplies and we ran back to the lodge. Mathew was dead, Clementine got stabbed. I think I know for certain which bastard did this…

* * *

I was pacing around the living room like I'd gone mad, biting my thumb as I walked. The rest of the group were sitting on the couches, except for Walter, Alvin and Rebecca. Rebecca couldn't get outta bed she was in that much pain, and Alvin was up there trying to comfort her, she was pretty upset about Clem. We told Walter about Mathew and he was devastated, he's been outside on his own ever since. I'm actually terrified for Clem, and the look on Carlos' face when he saw her didn't help at all. He was upstairs in her room trying to patch her up. By the time me and Nick actually made it back here the blood was dripping through the makeshift bandages we put around her waist.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Carlos running down the stairs. "Does anybody know her blood type?" Carlos asked panicked. "I'm pretty sure she's an A-"Kenny replied quickly. "Are you certain?" Carlos asked seriously. Kenny nodded in response and Carlos quickly asked his next question.

"Anybody A-? She's lost too much blood and needs a transfusion." Carlos explained. I felt my heart in my mouth, she could actually die from this. "I'm an A-." Nick quickly said. I couldn't thank him enough even if I tried. "Alright, come on." Carlos signaled for him to go upstairs, with that I quickly returned to my pacing.

"Who would do something like this?" Sarita didn't really ask anyone, but I answered her question. "No doubt in my mind. It was Carver." I growled angrily when I said his name. I could kill him for what he did. "Why the fuck would he do that?" Kenny asked angrily.

"Because he's a physco that's why. He knew she was with us. He must've wanted to send a message, he woulda shot her head if he wanted her dead." Pete said while he was sitting down and rubbing his temple. I wasn't really listening, I just continued to walk up and down the room. "

Sit down Luke. She'll be fine." Sarita said reassuringly. "You don't know that…" I mumbled while I continued to walk despite Sarita's offer. "Luke…You're scaring me…" Sarah spoke for the first time in an hour. I could see it in her face when I walked in with Clem in my arms that she was terrified. I looked at the girl before sighing and sitting down on the couch next to Sarah.

About ten minutes later Nick and Carlos came back down stairs. Nick looked kinds pale, but that's only 'cause of the blood transfusion. Both of them looked like they knew bad news, and it kinda scared the crap outta me. Nick sat down next to his uncle, but Carlos remained standing. I could see the dried blood on his hands and arms, it looked as though he tried really hard to get it off, but it didn't work.

"Good news, or bad news?" Carlos asked sadly. "I think we could all use some good news around about now." Kenny answered seriously. Carlos left an uncomfortable silence before he spoke again.

"She'll live…" When he said those words, I sighed in relief and fell back in the chair while rubbing my temple. "I stopped the bleeding and stitched her back up. She'll be out for a while, so I suggest letting her rest for a few hours before anyone sees her." He finished and then folded his arms. "The bad news…" He started sadly while looking at me. He continued to look at me before Kenny broke his trance. "Well?" Kenny said a bit impatient. Carlos sighed before speaking. "The wound was too deep. Her left ovary is damaged. I did everything I could but…" He trailed off mid-sentence before looking back to me. I was scared of what he was going to say next.

"She'll never have kids."

* * *

**Well, there you have it. That's the big thing that happened in the city. This leads up to something in future chapters. I hated doing this to Clem, but it all adds to the story. **

**xX-Kiwipunch99-Xx**


	27. Chapter 27

**HOLY FUCKING SHIT! OVER 100 FREAKING REVIEWS! *runs downstairs* "MOM! HIT ME!" *mom looks confused* "why?" *jumps up and down in frustration* "JUST DO IT!" *BITCH SLAP ACROSS THE FACE AND FAINTS* *Wakes up an hour later, looks back on story, still over 100 reviews.* "YOU DIDN'T HIT ME HARD ENOUGH!" XD**

**Okay, I was really confused on how to continue this, and I know I already posted this, but I asked my brother to post chapter 27 and he uploaded the wrong thing, because my brother is just plain thick in the head...T_T' Then I thought over what my original plan was and how it was going to affect people. Also, I thought what I had planned for Howes, aswell as Clementine's injury was just plain cruel...I am mean, but I am not that mean T_T' ( totally not lying *Shifts eyes in different directions*)**

**OH! Also, 'Carver's workshop' is a reference to 'The governors workshop' from the TV series. I feel it would make sense for Carver to have one too, considering they're both so alike, you know...Insane and like bringing pain upon others T_T'**

**Anyway, enough with that whatnot. Here's chapter 27! (*0*)**

* * *

"_She'll never have kids."_

As soon as he spoke those words I heard banging upstairs. My head shot up to the stairs and was horrified by what I saw.

A reanimated Clementine. I felt the air from my lungs escaping, and tears dwelling up in my eyes. Her eyes were no longer the amber ones I fell in love with, but they were now a dull grey, like all the life had been sucked out of them. She had blood dribbling from her mouth, and she dragged herself across the floor, a huge trail of rotten blood following her. The groaning became louder, I looked around and saw that everybody else had turned, limbs falling off and blood dribbling from their mouths.

Darkness took over my sight, and I found myself in a dark room, but it looked awfully familiar. I was breathing heavily, I had never been that frightened in my entire life.

"Luke." I heard a soft voice and darted my head to the direction. It was Clem. "Clementine?" I said with tears falling down my cheeks, as I had not so long ago seen her as a reanimated monster. I walked closer towards her…and I realised what room I was in. Carver's workshop.

Clementine was sitting in a restraint chair and her wrists and ankles were tied down. I then noticed the blood that was trailing down her face, and she looked terrified and tired. "Clem?" I whimpered and then a door opened, flooding the dark room with light. In the doorway there stood a figure.

"Hello Diana." Carver. He walked closer towards us and then punched Clementine in the face, she was stunned by the hit. "NO!" I screamed and ran towards them, but there was now an invisible wall blocking me from them. I watched helplessly as Carver hit Clementine over and over again. "STOP IT! PLEASE!" I begged as I fell to my knees and the tears flow down my face. I looked up one last time and saw Carver pull out a knife. "No…" I whispered as I saw him drive it into Clementine's chest repeatedly. She screamed in agony, each cry echoing in my head. He continued to stab the dagger into her chest until she cried.

"LUUUKKKEE!"

* * *

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" I screamed and shot up from my position. I leant forwards and breathed heavily, sweat and tears dripping from my chin. I couldn't breathe properly, my breaths were shaky, as well as my hands which were trembling. I ran a hand through my hair to try and calm me down.

"Luke?" An innocent voice called. I looked to my left and saw Clementine sitting on the couch with a concerned look. I shook my head to snap myself out of it. I looked around and saw we were in the lodge, we were both sitting on the couch. I then remembered that this was when we talked about the promise I would keep for Clem, and we both fell asleep on the couch. It must've been a nightmare. I rethought it out in my head, as the memory of Clementine's death would haunt me forever.

I then sobbed quietly, and felt two arms wrap around me. I looked and saw Clementine had a tight grip on my, but I returned the hug and held her tighter. I cried into her shoulder and she rubbed my back to calm me down. "It's alright Luke." She cooed in my ear as my sobbing got louder. After a while my crying had stopped, and Clementine was about to pull herself out of the hug, but I quickly held her tighter.

"Not yet." I mumbled while my voice was breaking. She soon returned the hug again, and I relaxed knowing she was safe and beside me. Once I was sure that she was real, I let go and placed a light kiss on her forehead. "You okay?" She asked as she placed a hand on my shoulder. "Yeah…yeah, I'm good." I replied sadly while trying to give her a smile. I looked down to my feet and it was quiet for a while, before Clementine spoke again. "D'you wanna talk about it?" She asked quietly while rubbing my shoulder in a circular motion. I shook my head and held her hand.

"Okay Luke, if you do just know that you can talk to me." She said as she started to stand up slowly. "You coming up?" She asked as she walked past the couch. I looked at my watch and saw it was 11:46pm. "I'll be up in a bit." I said with a fake smile and leaning back in the couch. "Okay, don't be too long." She said while planting a light kiss on my temple. She then started to walk up the first few stairs towards our room.

"Clem?" I said to get her attention. She looked towards me and waited for me to expand. "I love you." I whispered to her so she could here. She smiled before answering. "Love you too." She smiled before walking up the stairs.

After about five minutes of staring into space, I started to walk upstairs and towards mine and Clem's room. I quietly opened the door and saw her sleeping soundly on the right side of the bed. I smiled before taking off my shoes and shirt and climbing into the bed with her. I wrapped my arm around her and gently rubbed a thumb on her arm, then pressed a light kiss on the crook of her neck before falling to sleep.

One thing I know for certain, I'll make sure that nightmare doesn't come to reality…

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I HAD YOU GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD! XD**

**I KNOW, I'M EVIL...BUT I LOVE BEING EVIL! XD**

**So yeah, none of that actually happened, it was all...*weird magic voice* A DREAM!**

**The reason why I did the whole no kids thing is because if you recall from one of the previous chapters, Clem, Luke, Sarah and Rebecca were talking about Clem having kids. SO yeah, that's where it came from. Plus, Luke's slowly realizing that he wants a family with Clem, and feels guilty that Carver's after them and could possibly abuse Clem. So there you go. Hope it was alright for you lovely people! :)**

**Thank you so much for the positive feedback and all your support, it means a lot to me :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey, I am so sorry that this is taking so long to update now, people wanted me to continue, so that's what I'm gonna do. I thought I'd treat you guys to an extra long chapter. Next update should be up by 6-11-2014. So I'm gonna update this once a week. Again, I am so sorry this took so long to update, but here it is. Hope you enjoy reading chapter 28 of Always lost, but never alone! :)**

* * *

Clementine's POV:

I woke up a bit early that morning, I checked Lee's watch and saw it was 7:13am. I was about to get out of bed when I felt something…or someone, bring me back. I turned to see what it was and saw Luke had a really tight grip around me. He was a bit shaken up last night with his nightmare, he still hasn't told me what it was about but I don't really mind, I don't like telling people about my nightmares either. I could hear him snoring quietly, so he was still asleep. I quietly and slowly slithered out of his grip and tip toed out the room. I didn't want to wake Luke up, he's been tired for the past few days.

I walked down the stairs and saw Kenny, Nick, Mathew and Carlos were already up. They all had worried looks on their faces and when they noticed me come down they signalled me over. I walked over with a concerned look on my face, and once I got close enough I asked what was wrong.

"Mathews got a bad flu and Pete's getting worse." Carlos answered while folding his arms. "Looks like we can't go scavenging today." Kenny said while looking at the ground in frustration.

"I can still go." I piped up. "You wanna go on your own?" Nick asked while raising an eyebrow. "Those meds aren't gonna grow legs and walk to us." I answered while crossing my arms. "It's still dangerous." Mathew said while sniffing at the end.

"Rebecca needs meds; Pete needs meds; everyone needs food; clothes. Just give me a big backpack and my axe. I'll go into the city and if I'm not back by midday then I'm dead." I said with a sarcastic chuckle. "You sure you wanna go on your own? I mean, we can wait." Kenny started but I cut him off. "Rebecca's having the baby soon, and something tells me it ain't gonna wait." I replied while unfolding my arms. Kenny gave a frustrated sigh while kicking the ground lightly before answering.

"Be back by midday." He replied. "Alright, I'll see you later." I said while walking towards the doors and gathering my stuff. Once I had everything ready I started walking west like Kenny told me.

About three hours later I came to the city, there weren't that many walkers surprisingly, so I walked casually down the streets while gripping my axe tightly. I saw the pharmacy and searched for walkers. When I found the place was clear I started searching for meds.

Luckily, I found some painkillers for Rebecca and Pete, as well as some bandages, peroxide and even a medical booklet. I might read it sometime, Carlos can't always be there for everyone, so I suppose I should help out a bit considering next to Carlos I'm the best doctor-in-training.

After I checked the pharmacy there were a few walkers outside, but I snuck past 'em quietly and entered the grocery store. I was walking through the store when a walker grabbed me from underneath one of the shelves. My hidden blade made quick work of it though. I actually feel kinda guilty that I have all these weapons, perhaps I should give some to the others for safety. I don't want to be practically dripping in weapons when others have only got a pen! Looking around the grocery store I couldn't actually believe how lucky I was to find some hot chocolate powder! I can practically taste it already, something like this now is a gift from god! Sarah's gonna flip when she sees this! I found some canned food as well and put all the stuff in the large backpack Walter handed me before I left.

After packing the stuff I went back outside and more walkers were appearing, but I was still able to get to the next store without getting noticed. There seems to be more of these things popping up, I might have to cover myself in their smell if anymore appear. The next store was a clothes store, the baby would need new clothes when it's born.

To tell the truth, I could do with some new clothes as well, this shirt's getting too tight and the jeans are starting to get rips in them. My converse are also really fucking shitty in the snow, and my feet always get soaked. And I never wanted to say it in front of Kenny but this leather jacket is really getting on my nerves, I can barely move in it because it's not very stretchable, and I have a tough time when it comes to running.

I started looking through the rails and quickly found some baby grows and other stuff. After getting the baby's things, I started looking for myself. I actually found some pretty good stuff. A pair of maroon skinny jeans, which luckily were completely intact and were my size; knee-high black leather boots, which will be great for the snow; a white long sleeved t-shirt which I could roll up to my sleeves; and a black hoodie with two white angel wings printed on the back** (I actually own this hoodie and it's from Daryl Dixon's jacket, I WUV IT SWO FWICKIN MUCH!)**. Deciding now wasn't the best time to get changed, I packed the new clothes in the backpack which was now getting difficult to zip back up.

I tightened the straps on my shoulders and decided now would be a good time to start heading back, considering there wasn't really anything else the group needed. I started walking outside the store and walking back to the lodge while watching the crippled walkers try to crawl towards me. There were quite a few walkers on the streets, but luckily I found some ladders which lead to the rooftops and were unclimbable for walkers. I started walking along the rooftops while walking to the ends of the city and towards the lodge.

Luke's POV:

The sun kinda burned my eyes when I woke up. I groaned while popping my back and rolling over to wrap my arm around Clem again, but I was surprised to find a few pillows. My eyes shot open and I patted the bed over and over again, trying to see if my minds playing tricks on me. I shot out of the bed and saw Clementine wasn't there. I quickly put my shirt and shoes on before walking down the stairs, a faster pace then I usually do. I saw Sarah was reading a book by the fire and quickly walked towards her since she and Clem talk all the time.

"Hey Sarah, have you seen Clem?" I asked while tapping my foot nervously. I don't know why I'm this freakin' worried about her, I know that she's more than capable of looking after herself but I can't help it. Sarah shrugged before returning to her book. I cursed silently before searching the lodge for her. I checked the kitchen, outside on the porch, literally in everyone's rooms and even double checked our room, but I couldn't find her anywhere. I've asked Sarah; Sarita; Rebecca; Alvin; Pete; it's as if no one's seen her at all. I found Nick and Kenny were carrying some boxes outside. They walked out the door but I quickly followed them, and followed in hot pursuit.

"Nick! Kenny!" I shouted while jogging towards them. "What's up?" Nick asked casually while putting the box down on the floor. I'm quite surprised how well Kenny and Nick are actually getting along, anyone in their right mind would think that those two together would be a recipe for disaster…wait a sec, that's not the point! "Have you seen Clem?" I asked while folding my arms. "Clementine went on a supply run." Nick said casually with a smile.

"SHE FUCKING WHAT?!" I shouted, not really caring for the walkers around us. Both of their eyes popped out of their heads by my reaction. "Jesus Christ, the fuck's gotten into you?" Kenny asked while raising an eyebrow. "Mathew got the flu and Pete was worse, I didn't wanna leave him." Nick admitted sadly. "So you let her go on her own when god knows how many walkers are out there!? And as if that wasn't enough; that fucking asshole is still out there!" I said angrily. "How many times do I have to fucking say it! Keep your voice down! She set out about two hours ago, should be back by noon." Kenny shouted, obviously confused by why I was acting like this. I groaned in frustration before I started to walk back inside. "Where the fuck're you going?" Nick asked from a distance. "Getting her back here!" I replied angrily. I went back inside and picked up my machete and a rifle before walking back outside and heading south to the city.

It took me about two hours to get to the city, and the place was crawling with walkers. "If I were a fruit, where would I be?" I mumbled while scratching my hair. The walkers were starting to notice me, and slowly crawled, stumbled and fell towards me while groaning and growling. "Shit…" I mumbled when I realized I couldn't escape them. The groaning of the walkers on the street attracted more from the stores, until there was eventually a huge pack of the things, easily fifty or sixty. There was no way I could fight them off. "Fruits are grown in trees." I thought to myself while looking up. The rooftops. Clementine said that people should always got to the rooftops when they're surrounded in a city. I quickly spotted a ladder and ran towards it, a few walkers tried to get me but I killed them easily. As I was running, I noticed a figure was walking on the rooftop above me.

"Clem! That you!" I shouted unknowingly while killing walkers below me. The figure peered over the edge of the building, but I still couldn't see them properly because the sun was in my eyes. "Luke!? The fuck are you doing here?" It was Clem. I'd recognise that voice anywhere. "Get the fuck up here!" She shouted while shooting some walkers with her pistol. A walker got the better of me, and I stabbed it with the machete, but when I tried to pull it out, it wouldn't. A walker grabbed me from behind and ripped the rifle off my back, but Clem quickly shot it before it could take a chomp outta my neck. I kept trying to pull my weapon out of the walker's skull, but it wasn't happening.

"Just leave it Luke!" Clem shouted from the roof. I tried to pull my machete out, but to no avail, the walkers were getting closer and I groaned in frustration before giving up on my weapon and climbing the ladders. Once I got to the top, I looked back down and saw a group easily consisting of 100 walkers clumsily attempting to climb the ladder, only to fall straight back down again. Once I caught my breath I looked back up to Clementine.

"The hell are you doing here, Luke?" She asked kinda angrily. I might've accidentally snapped at her. "What am I doing here? I think it's pretty freakin' obvious Clementine!" I barked angrily. She was taken back at my outburst at first, but she soon regained herself and glared at me. "Rebecca needs these meds." She stated clearly. "The least you could've done is told me!" I barked. "Well, I'm sorry for just worrying about you because you haven't slept in days! I didn't want to wake you up after what happened last night, and I thought you'd want some time to yourself!" She threw back. At that point we were having a full blown argument. "Why the hell would you think that? And even if that was what happened; the least you could've done was told me where you were going!"

"Oh, so you don't believe me then!? Right then, tell me this Lukey boy… if I did tell you I was going on my own, what would you have done?"

"I would've came with you, obviously!"

"Precisely! You haven't slept in days; and with the way you were last night, I didn't want you to stress out even more than you already have."

"Some fucking help you were!"

"Listen! I woke up, went downstairs, Mathew got the flu, Pete was worse and Nick didn't want to leave. The way Rebecca is; she needs those meds. So I told everyone I was going by myself-" I cut her off before she could speak anymore.

"Yeah." I scoffed. "You obviously didn't tell everyone! Did you?"

"If you're gonna be a fucking asshole about it you can just piss off!"

"I was worried about you Clementine!" As soon as I said that she immediately stood up and walked right in front of me, our noses millimeters from each other, but she gave me a deathly glare. If looks could kill; I would've died slowly and painfully.

"I am not your responsibility! If I want to go for a fucking walk, then I can go for a walk! Stop trying to control me, because like it or not, I DON'T BELONG TO YOU!" With that she pushed me out of the way and started walking away. I groaned in frustration before kicking a metal can on the roof. I looked down and placed one hand on my hip while the other ran through my hair. Why's she so fucking stubborn! I then saw an axe and pistol slide onto the floor in front of me. I looked to my left and saw Clementine was adjusting her hidden blade.

"Don't won't you dying before I even get started…" She said through her teeth before walking away and jumping to another roof. She's really pissed off with me…I sighed again before picking up the axe and the pistol. Clementine must be stronger than she looks, because this axe is a pretty fair weight. I looked back to Clem and saw she had already jumped over four roofs. I sighed before jogging over to try and catch up with her.


	29. Chapter 29

**Heeyyyyy!I'm baaaaaaaaaaack! You didn't know I was gone? Oh...XD LOLZ! First I wanna say thanks to all the amazing people who supported me through my time at hospital. Especially FancyPsychopath, emilyrose727 and PeanutFangirl. but thank you to everybody else as well! You guys are the best! :D Anyway, I'm back and I thought I'd give you guys an early Christmas present, and it's about time I wrote another chapter for this god forsaken story...XD Even though this chapter is a bit depressing...^_^' OH WELL!**

**OH! AND I PUT SOMETHING IN FOR THE PEOPLE WHO KEPT ASKING ME FOR IT! SO I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY NOW! XD ENJOY CHAPTER 29! :D**

* * *

Clementine's POV:

The fucking prick! Who the hell does he think he is? Just because we're together doesn't mean he should keep following me around like a lost puppy!

"Clem! Wait up!" I heard Luke calling out behind me, but I continued to jump the rooftops. "Clem!" Luke was now shouting. I turned around waiting for him while giving him a death glare. He jumped about four rooftops to catch up with me.

"Hurry up." I murmured before jumping onto another rooftop. "You can't blame me, Clementine!" I heard him call out, but I ignored him and continued to jump the rooftops. "Just shut up and keep moving!" I shouted angrily at him as my pace quickened. This was gonna be a long walk back.

* * *

The rest of the journey there was silent. The whole two hours were filled with nothing but footsteps and the occasional walker. We were walking back up to the lodge, and were just about to climb the mountain, when I heard the wind turbine spinning and then gunshots.

Me and Luke exchanged glances before we both sprinted towards the lodge as fast as we can. The closer we got, I could hear screams; this had me even more worried. We finally got to the top and I saw a whole herd of walkers, probably one hundred or so, falling towards the lodge while Kenny, Nick, Walter, Pete, Mathew and Alvin were firing the guns at them, trying to fend them off from the lodge. I didn't even wait for Luke before I ran towards the lodge while dodging the walkers that tried to lunge at me. I got to the stairs only to be greeted with a gun to my face.

"It's me!" I shouted while kicking a walker away from me. I saw that it was Kenny who aimed the gun at me, and he looked quite shocked.

"Clem! Grab a gun and shoot these bastards!" He shouted while firing his hunting rifle. I threw myself at the doors and then looked for a gun. I couldn't find one by the entrance, so I quickly jogged up the stairs and that's when I heard another scream. I looked to my right and saw Rebecca on the floor while Carlos was tending to her. I ran towards them and looked around frantically.

"What's going on?" I asked frantically while the gunshots were still firing.

"Rebecca's having the baby." Sarah said from my left, which was soon followed by another scream by Rebecca. The pills. I threw my backpack on the floor and tipped all the contents onto the floor. I scattered them about, looking for the pills while worrying about the walkers, Rebecca…everything! My fingers grazed along the bottle and I shouted in victory.

"Got 'em." I informed Carlos and gave him all the supplies he asked for.

"Thanks Clem, I got Rebecca, just keep those things away from here!" Carlos ordered while handing me our only assault rifle, an ak-47. I nodded before running back out of the doors. I saw Alvin hand his rifle to Luke, and then run back inside to find Rebecca, but I couldn't help but notice the drops of blood on the floor. I took a position and then continued to fire at the walkers.

"How many are there?!" Walter shouted through the gunfire. "Hundred or so, we just gotta keep shooting and keep 'em away from the lodge!" Kenny answered while pushing a walker away from him on the stairs, causing it to tumble down and then knock some others over. I was so focused on one area that I never even saw the walker to my right. Its skinny arms grabbed me by the shoulder and then brought me down to the floor.

"SHIT!" I shouted in alarm as I attempted to edge away from the walker, but it still crawled on top of me while gnashing its teeth. The walker suddenly fell limp, and I felt it being removed from the top of me and I saw Luke hold his hand out for me while he had the bloody butt of a gun in the other hand. I took his hand and stood up while thanking him, then quickly reached for my gun and returned to my shooting.

It felt like hours before they finally started to thin out, and there were only a few left. I locked my hidden blade and walked out to kill the few left, along with Luke with his axe and Kenny with the butt of his gun. I slammed my blade into a walker's eye, and then kicked another walker away from me while I pulled the blade out. While it was on the floor I once again, stabbed it in the eye. Once we were sure all the walkers were dead, we rushed inside to check on Rebecca. When I opened the doors, what I saw horrified me…

Rebecca was on the floor gasping for air, while her throat was being ripped out by a reanimated Alvin. "NO!" I shouted loud enough for others to hear. Kenny didn't hesitate before pulling out his glock and shooting Alvin in the forehead. I ran up to them and gently pulled the corpse of Alvin from Rebecca. She looked terrible. Her throat was shredded and she was still gasping for air, blood stained her shirt and the floorboards. Her eyes landed on me and she put on a pained smile. Tears flew out of my eye's and Rebecca's hand reached to mine, and I grasped onto it tightly.

"W-wa-tch…o-out…f-f-for…o-ur b-bab-y…" She choked out while staring at her husband's corpse. I slowly nodded my head in sadness and she raised her shaky right hand to my left cheek. I placed my hand on top of hers as my tears landed on top of her hand. She gave one final thankful smile before she closed her eyes, and her hand fell from mine. More tears fell and my head lowered more and more. I felt two arms try to raise me from the floor, but I was too upset to fight against them. Once I was stood upright the person turned me around to face them and I saw it was Luke. He also had tears in his eyes and then brought my head to his chest. I cried into it while I heard another gunshot echoing through the lodge.

I looked slightly to my right and saw Carlos blocking Sarah's line of vision and also holding a bundle of blankets. It was the baby, the baby Rebecca died for it to be safe. "Come on, Clem." Luke whispered into my ear and then pressed a light kiss to my temple before leading me upstairs slowly.

* * *

Me and Luke had been sitting in our room for about three hours now, and it was probably around one o'clock in the morning. With much persuasion, everybody went to sleep, but I was still having trouble. I was sitting on the edge of the bed while Luke was sitting next to me and holding my head to his chest while I listened to his heartbeat.

"It's all my fault." I whispered into thin air, breaking the three hour silence.

"It's not." Luke whispered while rubbing his hand through my curls. I brought my head up from his chest so I could make eye contact with him before I spoke again.

"But it is. If I just stayed here then Alvin wouldn't have been bitten and then Rebecca wouldn't be dead and that baby would've two parents to ca-" Luke cut me off.

"None of this is your fault, Clementine. It was nothing more than a bad situation that just got worse. You couldn't have done anything more even if you tried." He spoke quietly as he rubbed my arm comfortingly. "But I could've…" I mumbled to myself, but Luke still heard.

"No. You couldn't. There was no way this could've changed. You went into that city to help everyone…including Rebecca, Alvin and that baby. There was no way this could've changed, and there's no way we can change it now. We can't keep thinking about 'but's' and 'if's', we just gotta focus on what is going to happen and realise what did happened has already been done." Luke murmured quietly.

I brought my head back up to see his eyes. Those beautiful eyes I fell in love with since the first day I saw them. A few seconds later we found our lips finding each other's, massaging one another's as his hands went to my cheek and mine round his neck. Luke gently brought me down to the bed while we kissed.

Was it bad we were doing this after everything that's happened today?

* * *

**Well, that escalated quickly...I KNOW! I'M HORRIBLE! *cries* But I really want to do this for later because I have a plan in my head and I'm all like "AAAHHH!"**

**But for those who wanted Clementine and Luke's relationship to 'go to the next level', then I hope your happy! XD And a side note. I DO NOT WRITE SEX SCENES! SO YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO PICCTURE IT YOURSELF!...eew. XD**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello! Yes, I know, I know...KIWI! Y TAKE SO LONG!? Listen, I've been going back to school, and one thing turned into another, ad a whole bunch of sh-poop happened. But, anyway, this chapter took me quite a while (by 'quite a while' I mean four hours in total) SO yeah.**

**If you like reading this story (when it's actually updated XD) then I know some authors you'll love!**

**ml2ghost: Big shoutout to you my friend, despite your mean cliffhangers XD**

**PeanutFangirl: Pretty obvious really, your still as SHAMAZING as I remember! *0* Colours in hell is da bomb, and I can't wait for in the moment sequel!**

**PikaChika: they write a story called 'Long Road ahead . I know that we haven't actually talked, but your story is one of my favourite one's on the site, and you deserve waaaay more reviews then you get! :D Check it out!**

**So yeah, that's it...Enjoy! Because who knows, it could be the last time you see me update, you never know. P.S We've actually probably got two or three chapters left of this, so vote if you think I should do a sequel for this :D**

**Reviews are appreciated :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_1 month, 2 weeks later_

Clem's POV:

The orange sunlight started to burn through my eye lids as it gradually snuck through the window. I groaned before reluctantly spinning over the other side while easing the burning sensation in my eyes while trying to get some more sleep. Let's just say last night was...eventful. We've done this a few times now, but last night drained me.

No matter how much I was begging to fall back into unconsciousness, I couldn't help but get the feeling of uneasiness. I opened my eyes slowly while feeling the crust form on my eyes. I brought one hand up to rub the sleep outta my eyes before opening them and finding Luke watching me with a warm smile. I smiled back before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"How long you been watching me, exactly?" I asked with a short chuckle while stretching my back while lying down next to him. His hand went up to my cheek then into my dark, curly hair while rubbing in a circular motion. "Not long enough." He replied quietly while smiling warmly. I smiled back before sitting upright and realising I was still bare. I brought the covers up to my chest in case some people came in.

"Not like I ain't seen it before." I heard Luke chuckle next to me before he sat up himself and put his boxers on before standing up and searching for his clothes round the room. I put my bra and panties on also before walking round the room as well.

"Asshole..." I mumbled under my breath before finally finding my backpack. I searched inside it and found the clothes I found about a month ago. I ruined my other clothes yesterday when I went hunting with Pete. Starting with the maroon skinny jeans, then the white long sleeved shirt and then the black hoodie with the two white angel wings on the back. Zipping up the leather boots I noticed Luke was watching me while he leaned against the door and crossing his arms.

"What? You gonna make fun of my shoes?" I asked sarcastically before standing up and walking towards him. He gave a small chuckle before looking at me seriously.

"You gonna be alright, today?" He asked concerned while placing his hand against my cheek. I still haven't got over Rebecca and Alvin, and the baby screaming ain't helping much. I've been a lot more shouty recently, probably just stress. I nodded slowly before he gave me a light kiss. He then smiled reassuringly before taking my hand and opening the door.

We walked down the hallway then we reached the top of the stairs.

Kenny was with Sarita, Walter and Mathew by the kitchen. Pete and Nick were outside digging graves while there were two bodies close together covered in white sheets with blood stains. We know it was wrong to leave it 'til now, but we finally reached a point now where we feel we can cope. Sarah was crying softly sitting on the couch while Carlos rubbed her back and held the AJ in his other arm.

Luke gave my hand a reassuring squeeze before he started walking down the stairs with me trailing behind him. Everyone noticed our presence, and then gave sad looks before continuing with their previous tasks.

"I'm gonna go talk with Nick and Pete." Luke whispered to me which I nodded in return. He gave me a peck on the cheek before releasing my hand and slowly walking towards the exit of the lodge.

I glanced at Sarah sobbing into her knees and noticed Carlos gave me a hopeful glance. I slowly walked over towards them and then stopped in front of Sarah. She hadn't noticed me in front of her, I slowly knelt down in front of her and placed my hand on top of her leg.

"Sarah." I said quietly to get her attention. She looked up to me slowly to reveal her red puffy eyes and her tear stained cheeks. She looked at me for a few seconds before slowly moving and coming closer towards me. I closed my eyes while embracing her in a hug, allowing her to cry into my shoulder while I rubbed her back in small circles.

"It's alright, Sarah." I cooed in her ear while I sat on the edge of the couch and rubbed her back. "But it's not, no-nothing ever is! Rebecca and Alvin are gone! And they're n-not coming back!" She cried even louder and was eventually full blown crying like a kid that fell of their bike. "It might seem like that, but things'll get better. It might be stormy now but...it can't rain forever." I whispered into her ear while rocking her like a little kid. Carlos gave me a thankful smile before he told me he was going to talk to Kenny. But before he left he asked if I would hold the baby for him. I briefly looked at the blankets before looking away and nodding slowly. Again, he gave me a thankful smile before carefully placing the baby in my arms. While he walked off and I let go of Sarah briefly while trying to get more comfortable on the couch. I sat back while Sarah leaned against my right side and I wrapped an arm around her while rubbing her arm comfortingly, holding the baby in my other arm.

It wasn't long before Sarah had fallen asleep, her soft snores evident. While she was sleeping I looked over to the crackling fire in front of us, images of everyone who's died flashing in the sparks. I sighed remembering them all and looked outside to see Nick and Pete nearly finished digging, and Alvin and Rebecca's bodies close together. I caught a glimpse of Luke keeping watch, but I noticed him looking at the bodies sadly.

My thoughts were disturbed when I heard a gurgle. I looked around in confusion before looking down to the baby in my left arm.

He had Alvin's skin, nose and eyes. This was Alvin's kid, no Carver what so ever. I smiled while watching him wriggle. "Hey, lil' guy." I smiled while he wriggled around some more and tried to grab my hair. I chuckled before propping him up some more and letting him play with my hair.

Luke's POV:

I stood watch outside while Pete and Nick were digging graves for Alvin and Rebecca. I was watching the treeline like a hawk, but every now and again, I would glimpse at the corpses of the two covered in white sheets. The sight truly terrified me, the group never could've expected this to happen. What if it happens again? Next time it could be Nick, or Pete, Carlos, Sarah, or maybe even Clem? No. That ain't happening.

I shook my head to get the thoughts out and looked through the window of the lodge near the couches. I saw Clem sitting on the couch while Sarah was leaned up against her, probably sleeping. But then I saw Clementine actually smiling, and that's when I noticed her holding some blankets while two arms reached out towards her. I smiled at the sight.

"Well, you two had some fun last night, dain't ya?" Nick said breaking the silence. I looked at him in shock while my mouth hung open slightly."H-how..." I couldn't even pronounce my sentences right.

"You know I don't sleep often. Besides, you've done it, what? 13 times?" Nick chuckled quietly while he finished digging and leaned against the shovel while wiping his forehead of sweat. "Thought it was a fuckin' earthquake." I heard him mumble, luckily, Pete beat me to hitting him round the back of the head. "OW! What was that for?" He shouted while rubbing his head. "Just shut your mouth boy. Luke, me and Kenny are goin' huntin' later, feeling up to it?" He asked me when he finished digging.

"Just us?"

"Yeah, you know Nick can't shoot for shit."

"I ain't that bad..."

"You are Nick." Me and Pete said continuosly. We all gave a small chuckle before I replied "Yeah, sure." Pete smiled before he and Nick started moving slowly towards the corpses, ready to bury them into the earth. "We got this Luke, you go round check on everyone inside." Pete said as he and Nick lifted the first body. I sighed before nodding and starting to walk inside the lodge.

I looked back to the sitting area and found that Clem had disappeared. Sarah and the baby were still asleep on the couch but there was no trace of Clem. I looked around the rest of the lodge for her and couldn't see her. I called over to Kenny. He huffed before walking over towards me.

"Sup?" He asked with no enthusiasm. "You seen Clem?" I asked back. "She went outside; said she felt sick." He explained while pointing to the back door. I nodded a thank you before starting to walk out the back way. Why would Clem feel sick? She might be coming down with somethin'. Come to think of it, she has been outside a lot lately.

As soon as I opened the door I was greeted with vomiting sounds and heavy breathing. I looked to my right and saw Clem on her knees hunched over while barfing her guts out and coughing.

"Clem, you alright?" I said concerned while walking towards her and kneeling beside her while rubbing her back. "I-I don't kno-" She was interrupted when she suddenly threw up again.

I carried on doing this for about ten minutes, and Clementine had threw up about three more times. "I-I'm good." She said tiredly while standing on all fours trying to keep balanced. "You sure you're done?" I asked while moving some hair out of her face. "Yeah, yeah...I'm done." She said quietly while looking at me with half closed eyes. "It's probably just a bug. I'll live." She confirmed while trying to stand up with me helping her as well as her leaning against the wall for support.

"You sure you don't want me to get Carlos to have a look at ya?" I asked concerned while she leaned against me for support as we slowly hobbled towards the door. "No, no. I'll be fine, I just wanna sleep." I nodded before opening the door and walking inside while helping Clem.

We received a few worried glances from everyone, but Kenny and Carlos were quick to come towards us.

"What's wrong?" Kenny asked with concern. "Are you injured?" Carlos asked next. "I'm fine. Just a lil' under the weather..." Clementine replied in a somewhat exhausted tone while leaning her head against my shoulder as I supported her.

"Well, for that the best thing is to rest. I'll bring some antibiotics to bring the fe-" Carlos started as he brought his hand towards Clem's forehead, but quickly stopped talking once he did. "What?" I asked noticing his face turned somewhat shocked. "Oh, nothing. Just, take her upstairs. I'll talk to you later." Carlos finished and walked off. I looked at him confused before looking at Kenny, who also wore a confused expression and simply shrugged his shoulders. Despite my confusion, I did as instructed and brought Clem upstairs.

Once we were in our room, I brought her to the bed and lay her down while taking her shoes and cap off before bringing the covers over her.

"I was gonna go hunting with Kenny and Pete, but I can stay here with ya if ya want?" I asked quietly while moving some hair out of her face. "No, no. I'll be fine. You go huntin', I'll be alright." She struggled, but pulled a smile. "Are you sure? Because I can go tell Kenny and Pete that y-"

"Just go shoot some damn squirrels already..." Clementine chuckled with a raspy voice as her hand reached mine. I smiled before first kissing her hand and then her forehead.

"I'll be back before you know it. Love ya, Clem." I said one last time before walking towards the door. "Love ya too, Luke." Clem replied before I opened the door and closed it behind me slowly.

Clem's POV:

I don't know why I suddenly feel like a pile of shit. It just hit me like a ton of bricks after Sarah fell asleep. I don't understand either because I have a relatively good immune system, and very rarely get sick. I can't be bothered to figure this shit out. I closed my eyes and sleep was very easy to get.

* * *

I woke up to someone shaking me vigorously. I opened my eyes slowly, but when I saw Sarah's panic struck face, I quickly opened them and sat up, suddenly feeling much better than I did this morning. "What's wrong Sarah?" I asked noticing her heavy breathing and wide eyes. "I-I-It's h-" She couldn't even finish her sentence. I quickly put my shoes and cap on before she quickly led me outside the door. I ran beside Sarah to the end of the stairs and noticed Nick and Carlos had wide eyes.

"He's here." Nick confirmed. I felt my body shake with fear. "Who is?" Kenny asked oblivious to the situation.

"Carver."


	31. Chapter 31

**HEY! Man, I deserve a hanging, nearly two freaking months! JEEEEESH! Anyway, so so so so so sooooo sorry that this chapter took an unbelievably long time to publish. I suppose I just completely forgot about it with parents evening and other things...but hey, I got A's. XD Anywho, I checked the stats for this story, and we've hit just over 28,400 views! THATS FREAKING INSANE! OH! Also, there is only probably about two or three chapters left of this, and I have confirmed...I will be making a sequel! And in that sequel, I will reply to reviews more often, I like hearing your thoughts about it and sometimes I just laugh so hard XD Anyway, thanks for being great guys, and enjoy the chapter! **ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

**xX-KiwiPunch99-Xx**

* * *

I looked outside and the fears were confirmed. Carver was walking towards this place with three other people, all heavily armed.

"What're we gonna do?" Sarah asked as she started speed walking downstairs towards her dad. "You two need to go upstairs with the baby. Me and Nick will handle this." Carlos spoke worried while Sarah immediately obeyed and gently picked up AJ from the sofa. "That means you too, Clem." Carlos snapped at me while he grabbed a gun.

"Hell no. They have 'real' guns and probably ha-"

"I'm not asking you, Clementine! Just go upstairs, now!"

As if I would actually hide away from this? I glared at him while walking towards the bench and grabbing a pistol.

"Where're the others? They still out?" I asked while checking my clip while Carlos gave me a glare. "They've been out about four hours, they should've been back by now!" Nick shouted, worried for his uncle.

I looked back and saw the doors open. Quickly raising the pistol towards the door and saw the man himself walk inside first with a sick grin on his face.

"Ah, so this's where you've been hiding the past three months." He chuckled darkly while Nick, Carlos and I aimed our guns at him. Three others walked behind him, a woman with red hair and freckles holding an ak-47, a man wearing camo pants and a bowl haircut, and another with dark hair and a beanie.

Sarita, Walter and Mathew were behind us, aiming their guns as well.

"I'm pretty sure I remember there being more of you that ran off for the wolves?" Carver smirked as he casually walked up the stairs, somewhat unaffected by the fact that six guns were aimed at him. That was when rage overcame Nick and he took a step forward while growling. "One more step-" Nick started before Carver had cut him off. "I don't think you will, Nick. None of you have got the balls to do it..." Carver started, but then turned his head towards me and smirked. "Maybe except for our dear Diana here..." He chuckled.

I pointed my gun at him more sternly white spitting out "Just shut your mouth, asshole!"

"Woah, woah. Feisty. Now let's all just step it down a notch and put the guns down before someone gets hurt." Carver said with a sick smile as the other people behind him raised their assault rifles higher. Of course, me, Nick and Carlos kept our guns straight and high, while Sarita, Mathew and Walter were all having second thoughts about the whole situation, lowering their weapons as a result.

"'Least some people here have sense." Carver mumbled with a dark chuckle shortly following. He looked over to the three of us and saw we were not lowering our weapons. He shrugged while closing his eyes and sighing. "Have it your way then." He spoke before nodding his head to the red head and the beanie guy. They slowly started walking outside, leaving the five to confront.

"I suggest you join 'em" Nick spat at the man harshly. Carver chuckled darkly. "Now why would I wanna do a thing like that?"

Just then, the two from previously had returned, followed by a black woman with a headband...and then two people who were all too familiar.

"Pete!"

"Christa!"

Both me and Nick exclaimed as we saw them both walk in tied up with rope.

Christa had changed so much since the three months we've been separated. Aging was clearly not on her side. Her eyes were bruised and red, cuts and bruises covering her face and arms, as well as her eyes red and puffy as if she'd been crying. She smiled sadly at me and I so desperately wanted to run up to her and hug her. But I knew in the situation we were in, we'd both probably get shot.

Pete didn't look good himself, his lip and nose were bleeding, as well as a black eye and an open wound on his head.

Wait...if Pete was here...then where's Luke and Kenny?

"Now, we can all walk outta here without a scratch, or..." Just when Carver finished speaking, the black haired woman and the bowl haircut guy stepped forward and pushed their prisoners to the ground, pointing their guns at theirs heads.

We all stood silent as mine and Nicks hands started to shake. "You get the picture" Carver smirked, causing me to grind my teeth. "Now, lower your guns." He ordered while their guns altered on Christa's and Pete's head, getting a better aim of their brain. I closed my eyes and held my breath. A few seconds later I exhaled a sigh before lowering my gun, well, more like dropping my arm down. Nick looked at me in shock before he did the same in fear of his uncle's safety.

"Good, now drop them on the floor." He smirked, liking how he was in control. Like we were dogs just being bossed around. I furrowed my eyebrows together and glared at the man before me and Nick both dropped them on the floor simultaneously, a quiet banging noise when they made contact with the floor. For a noise so quiet, it sounded like an earthquake in the sick silence of the lodge.

Carver smirked before he nodded towards his guards. They made their way towards us with rope.

Where are you Luke?

...

We had all been tied up and were kneeled down in a line, as Carver paced around with his hands on his hips. From left to right, there was Nick, Pete, Sarita, Walter, Mathew, Carlos, me and then Christa.

"Now, where's Rebecca?" Carver asked. I looked down in sadness, as did Carlos. "She's..." Carlos couldn't finish. Carvers eyes widened before he glared at him. "Don't fucking lie to a man with a gun." He said pulling out his magnum. "Now, I'm going to ask again. Where's Rebecca and my child?"

"It's not yours." I spat in disgust, and everyone looked at me in shock. If I'm quite truthful, I don't know what the hell came over me.

"I'm sorry, child. Did you say something?" Carver glared. "You fucking heard me you shit bag." I hissed. He growled before kneeling in front of me. I looked him straight in the eyes, showing no signs of fear.

He then suddenly stood up and kicked me in the face...hard. The hit made me fly backwards, and I'm sure I can feel blood running down my nose. "Clementine!" Christa gasped beside me. I groaned before feeling a hand pull on my hair. I winced as they slowly pulled me up to my feet. I was then being dragged to the centre of the room.

I was thrown onto my knees while hearing the gasps of the group in front of me. "Please, you don't want to do this."

"Let her go."

"She wasn't thinking, just let her go."

"Bill, please."

Constant pleas were heard and I closed my eyes waiting for the inevitable. "All of ya'll shut up!" Carver yelled while pointing his gun at my forehead. Everybody was suddenly silent as he sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his forefinger.

"Where's Luke?"

I tensed at the mention of his name...and only his name. "He was out hunting with me." Pete spoke in a raspy voice, before spitting out blood on the floor.

It was silent.

"Troy, teach this girl some manners." Carver growled before the bowl haired guy walked towards me with a smirk. "My pleasure." He said before sending a blow to my head, sending my backwards. I heard gasps before I was met with another blow to the face. I spat out blood before my head got pulled back by the hair and I was punched in the stomach. Usually, it wouldn't hurt as much I think. He was using the same force as he did on my face, yet somehow my stomach was just one of the most painful things I ever experienced. I would go as far as to say that it was worse than the stab wound in my arm.

I yelped in pain when he hit it again. He smirked before continuously kicking at my stomach. One kick, then another...and another...one after the other. "Troy stop!" Christa screamed.

Troy was about to send another kick to my stomach before he was stopped when a wail echoed through the lodge. Carver smirked, thriving off the baby's wails.

"Johnnie, with me." He said before starting to walk up the stairs. I could hear the desperate whimpers of Sarah. Carlos tried to get up, but Troy quickly stood, leaving me on the floor, and pushed him back down.

I coughed and gasped, whimpered and squealed at the pain in my stomach, I know Try had stopped, but it was like a train was going through my abdomen.

I pried my eyes open and breathed heavily while Christa looked at me with concern.

I didn't even notice Troy walking back towards me until I felt the burning sensation in my abdomen. I gasped in pain, not even being able to breathe. "Troy stop!" Carlos shouted.

It didn't stop him though.

Kick, kick, punch, kick...

"She's pregnant!"

_Darkness..._

* * *

**So! That's it for this chapter, only a few left! Always lost has been great for me, and again, I wanna thank you guys! So...THANKS! XD I'll try to update it quicker than last time XD**

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**-KiwiPunch99-**ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ


	32. Chapter 32

**No intro today except informing you that my ****knuckles broken (don't ask XD) and i'm going on holiday next week so I won't be on. Th-th-that's a-a-all f-fo-f-folks! SHUT UP PORKY! XD**

* * *

"What!?" Everyone shouted in shock at Carlos' statement. Troy stopped momentarily before there was a scream upstairs. Carlos struggled against the ropes when he saw his daughter being dragged down the stairs and her hands being forcefully tied. It was then they saw Carver slowly walk down the stairs with a bundle of blankets in his arms. He then looked up and saw Clementine's unconscious body on the floor, blood flowing from her nose and mouth. "Aww, poor soul got sleepy." He mocked with a dark chuckle. "Tie her up by the pillar, don't want her causing more trouble." He ordered Troy, to which he nodded and picked up Clementine's arms from the floor, then throwing her over his shoulder and dumping her by the pillar, not really caring for her or the rope. She was out cold. Her head hung loosely and her shoulders were slumped, her breathing shallow and blood tricking down her face.

"Now, nobody else has to get hurt tonight. All you have to do is tell me where Luke is." Carver said while placing the baby on the couch, and Sarah getting pushed to her knees next to Christa who looked at her sympathetically as she hyperventilated. "Hey." She whispered to the girl who's eyes went wide. "It's going to be okay, alright?" She spoke quietly while Carver paced.

"Finally cut and run, huh?" Carver spoke since he got no reply. "I told you, I told you this would happen. But no, the sheep decided to play with the wolves." He continued. "So, I think it's time that we a-"

A gunshot had cut Carver off, one of his men, Johnnie, falling to the floor with a bullet going through his forehead. Bonnie, Troy and Carver took cover behind the pillars, readying their guns from the attacker. "Kenny." Sarita gasped.

Carver looked beyond pissed, and walked towards the group, gun in hand. He grabbed the collar of Walter and yanked him off the ground. "No, please! Stop!" Mathew begged and tried to crawl up to the man and stop him.

"Stop with your noise." Carver spoke before aiming the magnum at the crawling man and pulling the trigger. "MATHEW!" Walter screamed as he watched Mathews body fall limp on the ground, blood flowing through his eye where he had been hit. Tears flowed from the mans eyes as he was dragged towards the front of the room and threw onto his knees. He cried, but before he closed his eyes he took one final look at his dead boyfriend and whispering "I love you" and then, Carvers gun trailed up to his head and the trigger was pulled.

The two men now laid dead on the floor, blood escaping their heads. "How could you do this!?" Sarita yelled while the others looked to the ground shocked and sympathetically.

"That was for our man! Now I didn't want to do this, but come out now before more people get hurt!" Carver bellowed behind a pillar but was stopped when yet another bullet hit the wood. Carver rolled his eyes before looking for his next target, and when he did, he smiled evilly.

He walked up to the youngest member of the group. Grabbing her by the hair and dragging her across the room, tears staining her yes, her breaths coming in short gasps and screams escaping. "Let her go you monster!" Carlos yelled at him while trying to run over and get his daughter, but was held down by Troy.

"Please let me go! Daddy!" Sarah screamed while Carver placed his arm around her neck and pointed his gun at her head. She hyperventilated while watching the barrel inch closer to her temple.

They all stood in silence, waiting for Sarah's fate.

**BANG**

Everyone closed their eyes at the sound, but when they opened them, they saw Sarah standing breathing heavily and crying, while Carvers body lied on the floor dead...or so they thought. Carvers eyes slowly opened and he observed his shoulder which was leaking with blood from the bullet wound. His eyebrows furrowed before he grabbed his gun off the floor and slowly stood up.

"Wrong move, Kenneth." He spoke darkly while bringing the gun up to Sarah's head.

"Carver!"

Carver fell to the floor as a weight had pushed him down, causing him to drop his gun. Carver looked up and there stood very weakly the yellow eyed, black haired girl. Although she was dripping with blood, she still stood strong. He gritted his teeth in anger before he lunged at her. Clementine had the time to push Sarah out of the way before she felt Carvers hands on her neck, squeezing tightly as she got pushed back into a pillar.

His grip tightened around her neck and her eyes were widening because of her lack of oxygen. "Carver! Stop!" Christa yelled, as well as the others begging him to stop.

Clementine soon felt her feet no longer touching the ground, and her neck feeling like it was about to snap as her airways were blocked. "I knew you were going to be trouble, I should of shot you when I first saw you. But now, you're dead!"

Clementine's eyes were closing, her body twitching and her breath leaving her. But before her breathing had stopped and consciousness had left her, she smiled before saying "See you in hell, bitch."

Carver smirked while watching her eyes close and her breathing e-

"CARVER!" He turned around only to be met with a fist to the face. He fell onto his back, releasing Clementine from his grip and seeing Carlos quickly run and kneel beside her. Wait a sec, when did he get out of his ties! Carver looked forward and saw everybody had been released from their ties, Troy dead with a knife in his chest and Bonnie with her neck distorted and blood flowing from her nose and mouth, her neck probably broken.

But when he looked in front of him, he saw the man with his fists curled, his nostrils flaring in anger and blood running down his face. Carver scoffed. "Well Luke, nice of you to join us."

"You sick son of a bitch!" He shouted before unging at him, the two sending blows to eachothers faces and each one trying to get on top of the other **(T_T...stop)**. The two men send blows to eachothers faces, kicking each other, hitting each other, even pulling their hair. They were both desperate to end the other.

Carver had kneed Luke in the stomach, causing him to hunch over and groan in pain. Carver then punched Luke in the eye, a bruise already forming before kicking him over and grabbing him by the throat. Luke tried to lift the mans arm, but there was no way he was loosening his grip. Luke retorted to punching Carver in the face continuously. After the fourth blow, Luke had finally managed to make Carver loosen his grip, then bringing his knee up and pushing the man off of him.

He then took the opportunity while Carver was on his back and pushed his knees on top of the mans arms and then pushing against his airways, choking him.

Carver just smirked at him as his breath was leaving his lungs. Just as his breathing was slowing his eye drew to Clementine laying on the floor with Carlos and Christa beside her.

"Ah, there you are. I hope you all remember this moment. Think of me, when you try to sleep. You're all going to miss me."** (The wolf among us reference! I just think the crooked man and Carver are sooooooooooo alike!)**

Luke just brought his grip tighter, making his time even less. Carver smirked at this. "Keep your girl close Lucas."

Luke growled and grinded his teeth in anger at his words. "Because I'm coming for her." And with that, Carver's eyes had closed and his breathing had stopped.

Luke breathed in relief before painfully standing up and holding his ribs which were throbbing in pain. He then looked around and his expression changed from one of pain to worry as he looked at the girl he loved more than life itself. He shuffled over and fell to his knees, slowly wiping a stray hair out of her bloodied face. "Is she okay?" He asked Carlos with a lump in his throat. Carlos looked down sadly before answering. "She's alive, but barely. I got to bring her upstairs to check properly."

He paused. "Then I can check on the baby..."

* * *

**2 chapters left!**

**xX-Kiwipunch-Xx**


	33. )

:) I is back from the dead bitches XD


	34. Big news

Okay, first thing to get out of the way:

Thanks to all the people who had supported over my past 6 months, and im happy to say now ive been discharged from hospital and successfully had a transplant. I'm now living life to the full and gonna treat life they way it should be.

Second thing:

It's one thing to tell people to leave or saying that you dont like the story, and i completely respect your view. But to tell someone to die because they wrote a 2 year old story is actually pathetic. I have one thing to say to thise people. Haters gonna hate.

Now to those of you who have enjoyed this story and waited for so long for new chapters i have some good news.

I'm continuing this story.

Although I havent made a decisio yet about a sequel, chances are that its going to be a short-maybe 5 or so part- epilogue at the end.

It may be a while before it is uploaded, since i havent seen this story for nearly a year and i have GCSEs to stress about, but other than that, im happy to say i am continuing. 'Til next time mah beautiful fruits :)

xX_KiwiPunch99_Xx


End file.
